Maybe it's All For the Best
by PleaOfInsanity
Summary: Riley Vanderbilt; New Person, New Life, New York... Old Love?
1. Then

**Maybe it's All For The Best**

**Chapter One: Then**

**

* * *

**

"I just don't know what's wrong with him Ginny" I sighed to my best friend as we curled up in front of the fire. It was our last night at Hogwarts for the year... I should have been having fun with my friends, not curled up in front of the fire whining to my best friend about my boyfriend "He's been so distant for ages now... Since Bill's wedding and, well, the attack" I bit my lip. I felt like crying, I really did.

"Harry's been distant from everyone Roe, I don't think it's just you" Ginny said sympathetically. "You being taken by Lucius Malfoy really bought it home to him how close this war is"

I nodded and stared into the fire. "I guess" I mumbled.

"Hey I'm sure it's fine! It's probably just Order stuff getting him down" Ginny shrugged, smiling at me.

"But shouldn't I be the one that he can just forget the all that around? I am his girlfriend after all" I bit my lip. I felt physically sick with worry about him. He hadn't been himself since that night.

"Well maybe over the holidays, which are tomorrow by the way, he'll come around" She smiled brightly, flipping her long, dark red hair over her shoulder.

"I hope so... coz right now it feels like we're over" I muttered and picked up my exploding snap cards again.

Not even a minute passed before I heard someone calling my name from across the common room. I turned and saw none other than Harry himself walking toward us. That uncontrollable smile broke out on my face as he approached. My heart fluttered violently in my chest. He was the most amazing person I'd ever seen, from the jet black, messy hair to the bright green eyes he was everything I'd ever wanted... and more...

"Hey, there you are!" I smiled as he stood behind the couch I was sitting on.

"I need to talk to you... can we..." He cocked his head toward the portrait hole and ran a hand through his hair.

I glanced at Ginny uncertainly but she smiled and nodded. "Sure" I nodded and stood up. Before I could link my fingers with his like we always did, he started walking away.

The ice cube that had been in my stomach for the last few days tripled in size as I followed him.

"I'm so glad we're going home tomorrow!" I chirped beside him as we walked, trying to keep as normal as possible. "We can spend as much time together as we want then"

He didn't say anything, just continued to walk a few steps in front of me. I swallowed and fell silent. We walked in silence for a while, until he started walking up the steps to the Astronomy tower. Then I broke it.

"Why are we going up here?" I asked, watching him walk.

"Just follow me ok?" He glanced at me. I smiled but he looked away. I followed him right to the top without saying a word.

"Harry, why are we here?" I asked as we entered the class room.

"I need to talk to you about something Riley..." He said, walking toward the balcony. I followed him, the ice now sinking into my veins.

"Is this about why you've been so distant lately? Coz I totally understand if it's Order business" I bit my lip and stopped a few feet away from him.

"No it's not Order business... it's about us" Harry murmured. My mouth went dry and I could feel tears prickle my eyes. I was the worst crier in the history of criers. I cried at the drop of a hat. I took a deep breath in and held it.

"What about us?" I asked lightly, letting the breath out through my teeth. The ice in my stomach radiated throughout my whole body.

"I don't... think we should see each other anymore Riley. It's too dangerous" He looked up at me. I sucked in another deep breath. The moonlight reflected off his eyes, making them look like chips of deep green glass.

"Dangerous...how?" I asked, my voice shaking slightly. I took another deep breath to control it.

"They will use you against me Riley. They know we're together and they can use you to get to me. I don't want that to happen" His voice sounded Hollow, dead, like he didn't care anymore.

"The chances of me being taken are slim to none!" I laughed lightly. "I don't think we have anything to worry about" I waved my hand but it felt mechanical, forced. I let it drop to my side.

"Don't be stupid, Riley" He snarled at me, the tone catching me off guard. "Of course they will! They do things like that because they're mental; they're vindictive and vicious and they will use you to get to me. I can't have that" he took a deep breath in. "We can't be together anymore ok? I don't _want you_" he snapped, his face devoid of emotion.

Tears filled my eyes at his words. "But I love you Harry" I whispered. "I made my choice about you a long time ago" I found some strength in my voice "I'm prepared for anything that comes at _us_" I said defiantly and took a few steps toward him. He shook his head and made me stop.

"But I'm not. I blamed myself when you were taken and I can't go through that again. I'm sorry Riley but this has to end. You're a liability to me and I'm a danger to you"

Anger rippled through me and I snapped my eyes to his. "That's all I am now? A liability?" I screwed up my face in anger. "What happened to 'I'll always love you Riles' and 'You're the best thing in my life'?" I snapped at him. His eyes widened and he opened his mouth to say something but I cut him off. "I know what I got into, Harry, the day I figured out I liked you. I know you're the Chosen One, the one sent to defeat Lord Voldemort. I KNOW that and I DON'T CARE!" I yelled at him.

"BUT I DO!" He yelled back. "If you get taken, they can use you as leverage to get to me and I know damn well that I will come and find you" His voice cracked with emotion and for a second I thought he was going to cry. He took a deep breath. "Because of that I don't want anything to do with you. I never want to see you again" I swallowed as his voice changed back to the cold voice he'd started with.

I wanted to cry. I wanted to burst into tears and for him to take me in his arms and say he made a mistake. Instead I grit my teeth to stop myself crying. "Liar" I hissed.

"No. Please Riley, just accept it. You're safer without me" He dropped his hands to his sides. "It's over. We're over. I don't want you anymore"

I dropped my head. "But I love you" I murmured.

"Yeah? Well, I don't love you" He snapped back, turning away from me.

The words hit me like he'd kicked me in the gut. The wind was knocked out of me and the tears spilled over. I couldn't form words at all so I nodded, turned around and walked out of the tower.

I made it halfway down a part of the staircase before I couldn't see through my tears anymore. So I sat and leant against the railing and just stared blankly ahead of me.

"Riley, honey?" I heard Roe's voice say quietly. "Are you ok?" She asked.

"He dumped me Roe" I said in a hollow voice. "He... said he didn't love me anymore and... dropped me" I looked up at her. Her face crumpled and she dropped down onto the step next to me. She pulled me into her side and I started sobbing uncontrollable sobs.

Roe pulled me onto her lap and I buried my face in her hair. I felt so cold, so alone. He left me, he lied to me and he didn't love me. There was nothing worse than this feeling. I felt like I couldn't breathe and it physically hurt to try. I had nothing left. This was the worst thing in the world.

"One day Riley he's going to look back and regret this night" Roe murmured to me, her lips against my head.

"No he won't. He doesn't love me" I shook my head viciously, my hair whipping around me. "He _lied_ to me Roe. He told me every day he loved me and now... now he _doesn't?" _I broke off with a choked sob and buried my face in my hair again.

"Hey, don't think about it now ok? Tomorrow we're leaving this place and we're going on holiday to your favourite place in the world!" Roe shook my slightly.

I frowned. "We're going to New York?" I asked, looking at her. New York was quite possibly my favourite place in the world. It was the home of fashion and beautiful people, two things I adored.

"We are now!" Roe smiled. "We'll go and visit Aunt Wendy with Avery. We'll have a sister's holiday away. No boys, no thoughts of boys... just us sisters and the city" Roe brushed some hair off my face and smiled encouragingly.

Movement behind her caught my eye. Harry and Draco were stopped at the top of the stairs and I narrowed my eyes. I felt a surge of hate toward the dark haired 'Chosen One'.

"That sounds g_reat!" _I nodded to my sister and wiped my eyes. I stood up. "We leave as soon as possible right?" I smiled.

"Of course" Roe nodded. We started walking back up the stairs toward the Gryffindor tower.

As I passed Harry I fixed a cold stare onto him. "Don't talk to me ever again, Potter. You want me out of your life, I'm gone. You will _never_ see me again" I whispered in a cold voice.

Then I continued on my way.

"You're right Roe... He'll regret that one day" I murmured to Roe as she linked her arms with mine.

I was going to be fine. I mean, sure it hurt but I had my sisters, I had my friends and most of all I had the one thing in the world that would never hurt me... _New York City.

* * *

_

**Plea's Note:**

**Hey hey hey... We're here again. This was SUCH a difficult story to start writing but never fear. I have DONE IT! **** I mean it's not DONE COMPLETELY (I'm be a bit of a tank if I'd done that) but it's underway and locked in my brain. **

**Welcome to new readers, hello again to old friends. **

**Thanks for reading. Let me know your thoughts. **

**Xo Plea**


	2. Now

**Maybe it's All For the Best**

Chapter 2: Now

**Three years Later...**

"Your career has skyrocketed in a little under three years, how did that even happen?" The interviewer asked from the couch across from me. I crossed my right leg over my left and smiled.

"It was pretty crazy actually. My sister had just graduated high school, back in England, and her and our other sister decided to take a trip to New York, because it's my favourite place in the whole world" I flicked my hair over my shoulder as I explained. The interviewer jotted down the words I was saying quickly. "And we were riding the subway, heading back toward our Aunt's place when a man stopped me and told me that I had just the face he was looking for"

"And this man was..." She prompted.

"Well of course, my now-manager Andy Saks" I laughed. "so anyway, he gave me his card, told me to drop by the Modelling Agency and do some head shots and then he completely disappeared. My sisters were totally sceptical, I am the baby after all... but I went along to the Elite offices and, well, here I am!" I grinned and shrugged my shoulders. "Riley Vanderbilt, supermodel" I laughed

"Here you are" She agreed. "So you don't have any immediate plans to go back to England?"

"Not at the moment" I shook my head. "Like I said, I love New York and now my whole career is based in New York. I'm happy to stay here"

"Well that's good" She nodded. She opened her mouth to say something else but a chime from my phone cut her off.

"Sorry" I apologised, pulling it out of my pocket.

"Would that be Mr Nathanial Carter?" She grinned at me, her pen poised.

I tucked my iphone back into my pocket and nodded. "It might be"

"Well that's a yes" she laughed. "How long have you and Nathanial been together now?"

"We've been together about a year and a half" I smiled.

"Blissfully happy?" She asked.

I nodded, my hair falling over my face again. "Blissfully" I agreed. "Of course I'm happy with him. He's a real sweetheart"

"Wedding bells in the near future?"

I shook my head vigorously. "Not on my mind. Maybe in a couple of years... but my definition of a couple is 10" I laughed and she forced a smile. I'm betting she wanted juicy gossip to take back to her editor to print. Suck on that miss reporter lady.

"Well I think I better wrap this up Miss Vanderbilt" She said, flicking her notebook closed. "Thank you for your time"

"Not a problem, thank you for listening" I smiled and stood. "I better go reply to Nate... He wants to know what we're having for dinner" we both laughed and she walked away. I pulled my phone out again and walked to the elevators.

A lot had changed since I first came to New York with my sisters. After I walked into the modelling agency, against the better judgement of Avery and Rosalie, I became what they called an 'over-night sensation'. I had jobs lined up, photoshoots to do and people knew my name. It was like I'd drunk a goblet full of Felix Felicis to be honest, but I hadn't looked back since.

I live in New York, away from everything I left behind and I'm happy. Something I never thought I'd be again.

I stepped out of the elevator and into a huge studio.

"Riley! There you are!" Katelyn, my personal assistant and best friend in New York rushed over to me "Hair and makeup need you right now... You're late"

"I'm not late, I'm on time" I rolled my eyes and pocketed my phone again. "The interview went on a little longer than I thought" I followed her to the hair studio. "Hi Manuel" I greeted the hair stylist.

"Riley, Darling, you're late. I don't have _all_ day" He sighed exasperatedly. I just smiled.

"But Manuel... It's me" I batted my eyelashes.

"Girl, you're lucky I'm a gay man or Nate would have some seerrriouuusss competition" He ruffled my hair and pushed me down into the seat. "Let's get to work on this" He clapped his hands and spun my seat around to face the mirror.

Man I love this life! It was so fast paced and hard but very rewarding. It was the best thing I could ever have asked for.

"Ok that's a wrap!" Nigel, the photographer put his camera down. "Thank you Miss Riley" he took my hand and kissed my cheek. A robe was draped over my shoulders and I pulled it on.

"Anything for you Mr Barker" I smiled. "How was your trip back home?" I asked him.

"Oh darling, it was fantastic. Every time I go home I realise how much I miss the place" He sighed. "Although hearing your accent does do wonders when I'm here" He smiled.

"As does yours... I haven't been home in almost three years" I admitted.

"Far too long! What does your family think?" He said, shocked.

"They're happy if I'm happy" I shrugged with a smile. My phone started ringing and I looked around.

"Riles, it's Nate" Katy called out to me, holding the phone out in front of her.

"I'm being summoned" I laughed. "Catch you later Nige" I waved goodbye to the photographer and trotted over to Katy. I took the phone from her fingers and placed it against my ear.

"Hello?"

"_Hey babe, ready to go to dinner?" _He asked smoothly.

"Dinner? When?" I asked, glancing at Katy. She opened my schedule and flicked through it. She glanced at me after a second and shrugged.

"_Now! I texted you about it!" _He laughed.

"No... You texted me about what I want for dinner, you didn't say anything about us actually going out to dinner" I started walking to the dressing rooms, Katy following behind me.

"_And you said pizza... so we're going to get the best pizza you've ever tasted" _He chuckled again. "_I'll be outside the studio in about 10..."_

"Nate! I don't have any clothes with me except a t-shirt and jeans! I can't go out like this" I froze and looked at my made up self in the mirror. I was only wearing a Victoria's Secrets underwear set from the shoot. Even that was more dressy than what I'd actually worn today.

"_You look gorgeous in anything... this isn't a fancy date I promise" _He said. "_I'm almost there, you better hurry" _

Then the line went dead. I dropped the phone on the dressing table and looked at Katy.

"What?" she asked.

"Nate's almost here... apparently we're going out to dinner..." I bit my lip.

"Spur of the moment much?" She snorted and picked up my jeans from the back of the couch. I took them from her and went into the bathroom.

"I know! It's strange" I frowned and bit my lip. "We're going to get 'the best pizza I've ever tasted'"

"Oh he's going to propose I bet!" Katy said excitedly. She danced around the dressing room.

"What? Oh Katy he is not!" I exclaimed, walking back into the dressing room. I had to dodge around the spasmodic assistant. Truth be told, she's my best friend as well as my assistant, and my roommate. She's also the only one in New York who knows my secret because she's a witch too.

"This is so romantic... you're being whisked away to some far off place where he's going to feed you good food and then propose!" She sighed dramatically. "You know, you're gonna have to tell him about your witchy abilities now, if he proposes"

"Good thing he's not going to propose because I'm not telling him" I rolled my eyes.

"I still don't know why... Nate _adores_ you" she sighed.

"Yeah but me being a witch is my secret. I don't like people knowing my secrets" I shrugged, pulling my curled, honey blonde hair into a messy pony tail.

"You told me"

"Because you found my wand in my bag and you whipped yours out" I snorted and looked at my reflection. "I hope he's not taking me to some ritzy place" I sighed.

"You look gorgeous" She placed her hands on my shoulders, blinking her big, chocolate brown eyes. "He's so proposing!" She squealed.

"He's not!" I exclaimed.

"He is!"

"Katy?"

"Yes Mrs Carter?" she grinned.

"Get back to work" I sighed. She laughed and picked up all our schedule stuff. I handed her my duffel bag to take home.

"Aye aye capt'n" She saluted. "I'll see you back home tonight... when you're wearing that gorgeous Tiffany's one thousand carat diamond" She added cheekily and scooted out of the door. I shook my head and followed her. I exited the building and stood on the street outside.

"Hey baby" Nate called out to me. I looked to my left and saw him leaning on a cute little white Vespa. "Ready to go?" I was relieved to see he was dressed as casually as I was, in a plain black t-shirt and blue denim jeans.

I smiled as a breeze ruffled his blonde hair, blowing it off his face. He really was one of the most gorgeous guys I'd ever seen. Tall, blonde and blue eyed, muscles in all the right places and the complete opposite to what I normally went for. I got tingles in my toes whenever I saw him.

"Where are you taking me?" I smiled as I placed my hands on his shoulders. He leaned in and kissed me softly.

"It's a surprise" He smiled, the cute dimples appearing in his cheeks. "Get on the Vespa kid" He cocked his head over his shoulder and pushed me away from him. He swung his leg over and offered me a helmet. I pulled it over my hair and swung my leg over the Vespa. I settled in behind him and wrapped my arms around his middle as he pulled into the street.

We drove for what seemed like ages, following FDR Drive along the river. It was only when we crossed the Brooklyn Bridge that I realised he was taking me to Brooklyn.

"Nate what are we doing in Brooklyn?" I laughed. He didn't answer me, but we stopped a short time later.

"You know I'm from Brooklyn right?" He asked as he helped me off the Vespa.

"Yeah I know that" I nodded. It made no difference to me. I didn't know much about Brooklyn. I actually liked the place... well the parts he'd shown me.

"Well, I used to work in this Pizza Shop..." He gestured behind him. "Welcome to the best pizza in New York"

I glanced at the shop front behind him and almost laughed out loud. The small green building sat in front of the Brooklyn Bridge and donned the name _Grimaldi's Pizzeria _across the green paint. It was so ironic but I couldn't explain to him about Grimmauld Place. He wouldn't understand.

I took his hand and we entered the shop. "Hey Uncle Nicky" He yelled out to an old man with his back to us. The man turned around and looked at us.

"Nathanial! It's been too long... Your Aunt Bell is going to be mad at you!" His face broke out into a grin and he walked around the counter to hug Nate. "Who is this beautiful creature?" He turned his smile onto me and I was reminded strongly of Dumbledore.

"This is Riley Vanderbilt. My girlfriend" He twisted an arm around my waist.

"Pleased to meet you" I smiled and held my hand out.

Uncle Nicky just looked at it and laughed. "No handshakes here" He pulled me into his chest for a bone crushing hug. "You kids sit! I'm going to get Bell! She'll be so happy to see you Nate" He bustled out the door to our right and yelled out for the woman named Bell.

"Are you related to him?" I asked as we took a seat in a booth by the window.

"No, but they were practically my second family when I was a kid" I smiled. I picked up the menu and looked over all the delicious pizza that I could eat.

"NATHANIAL! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!" A woman's voice cut through the silence. I looked up, startled but Nate jumped to his feel.

"Aunt Bell! I'm sorry, I've been busy!" Nate hugged the round, plump woman affectionately. "Come meet Riley"

"Riley? Who's Riley?" She asked. My stomach knotted. What if she didn't like me?

"This is Riley, Aunt Bell. She's my girlfriend" He smiled. I stood.

"Well she's gorgeous!" Aunt Bell smiled, her red painted lips pulling up at the corners. I breathed out a sigh.

"Hi! This place smells great! I'm starving"

"English too!" Aunt Bell clapped her hands, picking up on my accent. She pulled me in for a hug. "Sit down kids, I'll bring you my special pizza" She winked at me and bustled away.

"They're lovely Nate" I smiled at him as we sat.

"I wanted you to meet them... They're very important to me" He reached across the table and held my hand. "How long have we been together Riley?" He asked, his blue eyes drilling into mine.

"About a year and a half... give or take a few months" I replied, a little guilty that I couldn't remember specifics.

"Are you happy?" He asked.

"Yes! Blissfully" I nodded and squeezed his hand. "Are you?" I felt my stomach knot. What if this was another break up? I don't think I could take that.

"Very... which is why I bought you here today... I wanted you to meet the two most important people in my life beside you because... well... Riley... will you marry me?"

My eyes widened as he dropped down onto one knee and held out the blue Tiffany's box. Nestled inside this box was a sparkly ring. A sparky _Tiffany's _ring. Platinum band, bead-set diamonds accentuate around a brilliant 2 carat centre diamond. It was big, it was sparkly and it was a proposal.

I swallowed and looked up at him, my eyes wide. Nate, Uncle Nicky and Aunt Bell all looked at me expectantly. I breathed in and out.

"Of... of course!" I smiled, my cheeks feeling tight as they pulled up. He stood up and pulled me to my feet. Aunt Bell clapped and wailed about her baby growing up. I pressed my face into Nate's shoulder as he slid the ring onto my finger.

"Riley... I love you" He smiled down at me.

"I... I love you too" I smiled back. He ducked and kissed me.

The rock hung heavy on my hand. This meant I _had_ to tell him about my 'witchy ways' as Katy so eloquently put it and I HAD to go home.

Ah _crap._

**Plea's Note:**

**There's the two 'Then and Now' chapters just to get get the ball rolling. Normal chapters will resume as normal very soon **

**Thanks for reading. Reviews make me feel LOVED :D**

**Xo Plea**


	3. Home

**Maybe it's All for The Best**

**Chapter 3: Home

* * *

**

"_Good morning passengers and welcome to JFK International Airport. This is the first boarding call for flight QF637 to Heathrow on gate 2. Just repeating this is the first boarding call for flight QF637 to Heathrow on gate 2"_ the nasally voice said loudly over the speaker.

I stood up and stretched. "That's me" I said lightly. Nate pouted and blinked his big, blue eyes sadly.

"Why do you have to leave me?" He whined, wrapping his arms around my waist. I pressed my lips to his lightly and looked up into his eyes.

"Because I have to visit my familyyyy" I answered in the same tone, dragging out my words to about twenty more syllables than there should have been. "I haven't seen them in _three years_, it's about time I went home"

_Three years..._ The words floated through my mind. I still couldn't believe how long it had actually been since I'd seen anyone from my family. Part of me was shocked... and part of me felt guilty. Three years was a long time... I'd missed so much.

"Well shouldn't I be going home with you? I mean I am your fiancé and I've never met them before" He pulled me close and kissed my head. He played with the rock on my finger.

"Not just yet. Trust me, my family is a tad traditional... I need to go butter them up before I bring you home" I smiled at him. He flicked some hair out of his eyes.

"I didn't think you even liked your family... you never talk to them or anything" He shrugged.

"Of course I do!" I exclaimed. "It's just hard to see them and keep in contact with them because they live so far away" I shrugged. _And also because they're wizards and don't have telephones or normal ways of sending letters_ I added in my head. I kissed him softly again. "One month and then I'm home" I smiled. "You're shooting a movie anyway... which is another reason why you can't come... You won't even know I'm gone!" I reminded him.

"I could have taken the time off for you" He sighed.

I heard a camera click somewhere behind us and I rolled my eyes. Honestly, could the paparazzi just leave us alone for two seconds!

"It's fine Nate. One month and then I'll be home. My sisters will probably come with me to meet you... and my parents" I kissed him again as the same nasally voice spoke loudly over the speaker again.

"_Good morning passengers and welcome to JFK International Airport. This is the second boarding call for flight QF637 to Heathrow on gate 2. Just repeating this is the second boarding call for flight QF637 to Heathrow on gate 2"_

"I better go" I kissed him once more, pulled away from him and picked up my bags.

"Call me when you get to London" He said as I started to walk away.

"Of course" I nodded and waved over my shoulder. I placed my ticket on the counter and smiled at the girl.

"I love you!" Nate yelled out.

"Love you too!" I yelled back with a laugh. I smiled at the girl who was just staring at me.

"You're Riley Vanderbilt" she said in a quick voice.

"Yeah, I am" I laughed. She glanced behind me.

"That's Nathanial Carter" She blinked. I laughed again.

"It sure is" I turned my head and smiled. He blew me a kiss and I caught it. "Would you like my autograph?" I asked her.

She nodded her head vigorously and thrust some paper across the bench top. I scrawled a quick note to her and kissed the paper. She ripped my ticket and wished me a good flight. I waved once more at Nate as I walked down the tunnel toward the plane.

I sat in my seat and pulled the ring off my finger. It was so big, so heavy. Personally not what I would have chosen for myself but Nate was known for being slightly ostentatious at times. I tucked it into my purse and looked out of the window.

My stomach flipped from excitement as the engines started to whir. I watched the tarmac pull away through the little window beside me. I would be home for the first time in 3 years in just 8 short hours. I wriggled with excitement. I was going _home_.

"VANDERBILT! OVER HERE!"

"RILEY!" I heard people yelling my name. I turned and saw them. My face cracked into an uncontrollable smile. Three years I'd been away from my family. God it was so good to see them.

"I'm home!" I exclaimed, racing over to my Mum, Dad, sisters and best friend. I dropped my bags and jumped on the first person I could grab. It happened to be Ginny and we stood hugging for what felt like forever.

All at once they started talking.

"Three years!"

"Look what you've done to your hair! You're almost BLONDE!"

"You're taller!"

"You're skinnier, don't they feed you in New York!"

"Get off my sister and let me see her!" Avery yelled and everyone let me go. "RILEY!" She yelled, holding out her arms to me.

"AVERY!" I laughed and fell into them.

"Look at you baby girl! You're all grown up!" She laughed and held me tightly. "Three years" she breathed.

"It's been that long huh?" I laughed. "How time flies... How's the shop doing?" I asked about the shop she co-owned with Fred and George.

"Brilliantly. Fred sends his love and he's completely annoyed he couldn't come pick you up by the way, but he'll see you tonight" she brushed some hair off my face. "I can't believe how light your hair is" She laughed.

"Now there's no way anyone can get us confused, hey Riles?" Roe grinned from beside her. I laughed, remembering our appearance was the cause of me being taken by death eaters all those years ago. I pulled away from Avery to hug her.

"No way. Not now" I shook my head.

"I can't believe how grown up my babies are!" Mum wailed and threw her arms around the three of us girls. I laughed. I was _so_ happy to be home.

"So where are we off too?" I shouldered my handbag and linked arms with Ginny.

"The Burrow of course" Ginny laughed. "Mum will have a fit if you don't come and see her straight away. Hermione's waiting for you there as well" She explained as we walked.

"What about everyone else?" I cocked my head to the side.

"They'll be coming for your dinner tonight" Avery nodded.

"Dinner?" I raised my eyebrows and turned around to look at her, walking backwards through the airport.

"Oh yeah, huge feast in honour of your return" Dad nodded seriously. "Your mother and Molly have been planning it since you wrote and said you were coming home"

_Home. _There was that word again. I smiled.

"Wow, really?" I laughed "I feel so honoured!" I twirled around to face the front again. At least it would be easy to tell everyone about my _engagement_ in one hit.

"Excuse me?" Someone said, reaching out for me. I stopped and turned. Two, muggle teenage girls stood smiling at me expectantly. "Are you Riley Vanderbilt?"

"Yes, that's me" I smiled, holding my hands out for the things they wanted me to sign. "Are you girls waiting for someone or going somewhere?" I made small talk with them as I signed the Vogue and napkin for them.

"Waiting for someone. Our cousin. She's going to DIE knowing she missed you... You're like... our favourite model ever!" The blonde giggled nervously.

"Can we get a photo?" the brunette grinned broadly.

"Of course" I nodded. They both pulled out phones and handed them to each other. I stood and posed for two photos. "Anyway, I better get going. I'm here to spend time with the family" I nodded to the surprised faces of my family.

"Oh sorry!" They both chorused.

"Not a problem. Have a lovely day" I smiled, waved and then walked away. All in a day's work for me.

"Shit Riles, how do they know you?" Roe raised an eyebrow at me.

"Oh... I'm kind of famous in the muggle world" I shrugged. Mum and Dad exchanged a look.

"So the modelling thing actually took off then?" Roe sounded shocked. "I didn't think it would go anywhere!" She laughed.

"Roe, I give you the fashion magazines that Riley's in all the time!" Ginny laughed, shaking her head. "Of _course _it went somewhere"

I laughed. "What do you think I do in New York? Work in a coffee shop?" I elbowed her in the side.

"No, I just... well I didn't know you were _famous_ ok?" She stuck her tongue out at me. I laughed and stuck my tongue out in return.

"This way girls, we're apparating" Dad guided us toward the Wizard Apparition Zone. "You _do_ remember how to apparate don't you Riley?" He mocked me.

"D_aaad_!" I exclaimed, hugging his side.

"Just teasing you, muggle" he kissed my head affectionately.

"So who's at the burrow?" I asked as we walked. The zone was WAAAAY away from people. I guess it had to be so there'd be no risk of being seen.

"Well Mum and Hermione of course... Fred and George are finishing early today so they might be there already..." Ginny bit her lip, listing off everyone in her head. "Dad, Sirius and Moody will be at the ministry till late... Fleur will be over with Baby Victoire as well... don't stare at her stomach though, she's HUGE again" She mimed having a pregnant belly and I laughed.

"Draco and Charlie are on the Dragon reserve... I can't remember if Ron and Harry had training tonight or not so they might be there too..." She bit her lip and said something else but I stopped listening. Her saying Harry's name reminded me that I would have to see him again. I hadn't seen him since the night he broke up with me and I told him I never wanted to see him again.

In my defence, he said it first but I was the one to actually stick to it. That was probably the main reason why I loved New York a little more than I should, because it was away from him.

I know it shouldn't matter now. I mean, we were older, more mature, and I'd definitely moved on with my life (Hello Nathanial, my completely gorgeous _fiance_!) but the thought of seeing him after the way we left things made butterflies erupt in my stomach. He broke my heart. He's the reason why I don't put all my love in someone, the reason why I don't trust completely.

It was going to be strange and awkward but I could do this. It was my job to fake a smile, even when I felt like crap. This would be a piece of cake.

* * *

**Plea's Note:**

**Here it is. Numero the third. Hope you enjoy it. Never fear... Harry will be making an appearance very very soon :)**

**Let me know what you think! xo Plea**


	4. Back

**Maybe it's All for the Best**

**Chapter4: Back**

* * *

Mayhem broke out at the Burrow as we walked into the kitchen. The twins jumped on me as soon as they saw me, almost suffocating me with their hugs. Molly started poking my waist, telling me I was too skinny and she'd fix me something to eat. Hermione screamed, dropped her cup of tea and also jumped on me.

By the time all the hugs were finished, I was about to pass out. It felt like every bone in my body was crushed and that wasn't even everyone!

"Oh my god I've missed you all so much!" I laughed as I fell into a seat around the table.

"How long has it been, Riles?" George asked, sitting backward on the seat next to me.

"Three years. Have I missed much?" I asked with a laughed.

"Oh no nothing much" Fred rolled his eyes and sat next to Avery, across from me. "Just a couple of birthdays... Christmas's... a war... but that was small and insignificant" His face broke out into a grin.

"Oh yeah, a small and insignificant _war_" I laughed.

"You're lucky you _weren't_ here" Hermione sighed. "It was awful"

"Probably the only reason I let you stay in New York" Mum spoke up. "It was bad enough with Avery and Roe involved... I didn't want you here too"

"It's over now and I'm home!" I squeezed her hand. She gave me a small smile and I felt a slice of guilt go down my stomach. I should have been here for them.

"So tell us about New York dear" Molly smiled, placing a cup of tea in front of me, bringing me from my thoughts. I took a big sip and sighed. It was lovely and milky, the way tea was meant to be. "Are you living with your aunt in Haven?"

"No, no" I shook my head "I actually live in the muggle city itself. I have my own apartment that I share with my friend Katy" I explained. "Although, Nate would like me to move in with him..." I picked up my tea cup again.

"Nate?" Avery asked.

I bit my lip. I hadn't told them about Nathaniel yet.

"Boyfriend!" Roe squawked, cutting me off. "What boyfriend?"

"Oh yeah... Nathanial Carter. We've been together for almost a year and a half now" I nodded.

"Why haven't you told us about him!" Avery wrinkled her brow.

"Because I keep forgetting you guys don't get the muggle news..." I shrugged.

"I knew" Ginny smirked. Roe stuck her tongue out at Ginny. "Nathanial Carter is a muggle actor. Tall, blonde, very _very_ good looking" She winked at me.

"A muggle?" Roe snickered.

"Yes. A muggle. There's nothing wrong with that Mrs _Malfoy" _I stuck my tongue out at her.

"Someone say my name?" I heard Draco's drawling voice from the door behind me. I jumped up and hugged the pale-faced Slytherin. "Hello Riles... Long time no see" He kissed my cheek.

"Really long time" I agreed. He'd gotten taller and he looked different. I couldn't explain how but it was like he'd aged three years in... well three years. I guess everyone was different now. He let go of me and moved around the table to sit with Roe. He kissed her on the cheek and brushed some hair off her face.

I smiled. They were still so very in love. I was happy for them. Once upon a time I hated that boy, but then he put himself on the line to save me from his psychotic father and I realised he wasn't the bad guy. I still have to repay him somehow.

"So, loving New York hey?" He turned and smiled at me. Even with the scar running down his cheek, made by his father so many years ago, he still looked very handsome. Just... older. Everyone looked older.

"I love New York..." I nodded "I get to wear the most amazing clothes and my job is to smile and have my picture taken... It takes me all around the world as well and I get to see so many different things... It's really the best job in the world" I grinned and took another sip of tea. Oh god the English made good tea!

"But you miss home, right?" Mum bit her lip. I glanced at her. She looked like she was about to cry.

"_Mum_! Of course I miss home!" I grabbed her hand. "It's just... I love New York. I've always loved New York" I added.

"Oh my baby is so grown up!" She exclaimed.

"I was the same when Charlie left..." Molly said, a slight smile on her face.

"Worse with Bill" George sighed.

"Didn't even bat an eye lid when we moved out" Fred rolled his eyes. Molly smacked him softly with the news paper. "It's true!"

"So where is everyone? Who's coming over tonight?" I asked, looking at the big clock on the wall. There were so many hands on it now it was impossible to see anything on it.

"_Everyone's_ coming tonight" Roe grinned.

"Bill is in the vaults and Sirius and Moody are probably in the office... Sirius is the Head Auror down there now" Fred listed off on his fingers.

"Fleur is due over any minute with baby Victoire" Mum said, glancing at the same clock I was looking at.

"Charlie's still on the Dragon Reserve" Draco added. "Finishing up with the Welsh Green we caught yesterday" He explained.

"Ron and Harry are..."

Two loud cracks from the living room cut Roe off.

"Mum! We're HOME!"

"In the living room" Roe continued without missing a beat.

"MUM!" Ron yelled again.

"I'm in the kitchen Ronald! Don't yell!" Molly yelled back. "Guess who's home!" She shot me a broad smile.

I held my breath, feeling like the butterflies were going to erupt out of my throat. This was the moment when I saw him. This was _that_ moment that I'd been half dreading since I remembered it would happen.

"No! Couldn't be... Riley Vanderbilt has come home at last!" Ron strode into the kitchen, a huge grin on his face. I started grinning uncontrollably again and stood up. He, like Draco, also looked different. His hair was shorter, he'd grown about 6 inches and he'd lost that gangly boyish look about him. Standing in front of me was a very grown up Ron Weasley.

"RONALD!" I squealed and jumped into his arms.

"Three bloody years! It's been too long, Riley!" He hugged me so tight I thought my bones would break. "Merlin, don't they feed you in New York?" He put me back on my feet.

"That's exactly what your mother said" I rolled my eyes and slapped his shoulder lightly.

"Mum, haven't you made her anything to eat yet?" He looked at Molly. I laughed. He was still the same old Ron Weasley.

I glanced behind him as Molly started to answer and stopped breathing. I stopped listening, stopped moving, stopped everything. Harry Potter was standing in the doorway rubbing the back of his head, looking awkward and out of place. My breath caught in my throat as I looked him over from top to toe.

He was grown up. His face was no longer round and boyish, but angled and defined. His hair was still the same mess it had always been, but now it was longer and fell in his eyes. He glanced up at me through the mess of black hair and studied me with his sparkly emerald green eyes. I took a deep breath in and out.

"Hiya Harry" I smiled and waved my hand lamely.

"Riley... hey" He smiled back. "How are you?" He walked over and hugged me. It was a very quick hug, no more than a second before he pulled away from me.

"I'm great" I exclaimed. "Glad to be home!" I sat in my seat. Roe kicked me under the table but I shot her a look and picked up the sandwich Molly had made for me.

"That's good... Listen I'd love to stay and chat but I left Teddy with a baby sitter today... I'll see you tonight at dinner" He waved his hand and walked outside. I heard a crack and he was gone.

I stared at the back door, puzzled. "Who's Teddy?" I asked, turning back to everyone.

"Teddy is Teddy Lupin. Remus and Tonk's son" Molly explained. I glanced at my friends but no one wanted to meet my eyes. "Harry took him in after..." She trailed off. That was the only explanation I needed. My stomach dropped out of my butt.

"Oh no" I whispered softly, placing my sandwich back on the plate. "I'm so sorry"

"Nothing we can do about it dear" Molly patted my hand sadly. "We lost a few people in the war"

"Why didn't anyone tell me?" I gulped. I could feel tears behind my eyes and I quickly blinked them away.

"Well because it all happened to fast, in the middle of the war... there was no time to do anything" Mum shrugged.

"I'm... I'm so sorry" I whispered. I stood. "Excuse me" I mumbled before pushing the door open and going outside. I looked up at the purple sky of dusk and took a deep breath. How could I have completely missed everything?

_I was too busy living like a muggle to miss important things back home_ a voice in my head said in a snarky voice. I never realised how out of touch I was in the muggle world, how much I would miss. Guilt ran through me like poison.

I should have been here for my friends. I should have been here but instead I was too happy to be away from one boy.

It sounded so stupid now.

"Don't beat yourself up over it Riles" I heard Ron behind me. "We lost a lot of people but you should be glad you weren't here"

"But that's just it Ron, I wasn't here for people... for my family" I turned around and looked at him, tears in my eyes. "You know I didn't even realise I missed this place until I was standing in front of it" I sniffed. A tear ran down my cheek and I swallowed. "I'm just... sorry I wasn't here"

Ron walked over to me and put his arms around my shoulders, pulling me in close "Don't worry about it. You were safer away from the war, trust me. But we did miss you... he missed you too" He added. I drew in breath through my teeth as my gut clenched. I didn't want to hear about him missing me. I'd rather not know at all.

"Don't Ron. I moved on, it's been two years, I have a fi- _boyfriend_. I don't need to hear he missed me" I shook my head. Ron shrugged.

"Suit yourself" He guided me back toward the house and I wiped my face. "We're so happy to have you home, I promise" He smiled at me before opening the door.

The night continued like nothing had changed and soon the house was filled with EVERYONE; Bill, Fleur and Victoire, Charlie, Marie (Charlie's fiancée), George, Angelina, Fred, Avery, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Theodore Knott, Draco, Riley, Sirius, Dumbledore and of course Harry and little Teddy.

I was so happy to be surrounded by friends and family again. It really started to feel like I'd never left.

"So tell me about this boyfriend of yours that Ginny seems to know everything about. We need all the details, right now!" Fleur said as the girls and I curled up on the couches while we waited for dinner.

Roe nodded from her spot next to me, Victoir on her lap. "I can't believe you never told me!"

"You never told me about Draco so I guess we're even" I smirked at her.

"That's different... You're the baby. I need to know things about your boyfriends and stuff so I can kick their asses" She made Victoir kick her leg and the toddler giggled.

Over by the fire where he was talking to Ron and Sirius, Harry turned his head slightly as if he heard us but didn't look over. He's been back at the burrow for a little while, but he hadn't said anything to me since he arrived. I turned away from him and grinned at the girls.

"Well...He's a muggle. An actor... very famous and totally gorgeous" I sighed. "Tall, blonde with these sparkly blue eyes and of course lots of muscles" I bit my lip as Hermione, Roe and Riley laughed. "You're gonna have to come out to New York and meet him"

"Or you could bring him here" Roe suggested. I looked around at the house. The first three things my eyes fell upon were magic objects; Molly's knitting knitting itself, a broom sweeping itself in the corner and a disguarded chess piece that appeared to be yelling at us.

"Huh uh" I shook my head. "Nate would _freak out_" I snorted. "He's a _muggle_. I've never told him about being a witch because I like him not knowing... for now anyway" I added.

Harry glanced at me and I caught his eye. One eyebrow was quirked as if questioning me, so I looked away quickly.

"So don't you use magic at all?" Ginny sounded shocked.

"Of course I do! How do you think I get my hair looking perfect?" I rolled my eyes.

"I knew it!" She shrieked. "When I saw you in the June Cosmo I was like 'she used my charm on her hair'" She reached beside the couch and grabbed a copy of the magazine. I cringed. Why did she have to pull it out now?

"Oh is this Riley in action?" Fred asked over our shoulder as he passed.

"Yup" Ginny nodded, flipping to the fashion pages. "There" she pointed her finger on the page. I laughed. It was a picture of me standing on a bed in a while Marilyn Munroe style dress with my hair perfectly wavy with a small tiara perched on top.

"Yeah, that's your charm on my hair" I laughed, glancing at the pictures. I was so glad she'd pulled THAT magazine out and not any of my underwear shoots. That would have been embarrassing.

"Give us a look then, Gin" George joined his brother and snatched the magazine from Ginny's hands.

"Yeah, gotta see what's so fantastic about her that she left us behind for the muggle world" Fred nodded, leaning over his brother's shoulder to look at the magazine. Within seconds everyone was crowded around and commenting on my article.

"Woaahhh... Riley in her underwear!" George whistled with a cheeky grin. I blushed. Looks like some snuck in anyway.

"Riley! Why are you in your underwear in this photo?" Mum snatched the magazine from Fred and closed it. She looked horrified. _Oops_.

"Busted" Roe snickered beside me. I slapped her arm lightly.

"Well you see Mum – "

"EVERYBODY OUTSIDE! DINNER IS SERVED!" Molly yelled, cutting me off. I took this opportunity to scamper past my mother.

"Saved by the bell" I breathed to Fred and George as they followed behind me. They chuckled behind their hands and agreed.

Harry walked past me, not even acknowledging I was there. Wasn't going to lie... it stung just a little.

* * *

**Plea's Note:**

**Here it is. Number 4... I just want to let you know that the feelings in this story (coming back home after being away, seeing a first-love who broke your heart into pieces... most of the emotions) is all pretty much true. It happened to me so I'm writing this as a sort of... bittersweet tribute to that. I'm sure we've all been there right? **

**Anyways, let me know what you think... also there's pleaofinsanityfiction . tumblr . com OR formspring . com / pleaofinsanity **** Feel free to follow and ask as many questions as you want **

**Xo Plea**


	5. Argument

**Maybe it's All For the Best**

**Chapter5: Argument

* * *

**

Dinner hadn't changed at the Weasley House at all. It was as loud and as messy as it had ever been... and I _loved_ it. I sat between the twins, across from Roe and Draco and didn't stop laughing or talking once.

"So you never told us you were an _underwear _model" George nudged me.

I glanced around for Mum to make sure she wasn't listening "You never asked" I shrugged when I saw her talking to Molly. "I also do swimwear" I smiled sweetly at them.

"I never thought I'd see the day sweet little Riley stripped for anyone" Fred nudged me from the other side.

I shrugged my shoulders. "Things change"

"Too right they do" They both muttered at the same time, giant grins on their faces. Fred wiggled his eyebrow suggestively at me and I clipped them both over the back of the head.

"Ugh, Pervs"

I glanced between them and the three of us burst out laughing. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Harry watching me from down the table. I glanced at him and caught his eye. Those eyes had always been a weakness for me, they were such a pretty green. He smiled and I smiled and then he looked away.

Nothing was the same now. We were like strangers. I suppressed a sigh and looked back at my food.

I decided this was a good time to make the announcement that I was engaged. I took a deep breath and stood, tapping on my glass to get everyone's attention.

"Can I have your attention please?" I said loudly. People kept talking, not hearing me over the noise.

"OI! RILEY'S SPEAKING!"

"THE PRINCESS WANTS TO SPEAK!" The twins stood up either side of me and yelled. That got everyone's attention and I laughed.

"Thank you. God I've missed you two" There was gentle laughter around the table and all eyes were on me. Suddenly I was afraid. I felt like I was 12 years old again and having to make a speech in front of my class. I swallowed. "I just have a small announcement, the main reason I decided to come home for a visit really..." I bit my lip. I slipped my hands into my coat pockets, my left fingertips feeling the cool ring. "I'm engaged" I pulled my left hand out of my pocket and held up the ring.

Shock registered on everyone's face and there was a moment of silence before everyone started talking at once.

"_Engaged_?" Dad exclaimed. "You're ENGAGED! You're NOT enganged!"

"My baby sister is engaged _before_ me!" Avery wailed. I smiled and looked up and down the table. Sound was drowned out when I caught Harry's eyes. They were surprised but they also held another emotion I couldn't place... hurt maybe? I mentally shook myself. It couldn't have been hurt. Why would it be hurt? I probably imagined it. He broke our gaze when Teddy pulled on his arm.

"Congratulations love!" Draco broke me from my trance and hugged me. More hugging came from the rest of the family, tears even came from Mum. Everyone oohed and ahhed over the ring, fussed over me but for some reason I couldn't enjoy it. I felt numb.

"So why didn't you bring him home?" Sirius asked me as he took my hand to examine the ring.

"He's a muggle and I haven't told him about this yet... I wanted to pre-warn everyone about the engagement first" I shrugged. He gave me a raised eyebrow look. "It made sense to me at the time" I mumbled, feeling silly under his gaze. I cleared my throat. "He's also working. The main reason he couldn't come is because he's working"

"Hey what's that noise?" Fred asked loudly, stopping Sirius from saying anything else. I glanced over at him.

"It's coming from that bag" George frowned, poking my clutch that was resting on the table with his wand.

I frowned and listened, hearing the tinkly sounds of Jack's Mannequin playing from my bag "Oh that's my phone!" I exclaimed, walking over and pulling it out of my bag.

"Your what?" The twins asked together.

"My phone" I laughed. I didn't even know I could get reception out here. I glanced at the screen.

_In Coming Call: Nathaniel._

Oh shit. I hadn't called him yet. I winced and stood. "I better take this" I said quickly to them and trotted back into the house.

"Hello?" I said tentatively.

"_Why the hell haven't you called me!"_ Nate snarled down the phone. "_You should have arrived HOURS ago. What the hell is going on?"_

"Babe, I've been swept away by my family, I'm sorry I didn't call" I answered with a light laugh. "I'm ok though, I was gonna call you after dinner"

"_You've been there since 2 this afternoon Riley, you should have called earlier_" His voice didn't sound as pissed now and I breathed a sigh of relief. _"I miss you, you know that right_?" Suddenly his voice sounded so sincere. I smiled.

"I know... I miss you too" I leant against the bench and folded my arms across my stomach.

"_Do you have to be away for a whole month?_" He whined. "_You're only there to announce that you're engaged... why does it have to take a _month_?_!"

"Because I haven't seen my family in _three _years. I miss them, you know?" I sighed and leant against the bench. Out of the window I could see everyone talking excitedly and I got an overwhelming feeling that there was no place I'd rather be. "Besides, I think my mum and sisters will wanna start planning the wedding" I joked.

"_Sisters? You have more than one_?" He sounded like he was rolling his eyes.

"I've told you about them before" I mumbled. "Avery and Riley"

"_Oh yeah_" He sounded bored. "_Look. I just miss you, that's all" _He sounded sweet and kind now. "_I'm not used to you being away on something other than work" _He chuckled slightly.

"Well maybe I fly back to New York for a weekend, bring my sisters so you can meet them?" I suggested, suppressing a sigh

"_That's my girl" _He sounded happy again. _"Anyway, I have to go. Brad and I are hitting the town tonight. I love you, talk soon" _

"Love you too" I answered automatically. He clicked off and I just let my hand drop to my side.

As much as I loved him, he had a good way of making me feel guilty over the smallest things.

"Are you ok?" Harry's voice made me jump a mile. I looked up and saw him standing in the doorway to the living room, Teddy on his hip.

"Oh. Yeah I'm fine!" I nodded with a smile. He raised his eyebrows like he didn't believe me.

"Who was that?" He asked.

"On the phone? That was Nate" I shoved my phone back in my pocket. I could feel Harry studying me so I dropped my gaze to my nails.

"Nice rock by the way" He muttered, placing Teddy on the floor. I glanced at the giant thing on my finger and sighed. "Congratulations"

"Thanks" I murmured and tucked my hand into my pocket.

"Why are you home, Riley?" He asked quietly.

"To visit everyone" I answered, pushing my hair off my face. "And tell everyone I'm engaged"

"Without Nick?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Nate" I corrected him. "I thought it was better if you guys heard about the engagement before you met him" I shrugged. The more I explained it to people, the sillier it sounded. It made total sense three days ago... and now... it just didn't.

"Shouldn't that be the other way around?" Harry asked, running a hand through his already messy hair.

"Not all the time" I shook my head. "The circumstances called for it. I couldn't exactly bring him home yet because he doesn't know about this part of me... besides, he's working. He's a very busy guy" I nodded.

"Why?" he asked.

"Why what?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Why doesn't he know this part of you" Harry gestured around with his hands.

"I don't think I can trust him with the secret" I answered truthfully. I kicked myself internally. After all this time he still made me tell him the truth.

"Then why are you with him?" Harry asked, pushing his glasses up his face. His green eyes bore questioningly into mine and made me lose myself for a minute. But it was only a minute.

"Because he's a nice guy and I love him" I folded my arms and stared at the table between us.

"Do you really? Because if you loved him that much you'd tell him about you... you kind of have to eventually" Harry snorted. I lifted my eyes and glared at him. He hadn't said one this to me all night, and not suddenly he was questioning whether or not I loved my fiancé?

"Excuse me? What kind of a question is that?" I snapped. I could feel my temper bubbling up under the surface.

"A fair one" He stated simply. "Why marry someone if they can't know the real you?" He shrugged, looking totally arrogant and annoying, leaning against the doorframe with his arms folded. He lifted one shoulder in a shrug "He doesn't even sound like a nice guy"

"What?" I snapped again. Who the hell did he think he was?

"Your phone is really loud. I could hear him talking..." He rubbed the back of his head. "He sounds like a total asshole to be honest"

That was the last straw "Oh piss off, Harry" My temper finally broke. "You've ignored me ALL night, you've barely even looked at me but you think it's ok for you to tell me that my boyfriend sounds like an asshole... that I don't love him enough because I don't want to tell him a secret about myself?" I exploded "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with me?" His face dropped into a look of surprise. "What's wrong with you? The ONLY reason why you came home to visit your family is because you got engaged to someone that it's going to be tricky bringing to the family Christmas dinners" He paused "Oh wait, you don't even come to those" He added snarkily.

"I'm sorry I missed things, I'm sorry I chose to move to New York but I only went because of _you_" I hissed at him, tears springing to my eyes. "I was serious that night Harry. I never want to see you again" I took a deep breath and swallowed "I'm _happy_ now, ok? I love Nate and nothing is going to change that"

"You're not happy. I can tell" He shrugged.

"What the fuck makes you say that?" I shrieked not caring that I swore.

"I know you Riley. I can tell when you're not ok" His expression softened and his voice dropped. "I'm guessing you don't even want to be engaged. You think that ring is way too over the top for your tastes and deep down you know it's wrong that you don't want to tell him that you're a witch"

His words hit me like a kick in the gut. After all this time _how_ did he still affect me like this? How did he know things about me that I hadn't told anyone? I pushed back my tears and let my temper flare up instead. I had to get away from him.

"You don't know me at all, Potter" I snarled, my hands balling into fists. "I am completely different to the person that you left three years ago. I don't need you to be my protector anymore. You gave that up when you gave _me_ up" I let out a hollow laugh.

"You haven't changed that much but suit yourself" He shrugged and looked at the floor "I still care about you Riles" He murmured. My stomach clenched and the tears returned.

"Don't do that" I gasped "Please, don't do that. You don't _care_, you stopped caring a long time ago. Just do me a favour and don't talk to me again. We're better off leaving things the way they were" I turned and placed a hand on the doorhandle.

"Riley..."

"Bye Harry" I shook my head and walked back into the summer night.

"Everything ok?" Ginny raised an eyebrow and cocked her head slightly toward the house. I turned and saw Harry standing with his back to the window, Teddy in his arms.

"Yeah" I smiled, turning back to the table "It was just Nate. I forgot to call him and tell him I was home" I laughed.

"Cute... I can't wait to meet him!" She exclaimed, grabbing my hand and staring at the ring again.

I laughed and was quite happy to be fussed over for the rest of the night. Harry left soon after I sat down. His excuse was Teddy but I knew it was because of what I just said. I didn't care. I meant every word I said. Things between us were better off left the way they were. The less I saw of him this trip, the happier I'd be.

* * *

**Plea's Note:**

**Hey Guys! This was meant to go up last night but I fell asleep... Oops! Hope you forgive me. I just noticed that ALL these chapters have been longer than any of my other stories... this is due, most likely, to the fact that Riley's story takes place over a month, not a year, so I really have to make the most of my situations... Hope you don't mind!**

**anywhoo, till the next chapter (in a few hours to make up for my slackness!)**

**xo Plea**


	6. Ignored

**Maybe It's All For The Best**

**Chapter 6: Immature

* * *

**

I woke the next morning and stared at the roof for a good 30 seconds, wondering where I was. Then I remembered I'd come home and it was my old bedroom roof that I was staring at. I smiled. I was home.

I swung my legs out of bed and padded down to the kitchen. Mum, Dad, Avery and Roe were seated around the table and I laughed. It was like I'd never left.

They all looked up and smiled.

"My baby is home!" Mum jumped up and hugged me tightly.

"Yeah Mum, I was home yesterday too" I chuckled and took my old seat beside Roe.

"Well you've practically been a ghost so forgive her for being surprised" Dad smiled at me. I smiled back and started buttering toast.

"So what are we doing today ladies?" I asked, looking at my sisters.

"I'm going to work but I do believe you and Roe are hanging out with Hermione and Ginny today" Avery answered, passing me a glass of juice.

"Yup" Roe answered around a mouthful of cereal. Thankfully she swallowed before she started talking again. "Probably gonna go shopping in Diagon Alley"

"I like the sound of that" I grinned and stuck the toast in my mouth.

"So, I saw you chatting with Harry last night..." Roe smiled at me from over her mug of coffee. "How'd that go?"

"Ugh horribly" I rolled my eyes and swallowed. "We got into an argument. I took a leaf out of your book and ended it with 'Just do me a favour and don't talk to me again. We're better off leaving things the way they were'" I winced as she groaned.

"What was the fight about?" Avery asked.

"It's a long story" I shook my head and dodged the question. I didn't need my parents hearing this. "Point is, we're better off not talking"

"We have plenty of time over breakfast" Dad chimed, resting his chin on his hand and batting his eyelashes at me.

"Daddy!" I laughed, shoving his face away from mine with my hand. "He was just... questioning me about things is all" I said tactfully before I took a giant bite of my toast. If I had my mouth full they couldn't expect me to answer them could they?

"Maybe you and Harry can work things out with your relationship while you're home" Mum said brightly. "And then you can move back home and live here again"

"Not happening Mum" I said choked out. I swallowed the toast that was still in my mouth "I like my life in New York and I have a perfectly good boyfriend there... Fiancé" I corrected myself and held my left hand out in front of me to smile at the ring.

Mum pouted. "But Harry's such a nice boy"

"So is Nate" I pointed out.

"Well I don't know Nate, do I?" She stuck her hands on her hips and gave me the 'mum' look. I winced and took another bite of toast.

"Harry still cares about you Riles... He's asked about you every day since you've been gone, making sure you're ok and happy and stuff" Roe said. I waved my hands in her direction.

"AH! Roe! I don't need to hear that OK!" I frowned and dropped my toast on the table. "If he had _really_ cared he would have written... or called... or come and found me" I stood up and flipped my hair over my shoulder.

"Maybe he was scared..." Avery trailed off when I shot her a pointed look to shut up.

"I'm going in the shower" I stated and walked out.

What was it about family saying the God's honest truth? They were the only people in the world who could and it sucked because you couldn't chew them up about it. At the end of the day, if your family can't tell you the truth then who can?

My phone buzzed on my bedside table as I walked into my room. I was smiling before I'd even picked it up.

"Hey babe" I chirped into the phone.

"_How's your family_?" he asked, like the conversation the previous night hadn't happened.

"They're good! I can't believe how much I missed them though, it's insane!" I laughed and flopped down on my bed.

"_That's good. I'm glad you're having a good time. Katy called this morning_..." He said. "_You have a shoot for Rolling Stone next week_"

"Well it'll have to be cancelled... I'm not exactly in New York right now" I stretched my legs out straight above me and wiggled my toes.

"_But it's Rolling Stone. You can't eff them around_" He sighed, a hint of force in his voice. "_You better come home_" He sounded like he'd made my decision for me.

I sighed. "Nate. We went through this last night. I _can't_ come back to New York because I'm spending time with my family" I let my legs fall to the bed. "I haven't seen them in three years and they need me right now"

"_Riley, this isn't some B grade magazine. This is effing Rolling Stone_" His voice turned cold and I sat up. "Get _your ass back on a plane and come home now_"

"I can't. Look I have to go. I'll talk to you later" I said to him.

"_Don't you hang up on me Riley_" He growled. "_Don't you_ _dare_..."

"Bye. Love you" I murmured before clicking off. I took a deep breath. I'll deal with him later.

By the time I'd showered and dressed, Roe was hammering on my door impatiently. "I'm coming, I'm coming" I grumbled, grabbing a cream cardigan out of my closet and shrugged into it. "Let's go" I grabbed her arm for side along apparition because I didn't know where Hermione or Ginny lived now days.

When I opened my eyes we were standing in front of a red door with the number 20 on it. Roe pushed it open and walked in.

"We're here!"

"Finally!" Ginny yelled out from somewhere in the house. "Took your time" she appeared, her red hair falling in a curtain around her face.

"Little Miss princess was choosing her outfit" Roe rolled her eyes, dropping her bag on the couch and disappearing through the doorway Ginny's head had appeared around.

I stood in the flat and took in the living room. From the Chudley Cannons flag above the fireplace I guessed it was Hermione and Ron's flat. On the mantle over the fireplace were photos, the little people running around their frames, going about their business.

I picked one up that was of Hermione, Roe, Draco and Harry, arms around each other and laughing hysterically. It was taken in the garden at the Burrow, obviously someone's birthday that I missed. There were pictures of Christmases, holidays, birthdays, events that had happened over the last three years that I'd missed. I sighed and placed it back on the mantle.

I started to turn around, but a picture tucked behind one of Roe, Hermione, Ginny and I at school made me stop. It was a picture of me and Harry at the Halloween Dannce in his 7th year. He was holding my hands and looking shy, like he wasn't sure what to do. My figure glanced around and then pulled myself into him for a hug. The figure of myself sighed, the figure of Harry smiled and rested his head against mine and they stayed like that. The other people were a dancing blurr around us but our figures were oblivious of it all. That's how it used to be between us, so long ago.

I swallowed and put that picture back down.

"SO are you gonna tell us what you and Harry argued about last night, now that Avery, mum and dad aren't here to hear?" Roe said loudly, coming back into the room. She handed me a mug of hot chocolate and plonked herself onto a couch.

"You and Harry argued last night?" Hermione asked, sitting beside my sister.

I sighed and took a seat on the arm chair.

"We might have" I rolled my eyes and took a sip of the chocolate goodness. I glanced at my friends and saw them looking expectantly. "He was trying to tell me I'm not happy in New York with Nate" I gave in.

"Why would he think that?" Ginny raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know?" I shrugged. "When I got off the phone to Nate last night Harry was in the living room and he overheard what Nate was saying and –"

"What was Nate saying?" Roe asked.

"He doesn't want me away from New York for a month" I pouted. "He misses me, that's all" Watered down version, I know, but I got the gist of what he was saying right.

"I hate it when Draco goes away to Romania to work on the Dragon Reserve there" Roe nodded understandingly.

"Well Harry started questioning me about the engagement, wondering why I hadn't told Nate my secret and why I didn't bring him home to meet everyone... and I kinda lost my temper" I shrugged. "He was being a total asshole"

"Why don't you want to tell Nate... I don't think I understand" Ginny shook her head. I sat forward. I'd been working on this excuse all night. I don't know why I didn't think of it before...

"Because Gin, we're so in the public-eye that it's hard enough for me to keep my secret, let alone two people. There's only one other person in New York who knows I'm a witch and that's my room mate Katy" It made sense but it wasn't the total truth. "So Harry asked why I was with him and I told him it was because I loved Nate but then he tried to turn that back around by saying that if I loved Nate that much then I would tell him my secret" I threw my free hand up in the air. "So I snapped. Told him it's better off to leave things the way we left it and not try to be friends" I sighed.

"Smooth Harry" Ginny snorted. "But you don't even want to try and be friends with him?"

"No Gin, I don't. I'm happy now. I got over him. I've spent the last three years _getting_ over him. Nate's good for me" I smiled, glancing down at the engagement ring. Today it didn't look so big and gaudy. I actually kind of liked it.

Hermione smiled. "Well that's good, and we all can't wait to meet this guy, but Harry was your friend way longer than you and Nate were even together... maybe for the sake of your friendship – "

"No Hermione. The last thing he ever said to me was he didn't love me and didn't want to see me again. Roe, you were there, it was awful. It broke me" I looked at my sister for support.

"Yeah and I broke his face the next time I saw him" She snorted. "I still feel bad about that" I rolled my eyes.

"The point is I'm over Harry. I'm engaged and I'm happy. I want to stay that way" I finished with a small shrug of my shoulders and put the cup to my lips again.

I want to stay happy. If Harry was in the picture I don't think I could. I'm not silly. I know what the feeling was when he said he still cared. It was like I was transported back three years and I was still in love with him. It was that little kick to remind me that he was still in my mind and I couldn't let it stay there. Harry broke my heart once, I wouldn't let him to do it again. He had to regret ever letting me go.

A loud knock at the door broke the silence that fell over the four of us. Hermione stood and went to her door.

"Hey Hermione, I'm sorry about this but Sarah's had an emergency and can't look after Teddy today" His voice got louder as he entered the flat. I looked down at my mug as I heard them walk into the room. "Do you mind?" I glanced up. He looked gorgeous wearing a very official looking, navy pinstripe suit. Obviously it was what he wore to the office. His hair was still effortlessly messy but it looked tamer than it had yesterday.

"No not at all Harry, as long as Teddy doesn't mind being fussed over by the four of us" She dropped her voice into that silly baby voice people use on little kids, to talk to the toddler in Harry's arms. Harry's eyes glanced over me like I wasn't there. He turned to Hermione and handed Teddy to her.

"Great. Thank you so much. I'm so glad you're off today" He smiled and clucked Teddy under the chin.

"It's not a problem Harry. All we're doing today is taking Riley shopping, so we'll meet you at the twins Joke Shop at 4:30?" She ruffled the thick, chocolate brown hair of Teddy and the boy giggling. His big, brown eyes fell on me and he blinked. I waved my fingers and he smiled, mimicking my actions.

"Sounds great. Thanks again" He ducked and kissed Teddy's cheek. "I'll see you later champ. You be good for Aunty Miney, Aunty Roe and Aunty Gin ok?"

Teddy's big eyes trained on Harry and he grinned, his hair turning bright blue. Obviously he had inherited his mothers abilities. "Bai!" Teddy chirrped happily.

Hermione walked Harry out. "Looks like I'm being ignored" I muttered and rolled my eyes.

"Can you blame him? You did tell him to never talk to you again" Roe snorted and stood up.

"Yeah I know" I shrugged. I walked through the flat and into the kitchen to put my mug in the sink. I know I told him to never talk to me again but being ignored still hurt a little. He acted like I wasn't even there... when did I say that we should do that? I didn't. That was just him being an idiot. I walked back into the lounge room.

"Well are we going to shop or what?" I grinned at the girls.

We wandered around Diagon Alley for _hours_. It hadn't changed one bit and it only made me miss being home even more. It was nice to be with my friends again and I was even nicer to not have to worry about paparazzi following me everywhere.

"I really liked the lemon yellow dress" I reached into my bag of tricks for a liquorish wand. Teddy looked up at me with big, expectant eyes and I gave him one too. His face cracked into a HUGE grin and he toddled along beside us happily.

"Yeah I did too... only because it looked _amazing_ on you" Hermione agreed and pushed open the door to the twins Joke shop.

"It looked foul on me" Roe rolled her eyes. I laughed.

"Hello ladies... and Teddy" Fred greeted us as we walked into the shop. "How was your day?"

"Brilliant! Diagon Alley hasn't changed AT ALL!" I laughed happily. "It's busier than I remember it though"

"That's because that little insignificant war is over m'dear. People are safe to walk around without fear of being hexed, cursed or killed" He answered me with a wave of his hand. "So how did Teddy get to hang out with four lovely ladies all day? Lucky man, lucky man" Fred tickled him along the ribs and the toddler let out a shriek of delight.

"Sarah had to be pulled away because of a family emergency so Harry dropped him around to me" Hermione answered, readjusting Teddy on her hip. "He knew I wasn't working today"

"Who's Sarah?" I asked, curious that everyone seemed to know this girl.

The four others exchanged a look before Ginny sighed. "She's Teddy's baby sitter. She looks after Teddy during the day while Harry's at training or work but we think she likes Harry a little more than she should..."

"She's horrible really" Fred chimed. "Sad thing is, I think Harry might actually like her back"

"She can't be that bad can she?" I raised an eyebrow.

"You have no – UGH" Fred was cut off by Ginny's elbow to the gut.

"Hey Harry" She chirped. "Busy day at work?"

I turned and saw Harry walking through the joke shop door. His hair was a mess now and his had his jacket open, tie undone. Either way he looked amazing. Once again his eyes slid right over me, like I wasn't even there.

"DAD DAD DAD DAD!" Teddy shrieked when he saw Harry. He almost launched himself out of Hermione's arms to get to him.

"Hey champ!" Harry grinned, swinging the two year old around and then holding him close. "Have fun today with Aunty Miney?"

"Yus!" Teddy nodded happily. "I got lick-ish" he held up the sticky end of the liquorish wand.

"Well that's yum... who gave you that?"

"Eyeley!" He pointed at me. For the first time Harry actually looked at me. For like, two seconds. Then he looked away.

"We better get you home and in the bath then Teddy" He kissed his head lightly. "Thanks for today Mione"

"Not a problem Harry. I wish I could have him all the time" She kissed Teddy on the cheek. "Will we see you tonight at Dinner?"

"Possibly" he nodded. "Bye Roe, Fred... Gin" He nodded to everyone but me. My stomach twisted a little but I ignored it.

Instead I rolled my eyes. "Oh that was mature" I said with a snort.

"You can't blame him... you did tell him not to talk to you again" Roe reminded me.

"Am I missing something here?" Fred asked.

"I may have told him to piss off too" I bit my lip. "But that's still no reason for completely _ignoring_ me!" I exclaimed and started walking toward the back of the shop. "That's just immaturity at it's finest!"

"You told him to PISS OFF?" Hermione squawked and followed me "RILEY!"

"Why did you tell him to piss off?' Fred asked, falling into step beside me.

"Because he was poking his damn nose into where it doesn't belong" I answered.

"Sounds like Percy"

Hermione sighed. "But Riley he's your –"

"If the next word out of your mouth is 'friend' Mione, I'll slap you" I spun around to glare at her.

"Wow hello. What did we miss?" I heard George say from the counter. I only knew it was George because Fred was standing behind Ginny.

"Nothing" I said loudly.

"Riley and Harry got into an argument last night" Roe said at the same time as me.

"Oh... lover's spat?" George and Fred grinned wickedly.

"NO!" I shrieked. "No... I don't even know what it was but it wasn't that"

"Harry thinks Riley's not happy with Nate" Roe interjected.

"Why would he think that?" Fred raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know, you'd have to ask him because I have no idea what goes on in that deluded little head of his" I rolled my eyes and waved my hands. "Trust me, it's better if we don't talk... Nate probably wouldn't like me hanging out with my ex-boyfriend anyway" I waved my hand and brushed some hair off my face.

"Why should he care you're hanging out with an old friend?" George asked.

"Exactly. Harry's just an old friend" Ginny nodded her head.

"Because Harry is my _ex-boyfriend_. He extinguished his right to be my _friend_ when he broke up with me" I folded my arms and scowled.

"But Riley..."

"NO! I don't want to hear anymore on the topic ok? I'm going home. I'll see you guys later" I waved my hand at them and disapparated with a crack. I didn't want to hear any more about Harry-freakin'-Potter.

* * *

**Plea's Note:**

**Wow. Over 3000 words just for YOU GUYS! Neat huh? Sorry about not posting at my usual time last night... I got a little bit distracted by AVPM & AVPS... I watched them ALL :D God I love Harry Potter fans. Best people in the world amiright? **** Till next time lovely readers.**

**Xo Plea**


	7. SetUp

**Maybe it's All For The Best**

**Chapter 7: Set-up

* * *

**

"_You sound so... English!"_

"That's because I am, Katy" I snorted. "It's so good being home though. I've missed it so much" I sighed and shut the magazine that was open on my bed.

"_How did the family take the engagement?" _

"Surprisingly well. Mum and Dad had a seriously talk to me yesterday about how things are _meant_ to work – meeting him before he proposes yadda yadda... but other than that, it's been great. Everyone's happy with me, mum and Molly started talking about planning the other day..."

"_Molly?"_

"Like my second mother" I answered. "Dad actually wants to come to New York so that's good. I just... can't believe how much I missed everyone!"

"_But you miss me right?" _She asked. "_You miss New York, your job and me?"_

"Of course Miss Katy. Trust me, I don't think I could live here again" I laughed. "That might be a little too close to everyone"

"_Good... Nate rang me today... He wants me to try and talk you into coming home early"_

"Probably not gonna happen" I said flatly.

"_That's what I told him... I told him that you need your time with your family and he seemed a little annoyed but I think that's because he misses you"_

"I know. I miss him so so so much" I stood and wandered around my room. "God. My room hasn't changed one bit" I muttered. "I swear there's still dirty clothes in the hamper from three years ago"

"_Ew" _I imagined her wrinkling her nose up like a little chipmunk. "_That's gross!" _

"Obviously I'm exaggerating" I laughed. Although that sock tucked under the bed might not be an exaggeration. My eyes fell on a small wooden chest under the bed and I dropped to my knees, still listening to Katy prattle on about something that happened at the studio today.

I realised what it was when I got to it. It was my old jewellery box. I gasped and opened the lid. Inside was all my old jewellery from when I was growing up. My grandmothers ring; the necklace that Roe gave me for my birthday... even the butterbeer cork necklace that Luna gave me in fourth year was here. It was my life, right here in a small wooden chest. Including the one and only piece of jewellery Harry gave me. Butterflies battered against the sides of my stomach as I pulled out the delicate bracelet he'd gotten me for my 17th birthday. Small, Golden Snitches made up the links, joined at the wings and crafted by elves. I remember the day I got it as well because it was the most beautiful piece of jewellery I'd ever seen. It still is.

I turned it over and there on the clasp were the words _You caught the Seeker._ My heart thumped in my chest. It was a joke between me and Harry. One I'd rather forget but somehow I couldn't. Not now.

"_Riley? Are you listening? You've gone quiet"_

"Sorry Katy... I got distracted by my old jewellery box... what did you say?" I shook my head and dropped the bracelet back into the box. I picked up the box and dropped it on my dresser. I'd have to go through that tomorrow to get rid of anything that I didn't need anymore.

I sighed and glanced at my clock while Katy started talking again. Then I shrieked.

"Oh holy shit Katy! I'm gonna be late!"

"_Huh? For what?" _ She sounded confused.

"Roe and I are going to lunch with some old friends from Hogwarts" I said as I pulled my wardrobe doors open and searched for something to wear.

"_Oh. Any hot English wizards that would make my mom and dad happy?" _

I laughed. "Maybe. I don't think Neville is seeing anyone... Would Irish do? I think Seamus is single" I held up a grey sundress against me and nodded.

"_Irish would be great!" _She sounded delighted. "_Call me later!" _

I clicked off and pulled the dress over my head. I fluffed my hair in the mirror and applied some light makeup. "Jewellery" I murmured, my eyes falling on the jewellery box I'd just retrieved from under my bed. I opened it and pawed through it to find pieces that would go with my outfit.

I chose my grandmothers pearl earrings and the ring Avery gave me for my 15th birthday. I bit my lip when I saw the bracelet again. It was still the most gorgeous thing I'd ever seen. A nostaligic feeling washed over me.

When I first got the bracelet I never took it off and I loved it to death. I'd stare at it for hours, making the light dance off the shiny gold snitches. When Harry broke up with me it was the first to go.

I bit my lip. It couldn't hurt to wear it again, right? I mean, it's not like Harry's gonna be at lunch. Besides, it _totally_ went with my outfit.

Making a snap decision, I fastened the bracelet around my wrist and nodded at my reflection.

"Hey, Riley... I'm gonna meet you and the others at the Woodcroft Cafe" Roe stuck her head around the door. I raised my eyebrows.

"Why?"

"Draco's having some sort of crisis at home" She rolled her eyes. "I won't be long"

"But... I don't even know where the place is!" I exclaimed.

"Just apparate to Hogsmeade and it's across from the Three Broomsticks" She smiled brightly. "Hermione and Ginny will probably be waiting" She ducked away before I could say anything else. "Oh by the way" She reappeared for a second "You look amazing" Then she was gone.

I laughed. "Odd child" I shook my head. I grabbed my purse and left my room. I apparated by myself to Hogsmeade and was happy to find that it hadn't changed either. It was just busier than I'd ever seen it.

I followed the directions Roe had given me and found the relatively new cafe with ease. I looked around but didn't see any of my friends. I bit my lip. Maybe this was the wrong cafe.

"Can I help you?" A young, blonde waitress approached me.

"Uhm yes... I'm meant to be meeting friends here for lunch. This is Woodcroft cafe right?" I asked her, flicking my hair over my shoulder.

"It sure is. Maybe you're early?" She suggested, snapping her fingers. "What name would a reservation be under?" A book appeared in front of her.

"Either Vanderbilt, Granger or Weasley" I supplied all three names.

"Vanderbilt" She nodded. "The other party isn't here yet so I'll show you to your table and I'll send them through when they arrive" She shut the book with a snap and started walking through the busy cafe. She led me to the back of the cafe, to a cute terrace setting. "Here's your table" She gestured to the two seater table.

"This isn't big enough" I shook my head.

"Well the reservation said for two..." She gave me a strange look." I'll go and get you some water" She said and walked away.

I sat on the sunny side of the table uncertainly, enjoying the warmth and watched the other people around me. I cursed the fact that wizards don't have phones. I had no way of contacting Roe, Ginny or Hermione. I played with the bracelet absently while I waited, like the feeling of it being back.

"Here's your table... I'll let you settle in and someone will come and take your order"

"Thank you"

I heard the waitress being over someone else and I turned to see if it was for my table.

"Riley?" His confused voice made my stomach squirm. Harry stood behind me awkwardly in a plain white t-shirt and blue denmin jeans. My eyes lingered a little longer than they should have, but who can blame me? That shirt was just the right amount of snug to betray the outline of a very fit body underneath. My throat went dry.

"Harry?" I came to my senses and stood. "What are you doing here?" I hid my wrist behind my back quickly. I knew I shouldn't have worn the damn bracelet!

"Well, Hermione told me that there was a lunch today with some old friends... but I think we may have been set up" He ran a hand awkwardly through his hair.

Realisation hit me like the Knight Bus.

"I'm going to _kill_ them" I said flatly and picked up my bag. "I'm sorry about this. See you around" I sighed and started to walk away.

"No Riley..." He called out. "Stay" I turned and saw him gesturing to the seat with one hand. The other was running through his hair again. "I have a baby sitter all afternoon for Teddy... and I wanted to apologise"

I raised one eyebrow and stared at him. He waved his hand again and then sat. Against my better judgement, I sat too. I was _so_ going to kill them now.

"So..."

"So" He nodded his head. We sat awkwardly in silence, trying not to look at each other. We were best friends once... now it's like we're complete strangers.

"Ok so are we ready to... order... for... drink?" The waitress stumbled on her words. She was too busy staring, open mouthed, at Harry. He looked uncomfortable as she grinned and batted her eyelashes at him. Harry pushed his glasses up his nose.

"We'll have two butterbeers... and I'll have the chicken burger" He closed his menu and looked at me. "Riley?"

"I'll have that too" I nodded, shoving the menu's in the waitresses hand. "_Thanks_" She glanced at me, rolled her eyes and walked away.

"Sorry about that... it's gotten worse since the war..." Harry sighed.

"Don't worry about it... I know what it's like" I shook my head.

"Oh yeah" He smiled briefly. "Famous Miss Vanderbilt"

"I'll admit though, it's nice not to be noticed every two seconds. No one knows me in this world" I grinned.

"It's the reason why I live in muggle London. No one knows me there" He admitted. A dark haired girl walked over to us with a big smile on her face. Obviously the waitresses were talking about Harry in the kitchen because sashayed her hips as she approached. She placed his butterbeer down on the table in front of him.

"Anything else?" She fluttered her eye lashes.

"No. I'm good thanks... Riley?" He looked at me again. I was struggling not to laugh at the girl's pitiful attempt to get Harry's attention.

"I'm fine" I nodded. "Thank _you_" I added force and she glanced at me, eyes flashing. She placed my drink in front of me with a thump and it sloshed over the sides.

"Oops..." She rolled her eyes. "Let me know if I can do _anything_ for you" She purred to Harry before walking away.

"What a nut case" I rolled my eyes.

"You have no idea" He shook his head. "I hate it"

"I know" I murmured softly. "You always have"

"Well it's worse now" He sighed, glancing at me. "Riley, I'm so sorry for the other night. I didn't mean to... boss you around" He waved his had as if searching for the right words. "It's not my place to say whether you happy or not" He looked down at his hands. "I'm just glad you're home"

I took a sip of butterbeer and watched him. "I'm glad I'm home too... and I'm sorry I told you to piss off. I shouldn't have snapped like I did"

"I _was_ being a prat though" He pointed out.

"Yeah. You were" I agreed and he laughed. "What?"

"You haven't really changed Riley... I can still see you're the same" I blushed and ducked my head. "I'm so sorry how I handled things back then Riles. I wish I could go back to that night and take it all back, do things right you know?" He spoke softly and I had to look up again. My stomach was being attacked from the inside by butterflies and I couldn't think of anything to say.

"What's done is done, Harry" I spoke finally. "We're both older now. We grew up. We moved on" I said, my hand going unconsciously to my ring. My stomach was squirming and I hoped I could keep some food down.

"Still, I'm sorry" He looked down at the table. "But you're right. We grew up... moved on" He added softly.

I opened my mouth to say something when a plate of food was dropped in front of me.

"Two chicken burgers" The blonde was back and batting her eyelids at Harry. I scowled at her. "Anything else?" She asked him. She placed a folded up napkin on his side plate.

"No. Thanks" I answered. She glanced at me and rolled her eyes before turning and walking away. Harry picked up the napkin and groaned.

"It's her name and what time she finishes"

I laughed and grabbed it from his hands. I grabbed a pen from my bag and scrawled a note back to her.

"What did you write?" Harry asked as I stood.

"_Thanks, but no thanks. Love_ _Riley_" I grinned. I walked inside, dropped the note on the register in front of the blonde. "I think we need some more butterbeers please" I flicked my hair and turned away. If modelling had taught me anything, it was how to be catty in the sweetest possible way.

After that, Harry and I sat and talked and it started to feel more relaxed, like we remembered who we were and what we used to be. Maybe I didn't have to kill Hermione, Roe and Ginny after all.

* * *

**Plea's Note:**

**Sorry for how short it is guys. Not feeling my best. My boyfriend's being a... well insert profanity here... I'm declaring this day and international 'my boyfriend's being a **** so I'm going to kick him in the nuts and trade him in for Draco/Fred/George/Harry/Ron/Sirius/Hermione (if you're that way inclined)' Day. Who's with me?**

**Xo Plea**


	8. Lucifer

**Maybe it's All For The Best**

**Chapter 8: Lucifer

* * *

**

"Oh. Look Ginny... were we meant to be somewhere today?" Roe said to Ginny as Harry and I walked into the Burrow.

"Oh yeah I totally forgot about lunch... have a good time?" She smiled at us, blue eyes shining.

"I feel like I should kill you" I rolled my eyes. "But yes... I did have a good time at lunch with Harry" I glanced over at Harry and smiled.

He smiled too and ducked his head. "Ron in, Mione?" He asked.

"Living room I think... something about a Quidditch game on the wireless" She waved her hand in the direction of the living room.

"Excellent" Harry grinned and disappeared. I took a seat at the table with Roe, Hermione and Ginny.

"You guys suck" I said flatly when he was gone. The three of them burst out laughing.

"But you love us right?" Roe chimed.

"Something had to be done about you two Riles... You were such good friends... we just had to remind you of that" Hermione explained with a nod. "Besides... how are we expected to do _anything_ with you two hating on each other"

"Well I admit it, you're right... but that was _so_ embarrassing when we realised what had happened... _so_ awkward!" I sighed.

"But it got better right?" Ginny raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah it really did" I nodded, a smile creeping onto my face. I played with my ring absently. "The waitresses were practically tripping over themselves trying to get his attention" I snorted. "He looked so uncomfortable"

"Yeah that's gotten worse since the war ended and he was like a big hero" Ginny waved her hand. "He hates it"

"I know. He always has" I shrugged. "But really it was quite pathetic" I sighed.

"Jealous?" Roe asked with a smirk that would rival her boyfriends.

"_No_" I held up my left hand as if it explained everything. "I just think it's hilarious"

"What's hilarious?" Harry entered the room again.

"The waitresses" I answered. He groaned and rolled his eyes.

"Thank you again for telling her to bugger off" He ruffled my hair affectionately. "I'm just ducking home to pick up Teddy and my broom. I'll be back soon" He smiled at me. I smiled back and turned to face the girls. They were all looking expectantly, waiting for me to talk.

"What?" I asked innocently

"You told one to bugger off?" Hermione's lips twitched.

I kept my face still. "She left her name and what time she got off work while he was having lunch with _another girl_... how did she know it wasn't a date?" I shrugged.

"But it wasn't a date" Ginny pointed out with a grin.

"But it could have been... it was rude of her to cut someone elses grass" I sniffed, playing with the bracelet on my wrist. I don't know if Harry had noticed it was on at all today.

"So what did you say?" Roe prompted.

"I just wrote back a little note that said thanks but no thanks" I smirked.

"Ouch. Bitchy" Ginny giggled.

"But funny" I nodded. Two cracks outside signalled the arrival of people and I glanced out the window. A short girl with dark, chocolate brown hair stood on the step, Teddy on her hip. "Who is..."

"Oh no" Ginny groaned. The door opened.

"RON I'M BACK! LET'S GO FLY!" Harry bellowed through the house. "Sarah, you know the girls right?" He addressed the girl behind him. She looked at us with bright blue eyes.

"Yeah I know them" She smiled. "Except for you" Her eyes fell on me. She glanced at Harry and quirked an eyebrow, bumping Teddy up her hip in the process.

"Oh right. Sarah this is Riley... an old friend from Hogwarts and Roe's sister" Harry rubbed the back of his head awkwardly. I quirked my own eyebrow but turned to the girl.

"Hey" I smiled and stood to shake her hand or something. She looked me up and down with cool eyes. Suddenly she didn't look so friendly.

"Hi" Was all she said.

"FLY!" Teddy exclaimed, pointing to Harry's broom by the door.

"You want to fly Teddy?" Sarah turned and cooed at the boy. I glanced at Roe and raised my eyebrows. Did she really just size me up like a school girl? "Come on then, maybe Daddy will finally let you on the broom" She tickled Teddy, who giggled.

"Not likely" Harry shook his head. "RON, COME ON!"

"I'm coming" I heard Ron yell back. Harry smiled.

"You girls coming outside to watch... or play?" He grinned at me, knowing full well there would be no way I'd get on that broom. The only time I ever have was when I was forced but now, no way.

"In a minute" Roe answered with a slight nod.

"Come on Teddy, let's go" Sarah cooed at Teddy and walked back outside, ignoring us completely. Ron and Harry left behind her, brooms over shoulders.

"Did she seriously just..."

"Yes" Ginny answered me before I could finish my question. "Yes she did"

"Fred wasn't exaggerating when he said she was horrible" Hermione shook her head. "He's brought her to meet us a few times and she's just a total bitch"

I stared at Hermione in shock. Hermione never usually had a bad word to say about most people. Especially people her friends respected.

"She's the biggest bitch I have ever encountered" Roe pulled at face.

"So... kinda like Annabelle?" I asked, referring to a bitchy girl that had been in Avery's final year.

"Worse... if Annabelle were on crack and made love to a Dragon, Sarah would be that child... No wait... Even a DRAGON doesn't come close to Sarah... More like... Lucifer"

"Lucius?" I asked.

Roe cracked up laughing. "Close enough"

"I can't believe she just stood there and sized me up like we were 16 years old!" I shook my head in disbelief.

"She's psycho. Probably knows who you are and thinks you're back to claim Harry" Ginny stood and nudged me.

"Well she's sorely mistaken" I rolled my eyes and followed them outside. Was I lying? Maybe... but I was in no way back to 'claim' Harry. We had separate lives now... it hurt, but that was life. C'est la vie, Que Sera, Sera and all that. It's life. It's how the story goes.

"Hi Sarah. I'm Riley, how are you?" I said pleasantly to the girl sitting under a tree. She glanced away from Teddy on her lap and looked at me.

"I'm fine... you're the one that ran away to New York aren't you?" She asked, not bothering to be polite and ask how I was in return.

"Yeah... well I didn't exactly _run_ away... I just never came home" I smiled.

"And you live like a muggle?" She asked shortly.

"Well... yes" I nodded uncertainly.

"Why would you bother?" She rolled her eyes. "I'm trying to convince Harry to move away from London... raise Teddy like a proper wizard but he won't listen" She sighed. "Isn't that right Teddy? He won't listen to us! We want to move away from the yucky muggles!" She gushed and tickled the toddler.

"There's nothing wrong with muggles" Roe said coldly. I glanced at Hermione, who was looking at her hands.

"You do realise that Harry's mother was a muggle born right?" Ginny asked.

"Of course. But Lily Evans was a brilliant _Witch_. Nothing to do with muggles" Sarah shrugged.

Roe took a deep breath and gritted her teeth. "You're an idiot... I'm going to play Quidditch" She walked away, Ginny following behind her.

"I have to go finish my research for the ministry" Hermione sighed and disappeared back inside before I could stop her. She left me alone with Sarah: spawn of Lucifer and Annabelle Valentine.

"Whatever" Sarah just shrugged.

I bit my lip to keep from saying anything. I didn't really want to get into an argument with a girl I didn't know, especially not now that Harry and I were actually on speaking terms again. I glanced at Teddy, playing happily on her lap. I smirked as I pulled out half a liquorish wand from my purse and held it behind Sarah's shoulder.

"EYELEY!" Teddy exclaimed, holding his hands out to me.

"Hey Teddy man" I reached over and took him before Sarah could protest. "How are you?" I buried my face in his shoulder and hugged him.

"Good" He smiled happily, his hair changing from a purple to a blue. I settled him on my lap and gave him the liquorish wand. "Fanks" he chirped. I giggled and looked out at Harry flying in the air.

I'd always thought that when Harry flew was the only time he looked completely relaxed. He looked effortless and weightless, something I think he wished he was all the time. A painful memory came back to be from when we used to be together and I gasped. I remembered cheering for him at Quidditch matches, remember thinking how amazing he looked as he concentrated on the snitch, the hair blown off his face and his green eyes keen.

I hugged Teddy tightly and played with the heavy ring on my finger.

"Nice rock" Sarah spoke. I glanced at her and saw her eyes glued to my ring in surprise.

"Oh yeah" I smiled, twisting the ring the right way up. "I have a fiancé back in New York"

"Why didn't he come?" She asked shortly. I continued to stare out at Harry, watching him fly around.

"He had to work... he's an actor and he's shooting a movie now" I explained. No use going into the long explanation with her. She wouldn't understand.

"He's a muggle?" She sounded surprised.

"Yes" I answered testily.

"That's nice" She replied in a tone that said she clearly didn't think he was nice.

"He's the best" I sighed happily. She let out a small laugh and I wanted to smack her over the back of the head.

I'm glad I didn't though. Harry looked over and smiled at us.

"Wave at Daddy, Ted" I pointed to Harry.

"DADDY!" Teddy shrieked, waving his hand frantically. Harry laughed and waved back. I bit my lip and tucked a strand of hair over my ear. Harry hovered in the air and watched me, I could feel his eyes on me. My heart did flips.

"I think we might go inside Teddy. It's starting to get a little chilly" Sarah stood up in a huff and took Teddy off my lap. "Harry's over you" She said in a voice that clearly wasn't sweet. "Oh, I've heard all about you" she rolled her eyes at my surprised expression "so don't think you can just waltz right back into his life and ruin it. He's happy now... _without you_" She snarled at me before walking away. I raised an eyebrow and watched her walk inside.

That girl was a class _A_ bitch... one of the worst I'd ever seen and that said a lot considering some of the girls I work with. I sighed and looked back at Harry. I really hoped he wasn't into her...For the sake of everyone elses sanity.

* * *

**Plea's Note:**

**Sorry it's so late guys! Having troubles with my internet... I wasn't worried about anything but fanfiction to be honest... but really, I don't like this chapter. Sarah's a bitch. I think we can agree on that ;) I hate writing her... BUT I'M DETERMINED!**

**Next one out soon.**

**Xo Plea**

**p.s. TO KING OF WASTELAND! I HAVEN'T FORGOTTEN YOUR REVIEW! I WILL REVIEW VERY SOON I PROMISE :D THANK YOU IN ADVANCE xo**


	9. London

**Maybe it's All For The Best**

**Chapter9: London**

**

* * *

**

"_I miss you so much" _

"I've been gone 7.5 days" I laughed into the phone. "You probably haven't even noticed I'm gone"

"_Of course I have. The apartment is empty and I'm hungry" _He sounded like he was pouting and I snorted.

"You're such a sook... Why are you hungry?"

"_Because there's no food left" _He admitted. I laughed again and rolled over on my bed.

"Go buy some then"

"_I can't_"

"Why?"

"_Because I'm depressed that you're not here and I can't leave the apartment"_

I snorted again.

"I'll text Katy and get her to go shopping for you ok?" I offered. "I miss you Nate" I told him. Three little beeps in my ear made me gasp.

"_What's wrong?" _Nate asked.

"My phone is going flat!" I exclaimed. My phone was going flat and I couldn't charge it. Stupid, stupid wizards and they're no muggle technology thing! What would I do without my phone!

"_Well charge it?" _Nat said, sounding confused.

"I can't!"

"_Why?"_

"Because we don't have... a charger" I caught myself before I could say we don't have electricity or power points. "I left my charger in New York" I sighed. "I'll have to go to London to get one"

"_Oh ok... So I should go before – " _The phone beeped again and then went blank.

"SHIT!" I exclaimed. I stared at the iphone in my hands (_A/N – yes I know iphone batteries don't last 7 days... I myself have one... but for the purpose of this story... they do xD). _It was completely dead, completely flat. I pressed the button a couple of times but nothing happened.

I glanced at my wand on the bedside table and raised an eyebrow.

"I wonder..." I tapped my wand on the screen.

Sparks flew and the screen shattered with a loud bang. I screamed and fell backward off the bed.

"Riley?" Mum called out, sounding worried.

"Yeah?" I sat up and cradled my poor phone.

"What are you doing?" She stuck her head in my room.

"My phone broke" I pouted. "I've got to go into London to get it fixed... where's Roe?" I stood and brushed my shorts off.

"She's at work dear... won't be home until 2" Mum wiped her hands. "Hermione and Ginny?" She suggested.

"Working too" I sighed. "Looks like I'm going in by myself" I pulled a face. I really didn't want to go into the muggle world right now.

"What about Harry?" She said with a smile.

"Harry's also at work" I pointed out, knowing exactly what that smile meant.

"I'm sure he'd take a lunch break for you..." She said hopefully. The woman was hell bent on having Harry as he son-in-law I'm sure about it.

I shook my head "I don't think so" but I wasn't so sure. Maybe I should go over to the Ministry and see if he wanted to come. He did live in London... and it had been a long time since I'd been to London so I didn't exactly know my way around...

"I just don't like the thought of you going into London without some sort of protection" Mum sighed with a shrug.

"Mum, I live in New York" I laughed, wrapping my arm around her shoulder.

"I know. I worry all the time... see the grey hairs?" She pulled her hair that was so much like what mine used to be. There was no way there were any greys there. She still looked like she was thirty.

"Nope" I laughed and kissed her cheek. "I'll be back later"

"Take Harry!" She called out just before I apparated to Diagon Alley. I walked up to the Ministry entrance and went in.

I pushed through the fast walking crowds of wizards and witches who seemed to be in a constant rush and over to the Golden Gates at the end of the atrium. I smiled at the guard on duty. "I'm looking for Harry Potter. Do you know if he's in?"

"He is Miss. Level two. May I have your wand to register you?" The pleasant faced man said with a smile. I handed him my wand and he weighed it and took my name. Then he pushed open the gates. "Go to level two and ask the witch at the desk which office he's in. Have a good day Miss Vanderbilt" He tipped his cap to me.

"Thank you" I smiled back and followed his instructions. I took the lift and came to the desk. "Hello" I greeted the bored looking witch. "Which office is Harry Potters?"

She looked at me sceptically over the top of her glasses. "And you are?"

"I'm Riley... We're meeting for lunch today" I made up. "He said to meet him at his office"

She raised her eyebrows slightly. "Take a right, three doors down and he's on the left. Name's on the door" She said in a bored voice and looked back down at the parchment she was writing on.

"Thanks" I said, not as friendly as I was to the guard. I followed her instructions as well and came to an office with the names 'Harry Potter' and 'Ronald Weasley' on the door. I guess the juniors had to share offices. I knocked twice before opening the door.

"Riley?" Harry asked as I walked in.

"Hey guys" I smiled at them both. The office was pleasant and not as cramped as I thought it would be. Along the wall behind Harry's desk was a book shelf full of files. There was also a mirror with dark figures lurking in the background. Sunlight shone brilliantly through the enchanted windows, lighting up the Grindylow tank in front of them. Behind Ron's desk was a cabinet full off auror stuff that I didn't even try and understand.

"What are you doing here?" Harry stood and walked to give me a quick hug. I smiled.

"Well I have to go into London to get my phone fixed and wondered if you are taking a lunch break anytime soon?" I smiled at him hopefully. "Both of you" I added, glancing at Ron. He grinned and shook his head.

"I'm not, I just ate... thanks though" He answered. I looked at Harry expectantly.

Harry rubbed the back of his head, messing up his hair more than usual. "I would but I've got..." he started to say.

"I'll finish it" Ron interjected. Harry turned around to stare at his friend. "Go get lunch" Ron nodded.

"Really? This isn't one of those things where you'll say you'll do it but wont?" Harry asked, a little suspiciously. Ron laughed.

"Honestly. Go take lunch. Hell, take the rest of the day and I'll cover for you" Ron grinned broadly. I raised my eyebrow at him, wondering what he was up to.

Harry turned around and shrugged. "Looks like you're stuck with me" He smiled.

"Great!" I exclaimed, maybe a little too enthusiastically. Ron snorted and I narrowed my eyes at him. The smirk slid off his face and he returned back to his work. "Shall we go then?"

"Sure" Harry nodded and we left the office.

We walked in silence through the Ministry and back out onto Diagon Alley. Harry loosened his tie and rolled up the sleeves of his plain white Oxford shirt. "Do you ever do field work?" I asked as we walked.

"We're still training to do field work... normally it's four years training for that but they're counting the war as 2" He grinned.

"Defeating the Dark Lord has to count for something though, right?" I laughed.

"You'd think so, but apparently they don't want to over inflate my ego" He grinned cheesily and tapped the bricks to the Leaky Cauldron. I snorted and followed him through to the muggle world. "So, what happened to your phone?" He asked as we walked down the busy London street.

I slid sunglasses on my face and tied my hair up in a messy bun. "Well the battery went flat... and then I tried to charge it with my wand and it kind of... killed it" I pulled my poor phone out of my pocket and showed him.

He burst out laughing. "Riley! Even Teddy could have told you that would happen!" He chuckled, handing it back to me.

"Shut up!" I nudged his shoulder with mine. "I was only testing to see what would happen and apparently... muggle technology doesn't like magic" I sighed, blowing a stray strand of hair out of my face. He grinned at me and pushed his glasses up his nose.

"You're not wearing your ring today?" He questioned as subtly as he could.

I tucked my left hand self consciously behind my back. "Oh yeah... I can't sleep with it on..."

"Scared of doing some damage with it?" Harry chuckled.

"Yeah something like that" I agreed. "I guess I just forgot to put it back on or something this morning" I lied. Truthfully I hated the damn thing. It was so big and gawdy and heavy. Beautiful ring... just not _me. _

Harry studied me for a few seconds before calling my bluff. "Liar" He sighed.

"I am not!" I shoved him again. He shoved me back and I almost tripped up an old man. Harry pulled me out of his way by my waist before I could be barrelled over "Sorry!" I called out after him. "See what you almost made me do?" I rolled my eyes, stepping out of Harry's arms.

"Well I'm sorry, but I can see through that total bullshit lie" He snickered, shaking his head. His hair fell over his eyes and he flicked it away with a twitch of his neck.

"It's not" I said defiantly. "God, if I'd know you were gonna be THIS annoying I wouldn't have asked you to come" I rolled my eyes.

He nudged my shoulder, brushing our hands together lightly. "Now that _is_ a lie" He murmured. I glanced at him for a second before looking away.

We walked into the Apple store and waited in line to see someone. Because we were inside I had to push the sunglasses up onto my head. I kept my head low and chatted to Harry, trying to hide behind him as much as I could. I didn't want to be noticed today.

"Oh my god... You're Riley Vanderbilt!" Someone exclaimed behind me. I groaned before turning around and smiling at them.

"Yes! Hi!" I smiled at the mother and her little girl.

"Oh you're so beautiful in real life... wow... I... well my daughter _loves_ you. You're a great role model for her" The woman giggled. "No pun intended" A crowd was starting to form around us as the woman babbled on.

I smiled and glanced down at the young girl with wide eyes. "Hey... what's your name?" I asked with a smile.

"Skylar" She said in a quiet voice.

"Wow that's a pretty name... do you want me to sign your bag?" I chirped happily.

"Yes please" She nodded. Out of nowhere about twenty pens were thrust in my direction. I scrawled a note on her bag and turned back to Harry.

"And you think you have it bad?" I sighed. Cameras were going off in our faces, people were trying to get my attention and anything that could be signed was thrust in my direction. Harry gave me a sympathetic look and I went about my business.

Thankfully a sales assistant ushered them all away and I was able to exchange my phone for a new one. They didn't even ask how I broke the first one. One of the perks of being famous I guess.

They also let us out the back door because a large crowd had formed around the front.

"Shit Riles, that's crazy... is it always like that?" He asked, grabbing my arm and guiding me around a puddle.

"Yeah... yeah it is" I answered, distracted by the sudden contact of his hand. My skin burned where he touched it. "Do you want some ice cream?" I asked, noticing an ice cream parlour on the street we'd just turned on. He nodded and let me go. I breathed in and out to try and settle my heart beat down.

We walked in and ordered. "So what did you think of Sarah?" He asked as we stood and waited for our order. I could see the two girls behind the counter whispering to each other about me, wondering why I was in London and who the hell I was with.

"Sarah? Uh... well she's nice" I forced a smile and studied my nails. I wasn't really trying to hide the fact I was lying. "Do you like her?" I asked, smiling at the girls as I took our cones. I ushered Harry out quickly before they could ask for my photo or autograph.

"I don't know really... I've tried to start bringing her to things, to see if she fits in with everyone, but I don't think she does" He shrugged.

"I guess everyone is a bit hesitant on new people after the war" I suggested. _That and she's a total bitch. _

"You didn't like her, did you?" He asked, glancing at me.

"She's a bit..." I tried to be tactful and not say the B word.

"Abrasive?" Harry suggested.

"Putting it nicely, yes" I nodded. "How do you even know her?"

"She's a friend of Angelina's and she offered to babysit Teddy when I met her at the shop one day and now she's kind of permanent" He answered. He licked his melting ice cream thoughtfully. I didn't say anything. Mum always told me to do that if I couldn't think of anything nice to say. "She's good to us though. It's been so hard since Lupin and Tonks..." His voice cracked and he cleared his throat.

I scooped up his hand and linked our fingers. "I'm so sorry Harry, that I wasn't here..." I murmured in a low voice. "I couldn't believe when Molly told me..."

He gave my hand a squeeze and lifted his shoulder in a half shrug. "It happened so fast, there's nothing any of us could do about it... They both paid the price for being emotionally involved" He dropped my hand suddenly, and I was left with an empty feeling. I knew what his words meant. They meant that he had done the right thing so long ago because I (in his words) would have been a liability. Pain tugged at my chest and I took a lick of my ice cream. I looked out at the Story Bridge, raising it's roads to let a barge pass underneath.

"Well Teddy is lucky to have you" I spoke after a while. "He's a happy kid"

"He is" Harry nodded. "It's just hard juggling everything sometimes... work, Teddy, being 'the-boy who-lived-and-then-defeated-voldemort'" He scowled slightly. "Sarah understands that though. She's not pushy or in my face about anything" He smiled slightly and I had to look away. Why was it that boys couldn't see that girls were just Pure Evil sometimes?

"I understand it too" I murmured. "But then again, I always have" I added. He glanced at me but I spoke again before he could say anything. "So what are you doing for your birthday?"

"My birthday?" he wrinkled his brow. "Oh! Right, you'll be here for that won't you?" He smiled.

"I definitely will" I nodded. "The big 'Twenty-One'" I nudged him. "Doing anything?"

"Not really to be honest" He shook his head. "I don't really like fusses..."

I gasped and pretended to look scandelised. "You don't like a fuss?" I placed a hand dramatically over my chest. "But Harry, you're 21! You're officially an adult! You have to take this chance and get _wasted_ just because you can!" I threw my hands in the air and laughed. Harry chuckled. "Besides... I'm here so it'll have to be extra awesome!"

I tossed my hair over my shoulder and finished my ice cream. I could see him watching me out of the corner of my eye and I felt butterflies stir in my stomach again. I looked at him and he glanced away quickly... shyly.

"Well maybe... I'll think about it... only because you're here" He linked his fingers with mine again and looked out over the Thames. I smiled and leant into his shoulder. I really missed moments like these.

* * *

**Plea's Note:**

**Here it is... Number 9... Things are getting interesting between Harry and Riles don't you think? I know they are because I just wrote one of the most nailbiting chapters... with a HUGE twist... be prepared to hate someone you love mmk? ;)**

**Love always,**

**Plea xo**

**Oh.. King... I'm trying to reply to you! I promise xo**


	10. Nice

**Maybe it's All For the Best**

**Chapter 10: Nice

* * *

**

"No way! I never picked her to bat for the other team" I snorted and took another bite of my sandwich.

"Yeah neither did we, but her partner is a nice girl from Liverpool" Harry nodded, grinning at me from behind his desk.

For the last week, while everyone else had been at work and I'd been totally bored at home. So to conquer this boredom I'd been stopping by Harry and Ron's office to have lunch with them. Sometimes Ron went and had lunch with Hermione, like today, so I had lunch with just Harry.

"So who else ended up together?" I asked, adjusting the way I was sitting on the chair in front of his desk. I tucked my feet underneath me and rested my elbow on the desk.

"Luna and Neville" He thought for a second.

"Shut up!" I laughed. "How did that happen?"

"I actually don't know, you've have to ask Hermione and Ginny... but they've been together for about a year now" He explained with a smile. He screwed up the paper his sandwich came in and tossed it in the waste paper bin.

"What about Seamus... is he single?" I grinned, remembering what Katy had asked last week.

Harry cocked an eyebrow, an amused smile on his lips. "Now why would you want to know that? Are you looking to trade Nate in?"

I stuck my tongue out at him. "_No!_ I'm asking because my friend Katy in New York wanted me to find her a nice English wizard that would make her parents happy" I flipped my hair over my shoulder and sat back in my seat. "I'm engaged, remember?"

"Yet you're not wearing your ring?" Harry said without missing a beat. Why did he always notice when I wasn't wearing the damn thing?

I glanced at my hand and found the ring not there. Suppressing a sigh, I let my mouth fall open in surprise. "Crap I forgot to put it on again!" I lied. Of course I knew it wasn't there... it was just too heavy to carry around all the time.

"Yeah ok Riles" Harry rolled his eyes with a smirk. "If you don't like it why don't you just tell him?"

"Who says I don't like it?" I jutted my chin forward in indignance.

"I can tell, I know you" He shrugged a shoulder.

"Well you're wrong" I stuck my tongue out at him. "I happen to _love_ the ring, I'm just not used to wearing it"

Harry snorted and opened his mouth to say something else when the door opened and Sarah walked through. I stared at her. She didn't even _knock_.

"DADDY!" Teddy's voice rang out.

"Hello Tedd!" Harry stood up quickly. "What a nice surprise" he smiled at Sarah and took Teddy from her arms. She beamed back at him and kissed his cheek. I narrowed my eyes.

"Well I thought it'd be nice to take Teddy out in Diagon Alley and stop by to have lunch with you" her eyes fell on me "But I didn't realise you'd be busy" They bore into my like I'd committed a mortal sin.

"Oh Riley already bought lunch for me today. Everyone else is at work" Harry waved his hand.

"And she just _decided_ she'd have lunch with you?" She raised her eyebrow coolly.

"Well Ronald was here as well, and it's almost impossible to have lunch with anyone else because Avery, Draco and Charlie work outside, Roe works with the twins and Ginny and Hermione work in a hospital" I replied before Harry had a chance. "Harry and Ron have their own office and it's the easiest place to eat lunch"

She just stared at me and I suddenly felt like I was looking at a younger Umbridge. Her watery blue eyes flashed at me and I waited for wands to be drawn.

"I'm sorry I already ate Sarah, but you and Ted should stay. Hang out with us for a while" Harry said hesitantly, walking back around behind his desk and sitting with Teddy on his lap.

I turned my attention to the toddler. "Hey Teddy!" I cooed. "What have you done today?"

"Shopped" He grinned. "Uncle Fred gave me this!" he stuck out his fist and clutched between his fingers was a miniature figurine of a dragon, like the one Harry had received during the Triwizard Tournament. It was wiggling around in his hand like a stuck lizard, smoke emitting from his nose.

"Wow that's _awesome_" I exclaimed. "Did you name him?"

"Dino" He nodded proudly. I laughed.

"That's a great name"

"Where's your ring, Riley?" Sarah asked, interrupting my chat with Teddy. I glanced at her, my eyes narrowing.

"Forgot to put it on after my shower" I shrugged a shoulder.

"Really? Seems like a pretty important thing to forget" She said snootily.

"I guess I'm just not used to it" I answered coolly. I turned and caught Harry's apologetic look. I rolled my eyes. "I think I'm gonna head off now... I'll see you tonight at dinner, Harry?"

"Yeah of course" Harry nodded, standing up. I leant across the table and kissed his cheek lightly, lingering a little longer than I should have. I placed a kiss on Teddy's head too.

"See you tonight then" I smiled, flicking my hair and turning around. I shot Sarah a satisfied look as I passed and shut the door behind me. God that girl was such a _bitch_!

I told the girls what happened at lunch when they got home. We stood around the kitchen, preparing dinner for the night talking about what we were going to do about her.

"Ugh I _hate_ that girl!" Roe smacked her hand on the table. She pulled a face when it hurt.

"She's worse than Fleur ever was" Ginny nodded. Fleur started to protest but the looks from all of us made her nod and admit defeat.

"She acts like she's Teddy's mother or something" Avery rolled her eyes. "I have no idea why Harry won't make her disappear"

"I could make her disappear" I muttered, rolling my eyes. "He knows we don't like her though... he called her 'abbrasive'"

"She's more than just 'abrasive'" Hermione rolled her eyes, reaching for another carrot to cut up. "But at least he's not completely stupid and can see there's something off about her"

"True" I nodded. "But honestly, she's a total pain! You should have seen the look she gave me when she saw me there... I was eating lunch, not screwing him! God!" I shook my head and picked up a carrot to munch on. I sat on the bench and looked out of the window at the boys playing Quidditch. _Little kids_ the words drifted briefly through my mind and I smiled. Some things never change.

" – well maybe Riley could do something about it?" a giggle from Roe bought me back into the kitchen.

"What!" I exclaimed, jerking away from the window and staring at the girls. Fleur laughed.

"I think you may be right, Rosalie" Fleur nodded.

"About?" I prompted.

"Some things never change" Avery shook her head with a smile.

"What!" I exclaimed. The others looked at each other and laughed.

"We were just saying that maybe you could change Harry's mind about Sarah" Ginny poked me in the leg as she placed a pot in the sink. A wave of her wand had it filling with water and it started cleaning its self. God I missed things like that when Nate was around.

"And how would I do that?" I raised an eyebrow.

"A big smooch would do it" Roe winked. I threw a wet tea towel at her and held up my left hand.

"Uhm, _engaged_ remember?" I wiggled my ring finger. The ring, which I'd replaced when I'd gotten home, made my movements sluggish and I put my hand back down.

"What Nate doesn't know, won't hurt" She laughed, pulling the tea towel off her face.

"ROSALIE!" Avery and I both scolded.

"I'm JOKING!" She admitted. I gave her a disbelieving look. "I am! I promise" She laughed. "But seriously. Something has to be done about her" She nodded.

"About who?" Harry's voice made us all jump around guiltily.

"Mum" I lied quickly. "She's driving me, Roe and Avery crazy with wedding plans at home" I glanced at Roe.

"Right. She's a nightmare. I thought _Riley_ was going to be bad with wedding plans" Roe snorted. I flicked the back of her head but smiled at Harry. "What's up?" I asked, wondering why he'd come inside without the others.

"Oh... I have to go pick Teddy up... and Sarah" he admitted. I could feel my natural smile fall but my fake one held it in place.

"Great!" I exclaimed. "She's coming to dinner"

"How _wonderful" _Ginny said sarcastically. Avery nudged her shoulder. Harry's expression faltered and I felt bad.

"She can help us make dessert if you go and get her now" I suggested. I felt five pokes in the middle of my back and I struggled not to laugh.

"Yeah she might like that... Anyway I'll be back soon" He smiled, shouldered his broom and disappeared.

"Help us make dessert?"

"Help us?"

"As in associate with us?" The girls all squawked when he'd gone. I laughed and dodged their attacks.

"I just feel bad that he might like her and we don't!"

"There's a good reason for that!" Roe exclaimed.

"She's a bitch!"

I laughed and ran away from them. I was going to at least _try_ and be nice to her. For Harry's sake. Even if she did annoy me.

* * *

**Plea's Note:**

**Sorry for the filler chapt guys... more soon... sorry it's so late too... had date night with my man (I traded draco back in) **

**xo Plea**


	11. Dinner

**Maybe it's All for the Best**

**Chapter 11: Dinner

* * *

**

Turns out Sarah didn't help us make dessert due to the fact that her, Teddy and Harry didn't actually arrive until we were almost ready to eat.

"Ah Harry!" Molly smiled. "I didn't think you would make it" She pulled the boy into a hug.

"Sorry Molly... something came up" He smiled, returning the hug. "You remember Sarah don't you?" He gestured to Sarah behind him.

"Yes of course. How are you dear?" Molly hugged the girl. Sarah went rigid, like human contact would make her burst into flame. I rolled my eyes.

"Well dinner is ready, we're just going to take it outside and settled down to eat" Molly ignored the rudeness of Sarah and continued to bustle around.

"Outside? We're eating outside?" Sarah asked, Teddy pushing some hair off Teddy's face. Tonight it was bright green... Tonks would have been proud.

"Yeah, we have to eat outside. There's not enough room in here for everyone at the moment" Roe said bluntly, walking past with a plate of potatoes.

"Oh. Well I think Teddy's got a sniffle so it's probably not best for him to be outside" Sarah shrugged, brushing Teddy's hair off his face again. Honestly, Teddy looked fine and I rolled my eyes.

"I'm sure you'll be ok, won't you Teddy" I smiled and held my hands out to take Teddy. He started leaning over to me, a big grin on his face and his deep brown eyes shining, but Sarah turned her shoulder to me, cutting us apart.

"I'd rather not risk it" She said pointedly.

Molly glanced at Harry. "Well... If Teddy might get sick then I suppose we'll find the space around this table"

I stared at Harry, waiting for him to say something. He didn't. Just looked at the floor, looking a little more than embarrassed. I raised a shocked eyebrow and shook my head.

"No. He'll be _fine_. It's like 25 degrees outside. Not too cold at ALL!" I walked around her and tugged Teddy from her grasp. I swung the toddler around and he shrieked with laughter. "Let's go and find Victoire and see what she's up too" I smiled at him.

"Yesh!" He nodded and we walked away from Sarah. I could feel her glaring daggers at the back of my head and that only got worse when I sat opposite Harry, and placed Teddy in a high chair beside me. Sarah took her seat huffily next to Harry and leant her head on his shoulder.

"I guess you didn't forget your ring this time then?" She nodded to my left hand, her eyes still narrowed.

"No. I went home and got changed and remembered to put my ring back on" I smiled sweetly at her. "Potatoes?"

She nodded and I spooned some on her plate. Really though, I wanted to spoon them on her head. She thanked me stiffly.

"I just don't see how you could forget something that important really. I mean... if _I_ had an engagement ring, I would _never ever_ take it off" She smiled. She placed her hand on Harry's forearm and I suppressed my millionth eye roll. "So when are you heading home again, Riley?" She asked, reaching for the carrots.

"The fifth of August" I answered her, reaching for the same carrots. We tugged on the bowl before Draco took the spoon, heaped some onto both our plates and gave me an exasperated look. I let it go and settled back into my seat.

"Wow that's not that far away... what's the date today Harry? The 15th?" She asked, turning her head to look at Harry. I glanced at him and caught his green eyes in mine.

"It's not that close" Harry smiled at me. "She's still got another three weeks here, thankfully" He winked and I felt my cheeks blush. She scowled.

"And your birthday" I reminded him. "I'll be here for that" He nodded with a chuckle and pushed his glasses up his nose. He still had those adorable habits that he'd always had.

"It'll probably be the best birthday I've had in a long time" He admitted. Butterflies attacked the insides of my stomach and I grinned at him.

"Oh! You should invite Nate to that... We'd love to meet him" Sarah interjected.

"Yeah I guess" I nodded as Harry's eyes flickered away from mine. "But then I think it's more of a _family_ thing" I turned to smile sweetly at her. Beside me, Roe snorted with laughter, covering it with a cough at the last minute.

"And Nate's not family?" She challenged me, her eyes gleaming with bitchyness.

"Not at the moment, no. Not part of this family" I shook my head and gestured up and down the very pack and crowded table.

"Then why are you marrying him?" She shrugged, leaning back cockily in her seat.

"Well, because I love him" I mumbled, looking at my hands. "He's not part of this family yet because he doesn't know them. He will one day" I nodded, looking back up.

"I still think it's weird you didn't bring him along with you to announce your engagement" Sarah sniffed.

I didn't dignify her statement with a response.

"Did you say he was working, Riles?" Harry asked. I smiled at him across the table.

"Yeah he is" I nodded. "Otherwise I would have brought him with me"

Harry raised an eyebrow and shook his head slightly, knowing I really wouldn't have. Sarah didn't say anything to me again for a while and I took the opportunity to help Teddy get food and talk to other people.

"So what does Nate think about you hanging out with your ex-boyfriend, Riley?" Sarah asked between dinner and dessert.

"Why should Nate care?" Ginny asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well because he's her ex... I'd feel _really_ uncomfortable if my boyfriend was hanging out with his ex-girlfriend" Sarah gave me a pointed look, again resting her hand on Harry's arm.

"Maybe that's because you know his ex-girlfriend means more to him than you ever – OW!" Roe was cut off as I thumped her thigh under the table and someone kicked her shin. Sarah fixed her with a glare.

"Actually Nate doesn't really know Harry's my ex... I don't see the need to tell him" I shrugged and glanced at Harry. Harry was looking at me puzzled, probably wondering why I never told Nate about my past.

"So you're keeping things from him as well?" Sarah tutted. "What else haven't you told him? That you're a witch?" She giggled. "Seems like your relationship is built on lies, if you ask me"

"Well no one _asked_ you did they?" I glared at her. "My relationship is _not_ built on lies, thank you. There are just things in my past that he doesn't need to know... old relationships being one of them" I gritted my teeth and threw my napkin on the table. "Excuse me, I need the bathroom" I stood and walked inside.

I didn't really need the bathroom. I just had to get away from her otherwise I might just pull a Roe and punch her lights out.

I sat on the couch and pulled out my wand. Using the light from my wand, I pushed the tip against the diamond in my ring and sent rainbows over my shirt and hands. I played with it, projecting the sparkles onto the roof and walls with magic.

"Well that's one use for your ring" I heard Harry chuckle from the doorway. I didn't look over at him, just continued to look at the sparkles in my diamond. "I'm sorry about her Riley" He said after a few seconds of silence.

"She's a total bitch" I told him bluntly, shaking my head. "I don't like her" He sighed.

"I knew you were going to say that" I felt the seat dip next to me as he sat down. I dropped my wand to my lap and turned to look at him. "But I'm sorry that she's picking on you. I didn't think she'd be so rude"

"I'm a threat to her. Of course she's going to be rude" I shrugged. His eyebrow raised.

"A threat?" He asked.

"She has this thought in her head that the only reason I came back was to steal you away and mess up your life" I repeated the words she said to me the first time I met her. "And apparently, me moving away three years ago ruined your life... and you're happier now without me" I dropped my gaze to my hands.

"Why would you stealing me away ruin my life?" He asked with a frown. My stomach clenched and I didn't know what to say. "You moving away didn't ruin my life... I ruined my own life by not coming after you when the war was over" He admitted in a quiet voice. I looked up at him again.

"Harry I..." He cut me off.

"The thing that would get ruined however..." he cut me off "Is your life back in New York with your _apparently_ gorgeous fiancé"

My eyes dropped to the ring and suddenly I hated the thing. It was big and ugly and all I wanted to do was throw it into the fire. I looked back up at him. "Harry I...don't want–"

He was suddenly so close, his lips mere centimetres from mine. I lost my train of thought for a second. Flashes of our first kiss came into my mind... the awkward talking in front of the fire... the closeness of our faces... the heat... the emotion...

"There you are!" A loud voice made me jump back, my heart beating wildly. "I think you should take Teddy home, he's getting tired and cranky" Sarah put her hands on her hips and stared at us. I was still trying to find my breath so I just looked at the floor.

"Teddy'll be ok. He can crash on one of the beds in the twins room" Harry waved a hand and slumped back onto the couch.

"No Harry. I think he should be taken home" She sounded so much like a wife that I half expected him to sigh '_yes dear'_.

"Maybe..."

"I'm going to find Roe. Excuse me" I said quickly and left the room. My head was swimming. Why did he have to do this to me? Every damn time I saw him it was like I had a rope around my waist and he was pulling me in. I should really learn my lesson... but then I always was a sucker for learning things the hard way.

* * *

**Plea's Note:**

**Hope this makes up for the filler chapter :) Things are getting interesting **

**Xo Plea**


	12. Storm

**Maybe it's All For The Best**

**Chapter12: Storm

* * *

**

The water was icy cold but it was an instant relief to the heat of the day. I sighed and turned to my friends behind me.

"It's _perfect_!" I exclaimed.

Roe let out a yell and ran past me, taking a running leap into the water.

That was all it took before Ron, Harry, Draco and Theo followed her in, creating a splash so big I was almost wet without even getting in the water.

I laughed and went over to where Ginny and Hermione were setting up picnic blankets and umbrellas.

"I can't believe how hot it is today" I peeled off my shirt and tossed it over an overhanging tree branch.

"It's really strange" Hermione agreed, settling down under the umbrella and opening a book. "But this is great... It's been ages since we all hung out" She smiled.

I sat down with them and started applying sunscreen. "So Ginny... how did the Nott thing happen?" I gestured to the quiet Slytherin splashing my sister.

"Well it kind of started back in school... but then during the war we were paired up a lot and it just kind of... happened" She smiled.

"School?" I wrinkled my eyebrows.

"I wasn't about to mention Theo when you were so pissed with your sister, now was I?" She laughed. I pulled a face at her but laughed too.

I felt a tug on my shoulder and turned to see Teddy looking at me with wide brown eyes. "Can I go in the water too?" He asked, turning his head to eye off the crazy bunch of kids in the pond.

"Yeah I can take you in" I nodded. "We can play with everyone else if you want?" I tickled his ribs and he laughed. I stood and held his hand and walked to the water. "Guys be nice, Teddy's coming in" I ordered them.

"Jump in Teddy!" Roe exclaimed, swimming to the edge. "I'll catch you!"

Teddy looked at me hesitantly.

"Go on" I laughed. "She'll catch you" I assured him. He grinned and took a flying leap into the water. I sat on the rocks and dipped my feet in to watch.

"Not coming in?" Harry swam over to me and rested his arms on the rock next to me. I glanced down at them, trying not to make it obvious that I was checking them out.

"Not yet" I shook my head. "I don't want to get my hair wet anyway" I shrugged.

"Pfft" He laughed and splashed my kneed. "You have to come in... you'll melt if you don't" he laughed and pulled himself right out of the water.

"So you try and convince me to go into the water, but you're hopping out?" I raised an eyebrow.

"I'm going to give my glasses to Ginny" He explained. I smiled and turned back to where the others were. They were taking turns tossing Teddy into the air and letting him fall back into the water. He was shrieking with laughter as well and it made me smile.

He had to be the luckiest kid despite everything that had happened to him... I mean, he got to grow up with 6 parents instead of two. He was just adored by everyone.

I heard footsteps behind me but turned too late, as two arms scooped me up into the air. I screamed and flung my arms around the neck that was attached to those gorgeous arms.

"Harry! PUT ME DOWN!" I shrieked as he dangled me over the edge of the water. "My hair! I don't want to get it wet!"

"But it's so hot!" He laughed, his hair plastered to his face.

"Don't throw me in Harry... I swear it will be the last thing you will ever do because I will kill you... Don't Haaarrrryyyyyy" I screamed as I hit the water with a splash, my arms still around Harry's neck. I sputtered and blinked water out of my eyes as we surfaced. "YOU'RE DEAD!" I exploded, pushing away from him and swimming to the rocks. My hair was now saturated. I would have to wash it tonight. Damnit.

I turned back around to glare at Harry but he was gone. I frowned and looked around. "Damnit, where did he go?" I sighed, trying to peer through the water to see him. I felt a tickle on my left foot and kicked out.

"Boo" His voice behind me made me jump and I spun around to glare at him. He was so close behind me that our noses were almost touching. I felt his hands rest on my hips. I shivered.

"I told you not to throw me in" I slapped his chest lightly.

"Exactly" He grinned, shaking beads of water from his hair.

"Then why did you!" I splashed him lightly.

"I didn't" He shrugged and shook his head. I raised an eyebrow.

"You did"

"No... I didn't" he grinned, looking very smug. I folded my arms across my chest.

"You so did!" I exclaimed.

"I didn't" He shook his head. "I jumped in with you still in my arms" he said quickly. "Technically, I didn't throw you in, I jumped with you in my arms" He gave me a cheesy grin and my face fell.

I stared at him before I burst out laughing. "Well shit... you got me" I felt the rocks behind my back and leant against them. I was still very aware of our close proximity, his hands on my hips and the way he was looking at me.

Goosebumps erupted on my skin but I shook myself.

"Cold?" He asked.

I shook my head and smiled. "Nope" I shook my head. "My hair is wet though" I groaned and reached up to pull some pond weed out of it. "I look like a drowned rat" I sighed.

Harry brushed a strand of hair off my cheek, tracing a line down my cheek with his finger in the process. I shivered. "You look beautiful" He murmured. My heart thumped in my chest and I found it difficult to swallow. That rope was tightening, I could feel it.

"DADDY! DADDY WATCH ME!" Teddy screamed out from where the others were playing with him.

"You should go be a dad" I smiled softly, pushing his chest away from me.

He nodded and smiled. "Yeah I guess I should"

I took a couple of deep breaths to make sure I wouldn't pass out and swam over to join them in a game of piggy in the middle with a ball of water they'd conjured. Teddy was giggling hysterically and I swung him up onto my shoulders to help catch the ball.

The day continued like that, and one by one people started going back to the Burrow. Ginny and Theo went first because they were going out for dinner; then Ron and Hermione because Hermione had assignments for her Healing course; Roe and Draco took Teddy back to the Burrow... and then it was just Harry and myself alone in the pond.

Somehow, this was too convenient but I wasn't going to complain. I stretched myself out on a towel next to Harry to soak up the last of the sun.

"It looks like a storm is coming" I nodded to the clouds gathering above our heads. Harry sat up from his position on his stomach and looked up.

"It was hot enough today" he agreed with a nod. He turned on his side and propped himself up on his arm. I reduced my risk of a heart attack by not looking at his fit form. Obviously Auror training must work them hard because his body was made of smooth, hard planes of muscle... The kind of body that all of the guys in Hollywood would kill to have.

"I can't believe how hot it got today" I said quickly, struggling to form a coherent thought. Harry ran a hand through his almost dry hair, making it stick up at odd angles. I smothered a smile. _Adorable._

"Doesn't it get hotter than this in New York?" he asked with a laugh.

"Yeah but we usually go up to the Hamptons when it gets this hot... Beach front houses, private estates... It's probably my favourite place other than the city" I sighed remembering how great it was to tan on a private beach without having people take my photo.

"You're never going to move back here, are you?" he asked in a soft voice. I turned my head and pushed my sunglasses onto my head so I could see him properly.

"Probably not" I admitted. "I'll be back to visit all the time though" I smiled.

"Good. We missed you" he smiled back. "I missed you" he added, almost like an afterthought. He raised his hand and pushed some hair off my cheek. Again, the contact of his skin made me shiver. "I really did miss you Riles... Every day since you've been gone" his voice was no more than a murmur but I heard every word as if he'd shouted it at me. My mouth went dry.

"It was your fault I left in the first place" I shrugged, tipping my glasses back down over my eyes.

"I'm so sorry for how I handled everything back then Riley" he sat up and looked down at me. I sat up too and sighed. "I only did it to protect you"

"I wasn't incapable of protecting myself, you know" I shook my head.

"You got taken once Riles... And it terrified me. I couldn't let that happen again" he reminded me with a one shoulder shrug. He opened his mouth to say something else but hesitated like he didn't know if he should say what he was about to say.

"I got taken because they a)surprised me and b)thought I was Rosalie... It wouldn't have happened again" I tied my hair up into a messy bun and started gathering stuff. Low thunder rumbled in the distance, a forewarning of something big.

"But it might have" he grabbed my wrist and turned me to him. "I didn't want to leave you Riles. I didn't want to hurt you, leave you _or_ break up with you... But it had to be done because they would have used you to get to me" his eyes were wide with desperation, like he would die if he didn't tell me this. I gritted my teeth and tried not to let his words affect my mind in any way. Too bad other bodily functions like breathing didn't follow my mind.

"Why didn't you tell me this when we broke up?" my voice cracked but I took a deep breath. Thunder rumbled again. The storm was moving in fast, the wind picking up slightly.

"I told you most things... I just didn't tell you the whole truth because it had to be believable... Just in case they did get hold of you and read your mind" he started pulling me into him but I resisted slightly. "They had to think I hated you"

"But you _did_. You said you _never_ loved me. You said you never wanted to see me again" I choked on a sob. I could feel my chest restrict like someone was sitting on it. Old wounds came to the surface, like a scab that hadn't properly healed. It stung. How did we go from having a great day in a Pond with our friends to... this... this painful, painful memory?

"I lied Riles. I had to lie to make it believable. I had to lie to make it easier on both of us" a pained expression crossed his face. "Do you think I wanted to lose the one thing that I loved more than anything? Do you think I wanted to hurt you until you hated me? Do you?" he shook my hands lightly. Thunder rumbled as lightning flashed across the sky.

I couldn't think for a minute. My mind was whirring a million miles an hour. I didn't know if I could handle this right now. I didn't want this rope to tighten anymore.

"Harry... I... I don't..." I stammered, pulling my wrists from his fingers.

"I regret everything Riley. I regret hurting you, I regret listening to your parents and Avery. I regret – "  
"_What_ was that about my parents and Avery?" I demanded, cutting off whatever else he regretted. A fat raindrop plopped onto my head and slid down my nose.

Harry winced. "Your mother and Avery wrote to me and suggested that we end our relationship for your safety..." He sounded guilty. He looked guilty. I narrowed my eyes. "At first I disagreed, I knew you would be ok... But then I met them in Hogsmeade and we talked about it and I realised I hadn't been looking at the whole picture" he ran a hand through his hair. "We did it to protect you"

More rain fell, fat and cold against my skin but I shook, more from anger than cold.

"You broke my heart and hurt me because my mother and Avery _said_ _so_?" I said in a low voice. My eyes were welling up with tears but I didn't bother to stop it.

"To protect you" he winced, realizing how bad it sounded.

"Why do you all think I can't protect myself?" I shrieked, standing up with a huff. The rain got harder and lightning cracked across the sky.

"Riley wait!" Harry called out as he scrambled to his feet. He grabbed my hands and pulled me into his chest. "I'm sorry Riles... _So_ sorry. I love you so much but it was the right thing to do" he murmured against my hair. The rain poured down over us and I shook. Not from cold or pain, but from anger. How _dare_ they do this to me? _All of them_. Who gave them the right to break us apart? _For my safety? _Didn't they have any faith in my ability to take care of myself? Didn't they have any faith in themselves to help protect me?

"You know the reason why I haven't been home in 3 years is because of _you_!" I pushed him away from me but he kept a tight grip on my wrists again, he didn't want to let me run. "I was _so_ scared of seeing you again. Scared that if I did I would be right back where I was three years ago - in love with someone who didn't want me" I wrenched my fists from his and shoved them into my eyes to stop the tears falling.

"But I did want you Riles... Hell I still do but I can't have you" He yelled over the thunder.

Lightning cracked across the sky and made the ground shake. I stared at him, his words hitting me like a kick to the gut. "I can't do this Harry. I'm engaged, I'm _happy_ now" I whispered desperately, trying to hold back the tears.

"I don't believe that for a minute, but ok" he murmured. Anger bubbled up inside me. Who the hell did he think he was to tell me that I wasn't happy! He'd been doing it since I got here and this time, I snapped. I slapped his cheek hard, so hard that it made his head snap to the side and my hand sting.

"_Stop_ trying to tell me I'm not _happy_. I'm much happier away from _you_" I snarled before turning and stalking toward the house. I was soaked when I stepped into the kitchen, wearing only my blue string bikini and sunglasses. I stood in the door way shivering, trying to blank my mind from what I'd just been told.

"EYELEY!" Teddy exclaimed when he noticed me.

"Riley, you're soaked through! Why didn't you guys come in when it started to rain?" Avery laughed from the table. She'd obviously finished work a while ago and had arrived. I glared at my sister and at that moment I hated her. I'd never hated _anyone_ in my entire life as much as I hated her.

"You _bitch_" I said, my voice a low growl. "How could you and mum do that too me, Avery? How could you tell the one person I loved more than anything to break up with me?"

Her face paled and she bit her lip. She didn't deny it.

"Riley... what?" Roe stepped forward with a frown.

"Did you know?" I demanded from her, snapping my gaze onto her.

"Know what?" She cocked her head to one side and stared at me. Everyone in the room was quiet, watching with wide eyes.

"That Mum and Avery spoke to Harry and convinced him to break up with me" I dead panned. Roe's eyes widened and I knew that wasn't a lie. "To _protect_ me" I added sarcastically.

"They _what_?" She exclaimed, glaring at Avery. The older sister just stared at her hands in her lap.

I ignored her. "Can you go home and get my stuff. I'm gonna come stay with you and Draco for the next few weeks ok?" I said in a dead voice.

"Eyeley?" Teddy said in a small and worried voice. I smiled at him, tears in my eyes.

"Hey little man... I have to go now..."

"Riley, how did this happen?" Hermione interrupted me. I ignored her too. I kissed Teddy's head lightly and then apparated with a crack into the living room of the apartment Roe shared with Draco.  
I couldn't stay at home knowing what my parents and sister did. I never wanted to talk to them again.

* * *

**Plea's Note:**

**Hey guys... SORRY it's so late... I wasn't COMPLETELY happy with it this morning so I've tweaked it a bit. :) Hope you like it now because I do.**

**The plot just got thick.**

**Xo Plea**


	13. Cut

**Maybe it's All For The Best**

**Chapter13: Cut

* * *

**

"I can't _believe_ them!" Roe ranted, pacing up and down the bedroom I now called mine. I sighed and hugged the pillow to me. "Why... just WHY!"

"I don't know Roe... to _protect me_?" I wrinkled my nose. "Was I really that pathetic that everyone thought I needed saving?" I slammed my palm against the pillow in frustration. Roe sighed and stopped pacing.

"It's because you were dating the target Riles... I mean I can see why they did it... it's just the _way_ they did it is a little dodgey..." She scowled again. "But you were dating the one thing that the Death Eaters wanted... not to mention Voldemort" She shrugged and sat down. She glanced at me. "Are you ok?"

I just shrugged my shoulders. I didn't know what I was at the moment. My sister and mother sabotaged my relationship, Harry pretty much said he still loved me and I was engaged to be married. My emotions had gone for a walk because there was just too much to take in right now.

"He still loves me Rosalie... he said he regretted everything" I murmured, resting my head on the pillow.

"I told you he would" she shrugged.

"Yeah... but I thought when he did, I wouldn't care anymore. I thought I would think it was funny... But I don't..." I replied. "Why do I still care?" I ran a frustrated hand through my hair.

"Because you love him" she shrugged. "Simple"

"I do not!" I said indignantly, holding out my left hand. The ring had never weighed more and my hand fell to the bed.

"Yeah put the rock away, Princess" She waved my hand away. "I just mean... Harry was your first love. The first time you ever felt... _it_... that will never leave you babe"

I dropped my eyes do my hand and sighed. "But I don't want to love him... I love Nate"

"And you can love Nate too... you'll just always have that little spot in your heart that has Harry's name on it" She shrugged.

The more I stared at the ring the more I hated it. The more I hated it the less I wanted to be engaged. A tear rolled down my cheek.

"Riles... what's going on?" Roe shuffled up on the bed and placed an arm around my shoulder.

"I don't... think I want to get married anymore" I mumbled, tugging the ring off my finger.

"Then don't" She took the ring from my hands and studied it.

"I have too" I replied miserably.

"Why?" She laughed. "Who said 'you must marry Nate Carter'?"

"My fans. The public. _Nate_" I shrugged again. "Everyone who knows who I am says I must marry him" I bit my lip. "And I just... don't want to"

"No one is forcing you" She muttered.

I didn't say anything because she wouldn't understand. No one would. If I didn't get married to Nate, I would have no one. I would be in the position I didn't want to be in, the rope so tight around my waist that I wouldn't be able to breathe. At least if I married Nate I could stay in New York and not see _him_.

"I think you may have bruised Harry's face too by the way" Roe snorted, brushing some hair off my face. I winced.

"I didn't mean to slap him... he just said I wasn't happy again" I groaned. Roe laughed.

"Well he's right about that isn't he?"

"Maybe" I grumbled. "I'll apologise later... I just... need to cool off" I sighed and put my head back against the pillows. "You don't mind me staying here do you?" I asked her as she kissed my head and stood.

"Not at all... I really miss having my partner in crime around" She winked. I rolled my eyes with a smile on my lips.

"Good... I just can't be around mum or Avery right now" I closed my eyes.

"I don't blame you... I'm going to be having a few choice words with them when I see them" She growled. "I love you little sister"

"Love you too Roe" I smiled as the light went out. I took a deep breath and sighed into the darkness.

I was just about asleep when my phone rang, making me jump. I picked it up.

_Nate Calling._

I groaned and contemplated not answering it.

"Hello"

I hate missing calls.

"_Hey baby... what are you doing?" _

"I'm just in bed... had a pretty big day today" I sighed, the sound of his voice not making me as happy as it used to.

"_Oh wow, it's only like 8 or something isn't it?"_ He asked with a laugh.

"Yeah. Yeah it is"

"_So anyway... some photos of you have surfaced in the tabloids..." _He started, his voice taking on a slight edge to it. I cringed. Pap shots of me and Harry in London. I could just imagine how bad they looked now. "_Who's the guy Riley... and why aren't you wearing your engagement ring?" _

"The dark haired boy is my sisters... boyfriend..." I lied quickly. "He was taking me into London to get my charger for my phone" I made up.

"_Your sister's boyfriend wraps his arms around your waist on a regular basis? And you hug him? And hold hands with him and eats ice cream as you take romantic walks along the river Thames?" _His voice increased in volume with each word. "_And where is your fucking engagement ring?"_

I held the phone away from my ear and contemplated hanging up on him. He was the last person I wanted to talk to right now... Along with Harry, Avery and my mother.

"Well... Harry and I are just friends. Babe you know how pap shots are... taken at JUST the wrong time to make things look bad... Harry's a good friend of mine, nothing more" I lied again. I put my hand to my nose to see if it had grown "And I wasn't wearing my ring because I didn't know if we were going public yet with our engagement... so I left it off" I shrugged, hoping that sounded plausible.

"_I don't like these pictures Riley. They're bad for us" _He grunted. "_You should come home early" _

"Babe, I can't... I really need to stay with my family..."

"_DAMNIT RILEY!" _He yelled down the phone _"There is NO reason for you to be with your family. No one is dying, no one is getting married or having a bab... get your ass home now" _

"Nate... I..." I felt the tears fall down my face. "I can't ok? I need to be here right now... you wouldn't understand why" I sniffed.

"_Are you crying?" _He demanded.

"No. I have to go. I need to sleep" I mumbled.

"_Whatever Riley" _He snapped.

"I love you"

There was a pause. "_I love you too_" He sighed. The line went dead.

My stomach felt like I'd eaten a block of ice. I wanted so bad to love him properly... but I couldn't... I just... couldn't. Not while the rope was so tight.

* * *

"We did it for _YOU_, Riley. It wasn't to be spiteful or vindictive... we did it to keep you _safe_!" Avery yelled at me. I balled up my fists in anger.

"I wasn't so fragile and incompetent that I couldn't take care of myself you know! You _broke my heart_ you BITCH!" I shrieked back. Mum, Avery and Dad ambushed me at the apartment because I'd refused to see them and talk to them. I avoided home, I avoided the burrow and if they were anywhere I was a disappeared again before they could say anything to me. It had been five days, too much for mum to handle.  
Harsh? Maybe... But I was so pissed with them it wasn't even remotely funny.

"Riley, what your sister is trying to say is we were just protecting you" Dad interjected diplomatically. I fixed my glare on him.

"By _ruining_ my relationship?" I shrieked. "It's ok for them to break my heart and crush me but only because they were protecting me?"  
He opened his mouth to say something else but though better of it and snapped it closed. Raising three daughters obviously meant he knew when to keep his mouth shut.

"Darling, we just wanted you safe... You were in a bad position by being his girlfriend. They would have killed you" Mum sobbed. I felt a little bad for making her cry but I folded my arms.

"You don't know that" I shook my head. "You don't know what they were thinking, Mum..."

"I do!" she exclaimed. "Baby I do... Draco warned me of his fathers' plans..."

"YOU were in on it AS WELL?" I yelled and pointed a finger at the pale haired ferret who was leaning against the wall, trying to seem inconspicuous.

"I didn't tell them to break you and Harry up Riles... I just prewarned everyone that something could happen to you" he held his hands up in defence. I scowled.

"Baby we did it to protect you, please understand that... We're so sorry but it was the only way" Avery spoke again, this time her voice calm. "Please don't be mad"

"Don't be mad?" I let out a barking laugh. "How the fuck would you feel if it was you and Fred that was broken up?" I threw my hands in the air. "How would you fucking feel if Fred turned around to you one night and told you he didn't love you anymore and never fucking wanted to see you again!"

"Language Riley" Dad ordered. "We just didn't want you to _die_... Is that so hard to ask from a family that loves you?"

"Dad... They went behind my back to break me and Harry up and you're pulling me up for swearing? Really?" I stared at him. He just shrugged. I paced over to the window, feeling the anger at my family slowly fizzle out. "I thought he hated me. That's why I never came home... Because it hurt too much" I murmured, looking down onto the street below. "I couldn't understand what I did wrong to make him suddenly hate me"

Arms wrapped around my shoulder and squeezed me. "You didn't do anything baby, but it had to be believable in case they got you and read your mind" Mum murmured. She pressed her lips to my cheek and I sighed. "I'm so sorry baby"

"Were you ever going to tell me?" I asked, turning to face them.

"We didn't want to..." Mum shook her head.

"We knew you'd hate us" Avery shrugged. "You have a habit of being really stubborn when you're mad"

"Which is why I'm surprised you've forgiven them so quickly... and you hated me for months when it came out about me and Draco" Roe crossed her arms and pouted.

"Well you were dating Draco Malfoy... evil Slytherin and Harry's worst enemy... No offence Ferret" I smiled at Draco.

"None taken... although, that was a good slap you landed on Potter the other day" He grinned. I winced.

"You should go and apologize to Harry for slapping him" Mum brushed some hair off my face.

"Yeah, the bruise has only just faded" Roe grinned. My eyes widened.

"I really bruised him?" I gasped., my hand flying to my mouth.

"No. Roe's just being a pain" Avery sighed. Roe grinned at me.

"Was a pretty spectacular welt though... Kind of like the one I gave you in 5th year" Roe leant her head against Draco's shoulder.

"That was a black eye love. Not a welt" he shook his head.

"And a bloody nose" Avery added. Mum and Dad both look horrified at Roe.

"All that and you're still with her?" Dad asked Draco in shock.

"Oh this was before we were together..." Draco shook his head and kissed Roe's cheek.

Dad just nodded, still perplexed about the relationship his middle daughter had with the Slytherin Prince. "Least you know not to tick her off"

"Riley go to Harry's apartment" Mum shook her head at Roe and Draco's laughing. "Apologize for slapping him... You two were just beginning to be friends again" she sighed sadly.

Part of me wanted to shake my head and not go. I could easily apologize him at the Weasley's or something... I didn't have to go and find him...

But I wanted to.

I wanted to see him and tell him I was sorry for slapping him and hating him and staying away so long.

I wanted to tell him that he was right, I wasn't happy...

That I still loved him as much now as I did then...

I wanted to tell him all this but I couldn't. An apology would have to do.

"Where's his apartment?" I asked, realizing I'd never been there before.

"London. I'll apparate you" Roe held her arm out to me. I nodded and took it, closing my eyes against the sensation of side along apparition.

When I opened my eyes we were standing in an alley between two giant buildings.

"Are you ok Riles? You looked a little pale back there" she steadied me with a hand on my arm.

"Yeah. I'm ok. I just have to apologize" I nodded stiffly.

"You still love him, don't you?" she gave me a sympathetic look.

"Yup" I let the p pop. "So which building?" I glanced at my watch and saw it said 5:06. He'd be home from work by now. Probably playing with Teddy. The thought made me smile.

"This way" she pulled on my arm and out of the alley. She led me up to an expensive looking apartment building just near Leister Square. "It's apartment 24G. Just knock on the door. He'll be happy to see you" she brushed hair off my altars. I suddenly felt very self conscious.

"Do I look ok?" I bit my lip. All I had on was a pair of black shorts, flip flops and a white singlet. I didn't even have makeup on and I hadn't brushed my hair today, it was just thrown up in a messy pony tail.

"Gorgeous as always Riles" she smiled at me. "Now go!" she pushed me toward the elevators and laughed. I smiled and entered them. A young couple stared at me like I was a ghost, the girls mouth hanging open slightly. I knew what they were thinking.

"I'm not her" I sighed, running a hand through my hair, hoping they'd believe my lies.

"Wow, you look so much like her!" the girl squeaked. I smiled.

"Thanks. I get it a lot... I'm starting to wonder if my dad had another kid mum wasn't aware of" I laughed. The doors opened and I exited, leaving them behind.

My stomach erupted with butterflies as I approached the door marked 24G.

I breathed in and out and raised my hand. 3 knocks sounded so much louder than they should have but I waited patiently.

The door opened.

"uh... Sarah?" I raised an eyebrow, the butterflies dying instantly.

"Oh... what do you want?" she asked with a scowl.

"I need to talk to Harry... It's urgent" I stated, gritting my teeth. Sarah folded her arms and raised an eyebrow.

"What about?" She asked.

"None of your damn business... can you go and get him please?" I snapped at her. She ran her tongue over her teeth as she thought about what I said.

"He doesn't want to talk to you... Not after you slapped him" she shook her head "So I suggest you go now" she started to close the door but stopped. "Oh by the way...We're about to have dinner so tell Molly not to expect us" she smiled once before slamming the door in my face.

I didn't know what to do. Did Harry really not want to talk to me? I felt tears spring to my eyes and took a step back. I apparated to my room at Roe and Draco's and fell face first on the bed. I lost my chance. It was time to cut the rope.

* * *

**Plea's Note:**

**So I feel like shooting Sarah in the face... who's with me? I posted some character pictures up.. Nate, Teddy and The Ring... www . pleaofinsanityfiction . tumblr . com go check it out. **

**Xx Plea**


	14. Coming

**Maybe it's All For The Best**

**Chapter 14: Coming

* * *

**

"And she just shut the door in your face?" Roe raised her eyebrow and leant against her kitchen bench. I nodded, my mouth full of the cereal I just spooned in there. "That bitch!" Roe slammed her fist against the counter top.

"Yup" I swallowed. "She said he didn't want to talk to me because I slapped him" I sighed miserably.

"Oh Riles, you don't believe her do you?" Draco rolled his eyes and picked up a mug of coffee off the bench. "She's obviously lying"

"I did slap him pretty hard..." I bit my lip.

"And he agrees he deserved it" Draco chuckled. "Trust me... He wants to talk to you... you just have to get in there when the harpy isn't there" He took a sip. I smiled and raised my spoon again.

My phone buzzing against the counter made me groan.

_Nate Calling..._

"Phone?" Roe raised an eyebrow when I groaned.

"It's Nate... he's been ignoring me since our little argument about the pap shots of me and Harry in the paper" I sighed

"How'd you explain that one?" Roe snorted.

"Said Harry was your boyfriend and was the only one free to take me into London" I shrugged. "It's half true I guess"

"Roe's seeing Harry on the side? Oh the scandal" Draco smirked. Roe smacked him in the shoulder.

"I've thought about it... just to get rid of you" she stuck her tongue out at him. I laughed as my phone continued to buzz. "Just ignore it Riles" Roe said, seeing my expression.

I bit my lip and picked it up... it would be worse if I ignored it.

"Hello?"

"_That took ages babe... what are you doing?" _Nate demanded.

"Sorry... I was eating breakfast" I sighed. "What's up?"

"_Oh well... I have a surprise for you" _He said in a sing song voice. I quirked an eyebrow.

"What kind of surprise?" I asked, sloshing my now soggy cereal around in my bowl.

"_One that involves me having a weekend off from filming and getting on a jet plan to London" _

My spoon clattered to the bowl and sent milk everywhere.

"RILEY!" Roe exclaimed, wiping some milk off her cheek.

"_Babe? You there?" _Nate asked down the line.

"Uh... Yes! Yes babe that sounds GREAT!" I exclaimed, a little too cheerily. "When will you be here?"

"_**Flight for Heathrow now boarding..." **_I heard vaguely in the background. "_Well... in about 8 hours... you gonna pick me up from the airport?" _He chuckled.

"8 hours... You're gonna be... here in 8 hours..." I swallowed and stared straight ahead of me. "I can't wait to see you!" I exploded, not knowing what else to say. My heart and mind were going on overdrive. Nate was coming to London. Now. Right now. He was getting on a plane and coming here. I couldn't tell if it was a good thing or a bad thing.

"_I can't wait to see you either baby... I'll see you when I land ok? I love you Riley... I wanna meet your family tonight" _He said in a soft and sweet voice.

I couldn't help the smile that crept to my cheeks. "I'll see you at the airport" I sighed. "I love you too" I clicked off. "Nate's coming to London!" I exclaimed loudly.

"Why do you seem nervous about that?" Roe asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Because... I... uhm..." I bit my lip.

Truth? I loved Harry more than I loved him and I didn't know how awkward it would all be.

Lie? I was nervous because I didn't know how he'd be with my family.

I stuck with the lie.

"I'm scared of introducing him to the family... So I think I might just introduce him to you, Draco, Avery, Fred... mum and dad..." I nodded, listing off just the basics. "And maybe Ginny and Hermione tomorrow for lunch"

"Two small problems with that Riles" Draco chuckled, running a hand through his hair.

"What?" I wrinkled my eyebrows.

"Well... For one... All of your family lives in magical areas..." My face fell and he chuckled again "And two... you can't introduce him to me because according to Nate... Roe is with Harry"

"Oh shit" I swore and dropped my head into my hands. "What the fuck am I gonna do?" I groaned. Roe put her hand on my shoulder.

"Well you can either tell Nate your dirty little secret tonight... or you somehow find an apartment in London to stay in and call it mine" She shrugged.

"I'm not telling him I'm a witch" I said flatly, shaking my head. "I can't believe he'd fly all the way to London though"

"Why don't you ask Harry if you can have a family dinner at his place tonight..." Draco suggested with a one-shoulder shrug.

"Because Harry's mad at me at the moment and that would be more awkward than I could handle" I shook my head again.

"Draco's got a point Riles... I could pretend to be Harry's girlfriend for the night, you and Nate could stay with 'us' and we have Mum, Dad, Avery and Fred there for dinner" She grinned. "It's just for the night, right?" She asked.

"I think so" I nodded.

"Well then. Settled... Let's get dressed and we'll go ask Harry" She clapped her hands and stood up.

"Roe, I think it's a bad idea" I shook my head, and bit my lip. My stomach churned.

"Well honey, it's the only idea you got" She ruffled my hair. "SO get ready"

I sighed and stood up. Harry would say no. I know he would. Why would he willingly put himself into a situation where he had to have dinner with my fiancé? It was just mean... it was just... awkward.

It wouldn't happen.

* * *

**Plea's Note:**

**I'm so not sure about this to be honest... But here goes nothing. Reviews have been down. Please review. I put so much work into these stories and I just want to hear what you guys have to say... Thanks to BlueBookButterfly, Miri and GASPLudwig for being constant reviewers. There's a few more too and I thank you!**

**Xo Plea**


	15. Arrival

**Maybe it's All For the Best**

**Chapter 15: Arrival

* * *

**

"It's not gonna happen Roe" I shook my head as we stood at the door of Harry's apartment.

"Shut up and let me explain, ok?" She sighed and knocked once. She didn't wait for the door to open and pushed herself inside. "Harry? Hello? Harry?" She called out.

"Hey Roe, I'll be out in a minute" Harry called back from somewhere in the flat. I looked around.

The living room was pained in shades of cream, very simple and elegant. The whole place looked expensive and had a gorgeous view of London.

"Come on, we'll go put the kettle on" Roe nodded toward the kitchen. The rest of the flat was gorgeous but it was obvious a man lived there. I smiled at the row of photos in the hallway. There were so many of the Order, of us and our friends at Hogwarts, him and Teddy and the treasured one of his parents. I picked that one up. I always loved that picture of Lily and James. She was such a gorgeous woman I always wished I could have met her in real life. They looked so good as a couple, so happy and carefree.

I used to hope Harry and I were that couple, that gorgeous couple that everyone adores. My stomach clenched when I noticed a picture tucked behind it. I pulled it free and saw it was a picture of me. In the background I could see snowy mountains and a frosty Black Lake. My hair was being blown about by light winds and snow was falling around me, getting caught in my hair. The me in the picture seemed to be stuck on a loop, blowing a kiss out of the photograph at the photographer. I flipped it over and drew a breath.

_My Girl. _Written in Harry's hand across the back. Underneath was scrawled. _I'm so sorry._

I felt tears in my eyes as I read the words.

"Riley?" I heard Harry say my name. I quickly shoved the picture back behind the Lily and James one in the frame and put it down. "Sorry, I thought Roe was here... You two sound so alike" He rubbed the back of his head.

"No, she's here too..." I nodded. "She's in the kitchen... I just got distracted by pictures" I smiled. He walked over to me and my heart rate accelerated. "I love this one of me and Roe" I picked up the first one I saw. It was a picture of me and Roe in Quidditch Jersey's... only she was wearing Draco's Slytherin one and I was wearing Harry's Gryffindor one. It was cute. Sisters in different houses. We were pulling faces at whoever took the picture.

"I'll get you a copy if you want" He smiled.

"Yes. Please..." I nodded, turning to look at him. He was standing so close to me, so close I could have reached up and tried to fix his hair. "Harry I'm so sorry about slapping you... It wasn't my place and..."

"It's fine Riley. I should know when to keep my mouth shut" he waved his hand to quieten me. "So what did I do to get both Vanderbilt sisters on my tail?" He chuckled and pushed past me into the kitchen. I stood in the hall, staring after him.

"Riley has a small problem" Roe started, setting three cups down on the kitchen table. I swallowed my beating heart and sat down next to her.

"A problem?" Harry asked, his voice tainted with concern. I looked at my mug.

"Nate's coming to London tonight" I said with a sigh.

"Oh... that's nice" He smiled uncertainly. "Is there a dinner or something going happening?"

I glanced at Roe and she cleared her throat.

"Well here's the thing Harry... Nate thinks that I'm with you and doesn't know Riley's a witch so could we possibly please use your apartment to have a family dinner tonight?" Roe bit her lip and pled with Harry.

Harry's eyebrows shot to his hairline. "Wait, what? We're dating? How did that happen?" He chuckled, glancing at me.

"Photos of you and me in London that day surfaced in magazines and Nate asked who you were. I lied and said you were Roe's boyfriend... it was the easiest thing to do" I blew some hair off my face with a puff.

"Why did you tell him that? All we did was wander around London and get a new phone" Harry shrugged.

"Because the pictures used looked suspicious and he would have gotten even more pissed if he knew you were just a friend" I explained. I winced at my choice of words. "It's just for tonight Harry, I'll cook dinner and everything" I promised.

"Well I was going to say yes anyway but if you're cooking that'll be great... You need a place to stay in London don't you?" He asked, sipping some tea.

"Oh yeah, but we can go to a hotel or something... I'll make something up" I shook my head.

"No, no use wasting money when I have a perfectly good spare room here" He smiled. "So who's coming tonight?" He clapped his hands.

I sat and stared at him, silently wondering why he was going to help me. He still loved me. Anyone could see that. It would kill him to have Nate here with me tonight.

Ice formed in my stomach and I sipped some tea.

This would be interesting.

* * *

"You don't think Fred will say anything about you and Harry _not_ actually being together, do you?" I bit my lip and watched Roe peel some potatoes. By peel potatoes I mean she flicker her wand lazily and the magic did the rest. "He seemed to find that the most amusing..."

"No. Avery will belt him if he does. She's so excited to meet Nate, she doesn't want anything to ruin tonight" Roe shook her head and started on the carrots. Her wand flicked lazily again and I sighed.

"I better call a cab to take me to the air port" I reached for my phone.

"Don't be daft... Borrow Harry's car" Roe rolled her eyes.

"Harry has a car?" I raised an eyebrow. Roe nodded and grinned.

"_Oh snookie bear_!" She yelled through the apartment. I grimaced and held back a laugh. "Hey if I have to be _his_ girlfriend I'm gonna have some fun with it" She grinned as Harry's head appeared at the door. Teddy was on his hip, his hair a fluro blue. I'd have to charm it brown or something for tonight. There was no way I'd be able to explain a child with colour changing hair to Nate.

"You hollered pumpkin pie?" Harry cooed back and I burst out laughing.

"You guys are gonna be doing this all night aren't you?" I asked between laughs.

"Sure are" Roe nodded. "Will you be kind enough to lend your car to Riley so she can go and pick up Nathaniel?" She battered her eyelashes exaggeratedly and Harry snorted.

"Yeah, of course. I'll drive you if you're not used to driving on the right side of the road" He reached for a set of keys by the kitchen door and placed Teddy on the floor.

"Oh no you don't have– "

"Really, it's no trouble... Ted you gonna stay here with Roe-Roe and help her with dinner?" Harry asked the toddler.

"Yesh!" He nodded happily and marched over to Roe. Roe scooped him up into her arms.

"Come here little man... You can stir the pot" She placed her wand in his hand and held her own hand around his. They made stirring motions in the air and the pot of potatoes and carrots started to stir. Teddy squealed with delight.

"Right then, let's go" Harry clapped his hands and handed me a coat. It wasn't mine but it fit alright so I wore it.

I followed him to where his car was parked in the car park under the building.

"Nice car" I commented when he unlocked the silver Mercedes Benz sports car.

"Thanks" He opened the passenger door for me. "After you" He smiled.

I slid into the car and buckled up. "Why do you have a car?" I asked him when he slid behind the wheel and turned the engine on.

"Necessity to be honest. I rarely ever drive but sometimes I need to it get around London" He answered and pulled out of the car park. "Not everywhere allows me to apparate around here"

"I know what you mean" I nodded "It's the same in New York... but I usually get a limo anyway" He slid a sideways glance at me and snorted.

"No wonder you don't want to leave" I shrugged my shoulders and looked out of the window. "So are you excited about Nate finally meeting your family?" He asked, breaking the silence between us.

"Yeah. I am... I think it's something that needs to be done before the wedding... I just didn't think it'd be on this trip" I answered, trying to keep my voice neutral.

"He must care about you a lot to fly all the way to London on his weekend off" Harry commented. I nodded.

"Yeah. He does" I let out a sigh and turned to look at him. "Why are you doing this, Harry? Why are you letting us stay at your flat and going along with the 'dating Roe' thing?" I fiddled with my bracelet and chewed on my lip. _Why are you helping me when you so obviously still love me? _The words remained unsaid on my lips.

Harry slid a surprised look my way before concentrating on the road in front of him. "Because it's you Riley. I'd do anything for you" He shrugged a shoulder and changed lanes. My stomach squirmed. "You needed help because, for reasons that still aren't clear to me, you haven't told him you're a witch and that your family lives in London. What kind of friend would I be if I didn't help you?"

I continued to watch him, liking the way the light from the setting sun made his skin look a strange colour and defined all the angles of his jaw and neck. I liked how it made his green eyes look electrified behind his glasses. I smiled and felt my heart do the double time.

"Dating Roe was just a bonus" He glanced at me and cracked a grin.

"I'm glad you think it's so hilarious. I'm going to be stressing all night that someone's gonna slip up" I shook my head. Harry reached over and gripped my hand in his, leaving our interlinked fingers resting on my leg.

"Everything will be fine" I murmured.

I tried to ignore the way my skin burned where he touched it and how my stomach seemed to be alive with butterflies. I didn't want to open my mouth in case they burst out so I kept my mouth closed until we got to the airport.

"Shit" I swore as we walked into the waiting terminal. 6 or so photographers were standing around the terminal, sipping coffees and chatting idly. They were obviously waiting for Nate's flight to get in and me to arrive.

"What do we do?" Harry asked, stepping back slightly. I chewed on my lip and tossed my hair over my shoulder.

"We wait, out of sight, until his flight lands. It's all I can do" I shrugged. A flash went off in the corner of my eye and I groaned. "Or not"

"Miss Vanderbilt! Look this way! Who's the guy Riley? Where's Nathanial?" The words were yelled at me and there was a flurry of activity from the other photographers as they realised I was finally there.

I stood, wondering how to handle this situation. The flashes blinded me and the questions were loud.

"Miss Vanderbilt! Miss Vanderbilt THIS WAY!"

"What are you doing in England?"

"Are you happy to have Nate with you?"

"Who's the guy Riley? Another lover? A brother?"

"What's with the ring? Are you engaged?"

Harry gripped me around the top of my arm. "Excuse us, can we pass?" Harry asked them, pulling me behind him. I breathed a sigh of relief as they parted the way for us. The flashes still went off.

"I'm sorry about them" I sighed. "I didn't think they would know... someone must have tipped them off" I ran my hand through my hair.

"It's fine. I actually had this happen in Diagon Alley not too long ago" He chuckled. I laughed and then stopped abruptly. "Except they weren't asking me about the ring on my finger" He tapped my hand. I stopped listening to him though.

Nate was pushing his suitcase out of the doors. His hair was longer, for his movie roll and fell over his eyes messily. I stared at him, my lips parting slightly, expecting to feel a tingling or butterflies in my stomach. Something to tell me that I loved him and this whole 'confusion over Harry' thing was just because I'd come home and had seen him for the first time in forever.

I watched him look around for me as I felt nothing. Not a spark, not tingling, not butterflies. I was happy to see him, yes, but there was nothing there.

I suppressed a sighed as he spotted me and a grin broke out on his gorgeous face. "Baby!" He exclaimed. I felt relieved that I was still at least happy to see him, even if I didn't feel what I was meant to feel for my fiancé.

I laughed happily and ran toward him . I jumped and wrapped my legs around his waist as he caught me, our mouths colliding. Cameras flashed, people yelled questions but I just concentrated on him.

"I missed you so much!" I laughed as I slid down his waist. I planted my feet on the floor.

"Not as much as I missed you... you're wearing your ring" he smiled, brushing some hair over my ear.

"I didn't know the paps would be here" I bit my lip. He kissed me again.

"I tipped them off. This is one thing that should be front page news" He waved to the photographer and shot them his cheesy trade-mark grin. "Although, if I were you I would have worn a baggy shirt or something... haven't been working out have you babe?" He smiled down at me, patting my stomach. I wrapped my arms around me protectively and blushed. "What's he doing here?" Nate jutted his chin toward Harry. He didn't sound too happy about it either.

"Harry gave me a lift. We're staying at his apartment with Roe" I answered with a smile. "Come meet him" I linked my fingers with Nate's, camera flashes going off around us. I held my breath as I led Nate over to Harry. "Harry, this is Nate... My fiancé... Nate, this is Roe's boyfriend" I looked between them both as they eyeballed each other.

"Nice to finally meet you... Riley doesn't stop talking about you" Harry held his hand out stiffly.

Nate took it with a cool expression. "It's funny, because she's never mentioned you" He replied. I winced and patted his shoulder.

"Can we get out of here? I didn't know the paps were gonna come and I _so_ didn't dress properly" I rolled my eyes and wrapped my arm around Nate's waist.

"Sure babe" he kissed my head. "Let's go meet your family"

Harry nodded and walked a little in front of us. This was going to be trickier than I thought.

* * *

**Sorry it's so late... Uni work is FINALLY catching up with me :( That and I rewrote this chapter. I'm rewriting the next one too so it may be a little delayed again :( Sorry guys. I feel like I'm letting you down in someway but I'm only one person! I need to do uni as well so thanks for reading and please review. Reviews make me skip uni work ;)**

**xo Plea**


	16. Dislike

**Maybe it's All for the Best**

**Chapter 16: Dislike

* * *

**

"Honey pie, we're home!" Harry yelled out to Roe as he pushed the door open. He shot me a sneaky grin and I groaned softly under my breath.

"Snookie bear!" Roe ran out from the kitchen and flew into Harry's arms. Nate shot me a surprised look and I just shrugged. It was a few exaggerated seconds of hugging before Roe kissed Harry on the cheek and turned to face us. "Hi! You must be Nathanial!" She smiled and held out her hand.

"I am... and you are...?" Nate took her hand.

"Rosalie, but you can call me Roe" She nodded.

"DADDY!" Teddy exclaimed, running from the living room and into Harry's legs. Harry scooped him up and walked away from us.

"You guys have a kid?" Nate raised on eyebrow, his grip tightening around me.

"No, he's not mine. He's Harry's adoptive son, Theodore. Teddy" She nodded again. "Anyway, come into the living room and settle down" She bustled away from us.

"He adopted?" Nate hissed at me. "Who is this guy, the freakin' Pope?"

I rolled my eyes and followed my sister. "Mum and Dad not here yet, Roe?" I asked, seeing the living room empty.

"No not yet. They _called_ to say they'd be here soon though" She smiled and winked. I suppressed a laugh. Obviously she'd spoken to Hermione this afternoon about what words supplemented magical words.

"Babe... Did that picture just move?" Nate blinked at a row of pictures on the mantle. My stomach spazmed and I led him away from them.

"No? Moving pictures?" I laughed. "You sure your brain came with you off the set?" I kissed his cheek lightly. He shook himself and I glanced at Harry, nodding at the pictures. He understood and surreptitiously cast a freezing charm from his pocket. The pictures ceased to move.

"So what made you adopt, Harry? You're so young and you have a lovely girlfriend right there" Nate sat lazily on the couch, his arm still wrapped firmly around my waist.

"This girlfriend doesn't want children yet" Roe said, a hint of surprise in her voice.

"His father was a good friend of my fathers, but he died. I promised I'd look after Teddy" Harry explained, wiping Teddy's mouth. He glanced at me and I pulled my lips into a smile. He turned away without changing his expression. My stomach gave a clench.

"That's very noble of you" Nate lifted a shoulder. "I really don't know how I'd cope with a kid right now" Nate put his arm around my shoulders. Harry's eyes flickered to mine again. "Hope you're not getting ideas babe" He kissed my temple. I let my gaze drop from Harry's.

"None at all" I shook my head. "No kids for me yet" I laughed.

"Yet? You can't have kids" Nate let out a laugh as well. "It'll ruin your _gorgeous_ figure" He kissed my jaw line and I shivered.

A knock at the door cut off a response and I jumped to my feet. "I'll get it" I smiled, straightening my shirt and walking out. Someone walked in as I got to the hall and I almost walked into them.

"Hey Bab– Riley?" Sarah stumbled into me and I steadied her. She pulled her shoulder from my fingers quickly. "What are _you_ doing here?" She scowled.

"Having dinner..." I smirked. "So you should go" I looked pointedly toward the door.

"Oh. Nice try" She rolled her eyes and pushed past me. I tried to trip her but she only stumbled. "Harry! There you are..." She entered the living room. I followed behind her and pulled a face at Roe. "Hello there" Her voice turned into a purr when she spotted Nate.

Nate stood and extended his hand. "Hi. I'm Nate... Riley's– "

"Fiance" She finished. "Riley you didn't tell me how gorgeous he is! In real life I mean, your movies just don't do you justice" She winked and shook his hand. I narrowed my eyes and stepped to wrap my arms around Nate's torso.

"Well thank you" Nate grinned cheesily and winked back. "You must be Riley's sister?"

"No actually I'm Harry's – "

"Babysitter" Roe interrupted Sarah quickly. "Well she's Teddy's babysitter because _my_ snookums doesn't need a baby sitter, except for me maybe" Roe giggled and ran her fingers through Harry's hair. Harry's face blushed red and Roe stood. "I bet you're here about the short change we gave you the other day... If you come with me I'll fix that up for you" Roe crossed the room in a couple of strides with her long legs and clutched Sarah's arm in her hand and dragged the shorter girl from the room.

I bit my lip to keep from laughing as I caught Harry's eye. He had a torn look on his face; half amusement, half guilt. I took a deep breath and tried to keep my face neutral.

Roe came back a second later, Fred and Avery behind him. "This is our sister"

"Avery!" I smiled and jumped up to hug my sister and Fred. "Nate, this is my eldest sister Avery and her partner Fred... Guys, this is my fiancé Nathanial Carter" I introduced them to Nate. Nate stood and shot Avery his most charming smile.

"Pleased to meet you... I can see where Riley gets her amazing looks from" he took her hand a kissed it. Fred cocked an eyebrow and held his hand out to shake.

"We've heard so much about you" A smile broke out on Fred's face.

"I can't really say I've heard a lot about you, but it's nice to finally meet Riley's family" Nate smiled. "I was beginning to think she didn't have any"

I blushed as all eyes fell on me. This was going to be a very long night.

* * *

"So Nathanial, what do you do in New York?" Mum asked, passing the bowl of mash potatoes to Nate. Nate glanced at me as he took the bowl. His expression was purely '_how does she not know who I am?_'

"I'm an actor" He answered. "You might have seen some of my movies... _Star Trek_ was my most recent on" He glanced around at my family and saw them all staring blankly at him. "I model as well, sometimes" Nate mumbled.

"That's how we met" I jumped in before he could get cranky.

"What were you modelling?" Fred asked with a grin. I shot him a look and Avery placed a hand on his arm. Roe however, grinned too.

"We were modelling jeans" I answered before she could say something. "It was a billboard ad for Levi's"

"Levi's?" Roe raised her eyebrow.

"How do you not know what Levi's are?" Nate asked, glancing at me again.

"Roe really isn't one for brand names" I shook my head and gave her a pointed look. She _did_ know what Levi's were, she just took great delight in stressing me out.

"Excuse me for not being a model" She rolled her eyes. "More carrots, sweetie pie?" She cooed at Harry and stared adoringly (and possibly a little psychotically) at Harry.

"That would be lovely snookie bear" He grinned back. Fred snorted and both my parents hid a grin. My stomach turned.

"I always knew you'd end up in my family Harry" Mum said "I just didn't think it would be with Rosalie"

"What about that poor boy you used to torment? Deacon?" Dad asked her, an amused smile on his face. I cleared my throat and stared at him pointedly. Nate gave me a confused look and I shook my head.

"Oh Draco? I guess I like my snookums better" Her smile widened as she tried not to laugh. I struggled not to yell at them and ate some more mash potato.

"Babe... more? Really?" He said in a not so low voice. He was glancing at the mash on my fork. I smiled guiltily at him and dropped my fork. He smiled and kissed my temple again, a satisfied look on his face.

I could see Dad clenching his jaw and Mums eyes widening. This was so not going well.

"This place is nice, Harry..." Nate continued. "What business are you in?"

"I'm in law enforcement, training to be an au-agent" He corrected himself and glanced at me. I shook my head. Someone was going to slip up tonight. I could feel it.

"An agent? Really? This place seems a little more expensive than that... and you have a kid" Nate waved his hand and sat back in his chair lazily. Harry watched him with indifference. "What business is your family in?"

"Law enforcement" Harry answered, folding his hands in front of him. "Both my mother and father were top agents here in London"

"Were? Are they retired now?" Nate asked with a yawn.

"No. They died when I was a kid... I didn't know them" Harry shook his head. "I grew up with my aunt and uncle in Surrey"

"I have no idea where that is" Nate drummed his fingers on the table. "I'm a Brooklyn boy myself. Grew up just near the bridge and made it big in acting when I was 17. It's been my life ever since"

"I have no idea where that is either" Harry murmured, pushing his plate away from him. "What's for dessert babe?" He asked Roe. I could tell he was clenching his jaw by the little tick in his temple.

"Uhm... Well if _Riley _wants to come and help me I'll get something ready..." She kissed his head and stood. "_Riley" _

"I'll help" Avery stood and gathered hers and Fred's plates. I grabbed mine and Nate's and followed them to the kitchen. I knew what was coming. They both didn't like him. I could tell.

"So... what do you think?" I asked with force cheer when the door swung shut behind me.

"What do _I_ think?" Roe asked, her back still to me. "Hey A.V... wanna head this question... It's too dangerous for me to answer" She sighed. I heard the water start.

"Well... he's a little..."

"He's a moron!" Roe answered anyway. "He's an arrogant, self-absorbed asshole!" She turned around and waved her hands in the air. "He's done nothing but talk about himself all night, he's baiting Harry for some twisted reason... he's..."

"I think what our eloquent sister is trying to say is she doesn't like him" Avery cut her off before she could say anything else.

"He's just trying too hard" I bit my lip. "He wants you guys to like him so bad... and he's not used to no one knowing who he is... this is..."

"Don't make excuses... he's about a psycho as Sarah" Roe rolled her eyes.

"Speaking of which, she actually showed up?" Avery snorted and waved her wand. Ice cream Sundays started assembling themselves in front of us.

"She's totally pissed... Poor Harry... I kind of feel sorry for him" I sighed, welcoming the change of subject.

"Yeah but I had some fun escorting her out" Roe grinned impishly, all annoyance gone from her face for a second. "Don't change the subject though" It returned. "He's nuts, Riles... possessive, demanding..."

"And there is NO way you need to lose weight" Avery rolled her eyes. She picked up two Sundays and pushed her way out of the door.

"You seriously don't like him?" I asked Roe, my heart crushing a tiny bit.

"No, babe. I don't. I don't think he's good enough for you" She shook her head slowly. "Remember the feeling you had about Draco when you first found out that we were together?" She asked after a few seconds of silence.

I nodded.

"That's the feeling I get for Nate"

"But my opinion of Draco changed" I reminded her. She shrugged apologetically.

"Draco saved your life. It turned out to be different... circumstances..." She stammered, closing her eyes and placing her hand on the bridge of her nose.

"Roe?" I asked, worried. "Roe what's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm fine. Just a bit of a dizzy spell" She waved her hand and opened her eyes again. "I've been getting them on and off for a few days"

"Are you sure you're ok?" I bit my lip.

"Yeah. Fine" She smiled and grabbed three ice creams. "I don't like him Riles" She repeated and left the kitchen.

The ring on my finger had never weighed more than it did right now. All I really wanted to do was rip it off and throw it out the window. But I couldn't. Nate was my fiancé. He was my whole life back in New York. Being here was only temporary. After tonight, they never had to see him again. I could live with that.

I picked up the remaining ice creams and took them out to the table. My stomach dropped when I saw Fred and Dad standing over Nate, talking very seriously to him.

"Now what are you boys talking about?" I asked, interrupting their little chat.

"Oh you know the regular 'father-brother-in-law-to-be-warning-the-boyfriend-slash-fiance-that-he's-dead-if-he-hurts-you' speech" Fred replied without missing a beat. I shot him a glare and wrapped my arm around Nate.

"Did they scare you too much?" I pouted.

"Not enough to keep me away from you" He admitted. I kissed his head and smiled.

"Damn" Roe muttered a little loudly. I shot her a glare and she spooned some more ice cream in her mouth.

I scooped some of my own up and was about to put it in my mouth when I caught Nate's eye. He cocked one eyebrow and I put the spoon down. He smiled, winked and spooned some of his own into his mouth. I sighed and pushed the bowl away from me. I couldn't afford to put on any more weight. If it was noticeable to Nate, then it had to be bad.

I felt a tug on my shorts and looked down.

"Play?" Teddy asked, brandishing a deck of exploding snap cards.

"Maybe later, Ted" I smiled at him, trying to hide the deck box.

"Exploding Snap?" Nate asked, pulling the deck from Teddy's fingers. "What's this champ?"

Teddy looked at him with wide eyes. "Cards" He answered in a soft voice. "They go boom!"

"Really now?" Nate chuckled and ruffled his hair. "Kids have such great imaginations. I remember once I had to work with a bunch of kids of a movie. Best time I've ever had" He handed the deck back to Teddy. I breathed a sigh of relief out. Last think I needed was for him to find something out of the ordinary and question it. "So where do you and Fred live Anna-Leigh" Nate asked Avery.

"It's Avery" She corrected him. "We live further into London, closer to Tower Hill"

"Ohhh... I shot a movie around there once. We had to run along the Thames looking for a missing girl. It was awesome" He nodded.

"_Totally_ Awesome" Fred smiled sarcastically. "Is there anything you don't do that isn't totally awesome?" He batted his eyelids at me.

"Snookie bear?" Roe asked Harry over the top of Nate's response. "I think Teddy may need to go to bed. It's way past his bed time" She nodded to the yawning child by our knees.

"You're right honey buns..." Harry responded. "I'll take him"

"No, let me. You finish your Sunday" I waved him back down and stood. I scooped Teddy up. "Say goodnight Ted"

"NIGHT!" Teddy yelled. Nate shot him a dirty look. He wasn't a kid person apparently. I walked into Teddy's room and dropped him on his bed. He giggled. "Eyeley, will you read me a story?" Teddy asked, his hair falling over his eyes. He looked so much like Lupin when his hair was brown.

"Aren't you really sleepy?" I asked him.

"Please?" He pouted. I sighed and nodded and he grabbed the book beside his bed. "This is my favourite"

"Really? _Tales of Beedle the Bard?"_ I laughed. "This is my favourite too!" I smiled. I slid into the bed beside him and read him _The Tale of Three Brothers. _He was asleep before the second brother and I smiled.

"He really likes you, you know" Harry's voice from the door made me jump. I ran a hand through my hair and eased myself out of the bed.

"It's gonna be hard to leave him" I admitted, brushing some hair off Teddy's forehead. "To leave my family again" I sighed.

"Don't leave?" Harry suggested with a slight laugh. I smiled.

"I have too" I shrugged. "But I'll visit a lot"

"You sure he'll let you?" Harry cocked his head back out where Nate was sitting, probably awkwardly, with my family. "He seems a little controlling"

"He won't have a choice" I shook my head. "And he's not that bad"

"Of course he isn't"

"He's not!" I argued, crossing my arms. "He's just nervous about meeting you guys"

"I didn't think a guy like that would ever get nervous" Was all Harry said.

"Well he does, ok?" I sighed. I felt guilty about my tone. "Thanks for letting us stay here by the way... I just don't..."

"I know Riles. You don't want to tell him yet" Harry waved me quiet. "I just hope you're happy. That's all" He smiled and walked over to Teddy to tuck him in. I didn't say anything. The kick in my stomach was enough to make me walk from the room.

I was happy – enough.

* * *

**QUICK! IF YOU WANT A SNEAK PEAK OF THE MOST ANTICIPATED SCENE IN THIS WHOLE STORY TURN TO MY BLOG NOW!**

**www . pleaofinsanityfiction . tumblr . com**

**thats**

**www . pleaofinsanityfiction . tumblr . com**

**(without the spaces of course... and review to tell me what you think!)**


	17. Leaving

**Maybe it's all for the best**

**Chapter 17: Leaving

* * *

**

"Nate... we're gonna be late if we don't leave now... it's _brunch_ not _lunch_" I sighed, tugging my dress back over my shoulders. I pulled my hair into a messy pony tail and turned to look at the naked man lazing on my bed.

"Can't we just spend the day in bed?" He pouted and patted the bed again. "I haven't seen you in so long... I miss you... Besides, I don't think your family likes me very much" He pouted. "Especially Roe"

"Roe doesn't like anyone when she firsts meets them. Her and Dra-Harry hated each other when they first met" I corrected my slip up quickly.

"Yeah but I'm Nathanial Carter. I'm famous" He puffed himself up. I suppressed an eyeroll.

"I'm famous too... My family doesn't like to treat people differently is all" I shrugged and leant on his shoulder.

"It's weird... can't we just stay at home?"

I shook my head. "No we can't. You wanted to meet my family and friends, so that's what we're going to do" I glanced at my watch again. "Shit. We're going to be _late_ if you don't hurry up now" I sighed and pulled open the bedroom door.

I stepped into the hall and walked right into Harry. "Oh sorry!"

"Sorry Harry" I mumbled, feeling awkward as he caught me around the waist. He let me go just as quickly and ran his hand through his hair. "Where's Roe? We're running slightly late..." I bit my lip, hoping my face wasn't as flushed as it felt.

"I was just coming to tell you that Roe probably won't be going today... she's really not well" Harry bit his lip.

I cocked an eyebrow.

"That dirty brat is faking it isn't she?" I scowled. "Where is she?"

"Back at her apartment" Harry dropped his voice low and we moved to the lounge room. "Her patronus really didn't look well, Riles"

"Oh no, don't you cover for her" I shook my head. "I'll be back ok?" I glanced toward the bedrooms.

"Riles don't!" He exclaimed but it was too late. There was a crack and I was standing in the living room of Roe and Draco's flat.

"ROSALIE! GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE!" I exclaimed, marching through the living room and down to the bedrooms.

"Riley, good morning. Nice to see you here so early" Draco drawled from the kitchen behind me. "Roe is sick"

"Like hell she is. She just doesn't like Nate" I narrowed my eyes.

"She's in the bathroom throwing up Riles... go see" He pointed in the direction of his room and shrugged a shoulder. I marched in there and came to an abrupt stop when I saw her hunched over the bowl, looking genuinely sick.

"You look awful" I wrinkled my nose.

"Gee thanks little sister" She rolled her eyes. "I feel better than I did" She wiped her mouth and flushed the toilet.

"What happened?" I asked, biting my lip, feeling slightly horrible for calling her a dirty brat.

"I don't know... I woke up, started to get ready and then just... threw up everywhere" She shrugged, picking up her tooth brush. "Would you hate me if I didn't come? I feel so tired" She sighed.

"No you stay here... Nate's still in bed anyway" I rolled my eyes.

"You better go hurry him up. Hermione and Ginny will be getting to the cafe soon" Roe looked at the clock.

"Oh shit" I sighed. "I'll see you later. Love you" I waved my hand and apparated into the alley beside Harry's building. I hurried up and entered the apartment.

"And is Roe really sick?" Harry asked when I walked into the living room.

"Yeah she is actually" I grinned guiltily. He smirked. "Oh come on, it's something Roe would do"

He nodded in agreement. "Nate still hasn't surfaced by the way" Harry added, opening one of Teddy's books and handing it to the small, blue haired boy.

I groaned and marched into the bedroom.

"Nathaniel get up NOW!" I exclaimed, banging the door open. "We're now late and I'm pissed. You have twenty minutes or I'm leaving without you"

"Baby fiiine" He drawled, pulling himself out of the bed. "I'm coming"

I didn't say anything, just slammed the door and went back into the lounge. "You ok Riles?" Harry asked.

I glanced at him. "Of course" I lied. He gave me a small smile and nodded. Clearly he didn't believe me. "He's just being so..."

"Selfish?" Harry supplied.

"Yes. Selfish. He came to meet my friends and family and is now complaining because he has to get out of bed" I blew some hair off my head. "I just... I'm fine" I took a deep breath and smiled.

"Of course" Harry mimicked my expression. I stuck my tongue out at him.

I waited 20 minutes before Nate appeared, dressed in a light blue short sleeves shirt and black cargo pants.

"Finally. We're _so_ late" I growled and shot out of my seat. "Thanks for lending us the car Harry" I took the keys from the side table and kissed Harry's cheek without thinking about it. Nate shot him a glare.

"It's no problem. Nice meeting you Nathaniel" He ignored the glare and shook hands with Nate.

"You too" Nate said stiffly. I ushered him down to the car and slid behind the drivers seat. "A kiss babe? Really?" Nate snapped.

I glanced at him and started the engine. "Yes. A kiss on the _cheek_... so what?" I asked. I pulled out of the car park and into the traffic. We didn't have to go far, a few blocks at the most. We could have walked it except Nate would have dawdled and wanted to look at everything.

Ginny was gonna kill me.

"So... you just kissed another guy in front of me" He grumbled. "I mean I know you're pissed because we're late to this silly brunch but really? You're trying to make me jealous?" He rolled his eyes.

"Silly brunch?" I exclaimed, a little louder than I should have. "This is a chance for you to meet my family Nate. Why isn't this important to you?" I asked. "And it was just a thank you peck on the CHEEK! I've seen you have longer kisses with your co-stars" I rolled my eyes.

He stared at me, wide eyed. "It's not that important to me because you've already said yes to me and we never see your family. They're not exactly going to be a problem are they?" He rolled his eyes. "And the kiss thing? Well I know that was just a ploy to make me jealous in revenge" He let out a sigh.

I gripped the wheel tightly. He was ticking me off big time. I couldn't believe him. It wasn't important to him to meet my family because we never saw them, and I'd already said yes to marrying him?

"You know what? I may have already said yes to you, but I can certainly throw this ring out of the window right now and call the whole thing off" I snarled, pulling into a car park outside of the cafe. I turned in my seat and glared at him.

His expression was shocked. Sure, we'd had fights before but I'd never actually stuck up for myself. I'd never fought back. "Riley... really?" He raised one eyebrow.

"Don't tempt me. You're in my home... I have _nothing _to lose in this place because whether you're here or not, people love me" I opened the door. "So you better make impressing my family top priority" I got out and slammed the door.

He got out as well and was slightly more subdued. He could have been pissed but I didn't look at him long enough to find out.

"There she is!"

"Finally!"

"I'm so sorry we're late! We got stuck in traffic!" I pulled a face at my friends and hugged them.

"It's not a problem... so where is this hot celebrity you managed to bag" Ginny smiled at me.

"Guys, this is Nate... Nate this is Hermione and Ginny" I smiled and put my arm around Nate's waist. He held me tightly and I knew he'd forgive me.

"The best friends" Nate smiled. "Pleasure to finally meet you. Riley talks about you a lot" He kissed Ginny's cheek and then Hermione's. I suppressed an eye roll and sat down. "You wouldn't happen to be related to her sisters partner, would you?" Nate raised an eyebrow at Ginny's hair.

Ginny grinned. "Yeah, he's my older brother" Ginny nodded. "I have 7"

"Wow. Seven...boys must have a tough time getting to you?" He laughed.

"Pretty much" She nodded in response. Hermione still hadn't really said anything. She must have spoken to Roe.

I relaxed as the brunch went on. Nate talked more about himself and his movies than he should have, but I couldn't blame him for that. At least he was trying to get along with them. Our little tiff in the car must have put things in perspective.

I was still proud of myself for standing up to him. Honestly I'd never done that before. I'd always been too scared of losing him.

_Maybe you're not now... _The thought hit me like a tonne of bricks. I wasn't scared of losing him now, because I didn't want to be with him now. I didn't want to get married, I didn't want to live with him and I didn't even think I wanted to live in New York.

I really just wanted to be with Harry.

Nate placed his hand on my knee and squeezed it. I glanced at him guiltily, hoping he couldn't read my thoughts. He was such a sweet guy when he wanted to be, so gentle and kind...

_I had to stick with him._

My heart sunk when I realised that I couldn't be with Harry. I'd made a commitment to Nate and I had to stick by it. Besides, I had other commitments in New York... modelling, friends, my own life. I couldn't hold on to the past, no matter how much I wanted to.

I drove Nate to the airport straight from brunch/lunch/afternoon tea.

"Your friends are lovely baby" He said as we sat in the terminal.

"I miss them a lot" I agreed. "Maybe we can have them over to a weekend when we get our new apartment?" I asked.

"Of course... we'll invite everyone to a housewarming party" He kissed my head. "I'm sorry that I made you feel like I didn't care... I really do. You're my world Riley. I love you"

My stomach squirmed. "You too" I mumbled.

"You should come back to New York with me" Nate pouted. "We can start looking for the apartment..."

I groaned, rolling my eyes. "I have 11 days left with my family. I'll be home soon" I smiled and kissed him softly. "I'm glad you came and met them though" I murmured.

"Anything for you babe" He hugged me tightly. My stomach jolted remembering Harry saying those exact words to me the night before. Somehow, it meant more coming from Harry than Nate.

"_Good evening passengers and welcome to Heathrow International Airport. This is a boarding call for flight HGN76J to New York..."_

"That's you" I looked up at Nate with a smile.

"Why do you sound happy about me leaving?" He chuckled.

"I'm not!" I said, a little more quickly than I should have. He shot me a funny look. "I'm just gonna miss you for the next 11 days, that's all" I sighed, kissing his lips softly.

"Come with me now then" He urged.

I shook my head. "11 days" I kissed him once more and pushed him away. "Bye"

"I love you" He smiled, picking up his overnight bag.

"You too" I sighed. He blew me a kiss and disappeared down the flight tunnel. I turned and walked back to Harry's car. I slid into the BMW, my mind reeling.

I had no idea what I was going to do. Dealing with conflict was not my strong point. I loved Harry, there was no doubt about that... but I couldn't go back. Harry was my past and Nate... well Nate was my future.

That's the way my story went.

* * *

**Plea's Note:**

**So I admitted to my boyfriend tonight that I write fanfiction... AGHHH... Review and till next time.**

**Plea**

**p.s. I only quick edited this so if there's anything wrong with it i APOLOGISE PROFUSELY... ALSO Alice Cullen Cutie and Purple Cow... when you review please leave somewhere that I can reply back to you! I'd love to reply to your reviews but can't!**

**xo Plea**


	18. Fly

**Maybe it's All For the Best**

**Chapter 18: Fly**

* * *

"What did you think of Nate?" I asked Hermione when I saw her a couple of days later. She was the only person who had met him who hadn't told me what she thought. Ginny had been about as vocal as Roe about how much she didn't like him. I think it might have just been bias though, and Roe's persuasion.

Although Mum and Dad specifically came for coffee at Roe's to tell me that they weren't exactly happy with my choice of partner. Dad even tried to persuade me to call the whole thing off. And Avery and Fred... Fred though he was a ponce and Avery was outraged that he made remarks about my weight. It didn't look good to be honest.

There was only one person who hadn't said anything... the one person who would tell me an untainted truth... so it worried me that she hadn't even said he was nice.

Hermione leant back in the garden chair she was sitting on and crossed her hands in front of her. Ever the diplomat, our Hermione was.

"Well..." She started.

"HEADS!" Someone yelled from the sky. A quaffle came shooting our way and hit the table, disrupting our drinks.

"Sorry!" Fred yelled with a cheeky grin. I tossed the quaffle back to him and sighed. Hermione cleaned up the mess.

"Nate was nice... a little bit arrogant but nice... He seemed to talk more about himself than anything else" she continued, training her eyes on Ron in the sky. "I can tell he cares about you though"

I breathed a sigh of relief. "Really? You mean it?" She turned her head and looked at me.

"I was sceptical because I'd spoken to Roe the night before... But he wasn't _so_ bad. Although... he's v very charming... I could see him checking both Ginny and I out every two seconds" She bit her lip.

"Yeah he does that a lot... comes from being Hollywood's heart throb" I rolled my eyes. "I also have to deal with psychotic fan girls and annoying co-stars" I shrugged.

"Well I think he's ok... but you could do better" She looked at me pointedly, then back up at the sky. I knew who she meant.

He was free-falling to catch the quaffle. The wind was blowing the hair off his face and his eyes, keen, narrowed in concentration. He looked relaxed and happy. He caught the quaffle and pulled to a stop, a huge grin on his face. He was _so_ good looking. My breath caught in my throat and I had to look away.

"I can't go back, Mione..." I murmured.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because... I..."

"YOU!" Someone shrieked, making me jump. "You owe me a damned good explanation" Hermione and I turned and saw Sarah stalking toward us, Teddy on her hip.

"EYLEY! MOANEE!" The toddler chirruped happily.

"Hey little man" Hermione responded. I just stared at Sarah.

"What do you mean, Sarah?" I smiled sweetly. She stood in front of me and glared down her nose.

"For the other night. Why the hell were you and Nate there and _why_ was your sister pretending to date Harry?" She was breathing heavily, her nostrils flaring in such a way that it reminded me strongly of Professor McGonagall when she was mad at Roe.

"It's a long story, one I don't have to tell you" I rolled my eyes. "Last time I checked, you didn't own Harry" I added coolly.

She opened her mouth to say something else but Harry dropped to the ground behind her.

"Sarah! I didn't know you were going to bring Teddy over today... I was just getting ready to come and pick him up" Harry smiled and took Teddy from her arms.

"Well, we just missed you so much" She cooed, turning and kissing Harry's cheek softly. She lingered a little longer than she should have. I clenched my fist and sipped my iced tea.

"That's great. Are you going to stick around for a while?" He asked, putting an arm around her waist. I clenched my jaw.

"Yeah, I think I might" She nodded with a smile. She slid her expression toward me and her smile turned smug.

"Excellent..." He kissed Teddy's head and handed him to me. "I'll be back soon... Games' almost over. We're winning" He winked at me.

"I WANNA FLY!" Teddy exclaimed, bouncing on my knees.

"Maybe later champ. I'll be back" He smiled at me and then at Sarah. Then he mounted his broom and kicked off into the air.

Sarah sat down on the other side of Hermione. "Looks like I'm staying, so you may as well tell me what it was all about" I ignored her. "Nate's pretty hot" I ignored her again. "You're pretty lucky" She paused. "Don't you worry about leaving someone that good looking alone? I mean, he's Nathaniel Carter... I read somewhere he's got a wandering eye and – "

"I trust him. He wouldn't do that and what you read in the paper is not Nate" I snapped. Her voice was just so damned annoying.

"Well I hope so. Boys that cute don't hang around forever"

"They do when you're wearing a fifty thousand dollar ring" Hermione smirked. I bit my lip and continued to train my eyes on Harry.

"Well maybe it's not Riley who should worry... Tell me, Riley... does Nate know you're in love with Harry?" The tone of her voice was triumphant as I turned my head to glare at her.

Instead of denying it, I smiled. "Tell me Sarah..." I mimicked her. "Does it kill you to know he's still in love with me?"

Hermione snorted and Sarah glared at her. "You don't live here anymore. Once you're gone, you'll be forgotten. Trust me. He is mine"

"Oh my gosh! Roe!" Hermione exclaimed, drawing my attention away from the cat fight happening between Sarah and myself. I snapped my attention on my sister who was stumbling over, clutching Draco's arm tightly.

"Roe, oh my merlin, are you ok?" I exclaimed, shooting to my feet, clutching Teddy tightly to my hip.

"Yeah Riles I'm ok" She nodded. "I just got a little light headed... I need to sit"

Harry, Ginny, Theo and Ron thundered to a stop behind the couple that was moving into the shade.

"You right Roe?

"Do you need some water?"

"Are you gonna get back on the broom and play?"

"Ginny!" Hermione exclaimed. Ginny shrugged.

"What? We're tied at a draw. Whoever wins this gets the others as slaves for a MONTH!" She grinned impishly.

"Well obviously the game is over" I shook my head with a smile. I brushed Roe's sweaty hair off her head.

"NO! We need to know who wins..." Roe shook her head viciously. "There is no way I'm being his slave" she pointed a finger at Draco.

"Babe. Obviously it's our team who's winning" Draco grinned. Roe narrowed her eyes.

"Hell no... let me go play, let's finish this" she started to get up but sighed and sat quickly again. "In a minute" She mumbled.

"I think I better get you to a mediwitch" Draco bit his lip, his face full of worry.

"No, no I'm fine. I haven't had enough water that's all" She waved him away. Then she glanced at me. "Riley, you play"

"No way... I suck at flying and catching a quaffle at the same time is totally beyond me" I shook my head.

"Come on Riles! Please... It'll be fun!" Ginny urged me.

"Ginny, you've seen me fly... I can't!" I laughed. I glanced at Harry and he grinned.

"Please Riles" He begged. "Come fly with us"

I bit my lip, my cheeks flushing slightly. "I would if I could coordinate flying and catching" I mumbled.

"Double up then?" He suggested. My heart beat doubled.

"Double up?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, you sit on my broom and concentrate on throwing and catching. I'll do the flying" He cocked his head toward his Firebolt 660 and winked.

"Then your teams will be uneven" I pointed out, crossing my arms across my chest. "You've lost Draco too"

"Hermione can double up with Ron, Theo's on our team, Ginny's on theirs" He grinned like he'd thought this out. My jaw dropped open slightly.

"I'll do it" Sarah spoke up. Everyone turned and looked at her, surprised that she was even there. I narrowed my eyes at her pathetic expression.

_Like hell you'll do it. _

"_No_. He asked _me. I'll do it_" I stepped toward Harry. "I'm playing... Hermione?" I gave her a pointed look and she stood. I handed Teddy over to Sarah with a smug look on my face. "Look after Ted will you?"

She shot me daggers with her eyes. I turned and looked at Harry uncertainly. "Let's do this?" my voice wavered. He laughed and wrapped an arm around my waist.

"We're gonna go inside guys... win for me Riles, ok?" Roe sighed as she stood.

"I'll... do my best" I sighed. Draco looked at Ginny.

"You better win Weasette" He said seriously. They really took this Quidditch stuff too far.

Harry's hands on my waist guided me to a clear spot. "You remember how to do this right?" He said in my ear. His breath was hot against my ear. I shivered but nodded.

"Of course. A girl doesn't forget moonlit broomstick rides" I answered. "The only thing I'm worried about is catching a ball" He chuckled, wrapped an arm around my hips and kicked off from the ground.

My stomach was left behind on the ground as we soared high in the air. I buried my face in the crook of Harry's neck and closed my eyes. He laughed.

"Open your eyes Riles" He murmured. He tightened his grip on my hips.

"No" I muttered, breathing in the oh-so-familiar musky scent of him. My heart and stomach did simultaneous backflips – pretty sure they were for two different reasons though.

"Baby, open your eyes" He kissed my temple.

His sudden gesture shocked me and my eyes flew open, locking onto his green ones instantly. A slight wind ruffled our hair, blowing honey coloured waves over my face. Harry centred his balance and removed his hand from the broom handle to tuck the stray hair from my cheek.

It felt like forever that we sat in silence, just staring at each other. My heart thumped erratically in my chest. "I love you" I blurted out. His eyes widened in surprise.

"Still?"

I nodded. "Always" My voice was a whisper.

He smiled and brushed his lips against my ear. "I never stopped loving you" He whispered, hot breath puffing against my skin, sending chills up my back. Then he plummeted toward the ground. I shrieked and wrapped my arms tightly around him. He laughed loudly.

"Let's play this game" He shouted. I was a little taken aback by the sudden change but we were in the middle of our friends. There would be a time and a place to talk about this.

I was surprised at myself, how I had just blurted it out like that. Did I regret it? _Possibly_. But that didn't mean it didn't feel good to tell him again.

The game went well into the afternoon, my team winning by one goal. I think Hermione and I forgot the whole point of the game a few times... we were too busy keeping a hold on our broom mates.

_I wasn't exactly complaining. _

We touched down to the ground when we could no longer see the quaffle in the dim light. Harry's arm kept a firm grip around my waist.

"Good game... Does that mean you're my slave for the next week Ronald?" I grinned at the red head who was kissing his girlfriend.

"No. You weren't officially on the team" Ron shook his head.

"I totally scored the last goal!" I exclaimed with a laugh.

"More like you almost fell off the broom and Harry scored the last goal" Ron rolled his eyes.

"Ha whatever" I shook my head. "You're the losers, so you put the brooms in the shed" I poked him in the chest. Hermione and Ron rolled their eyes. Ginny and Theo slunk away quickly.

I turned to Harry (who was still holding me firmly by the hip). He looked down at me with sparkling eyes. "Come home with me tonight... I'll put Teddy to bed, we'll have dinner... We'll catch up" He slipped his fingertips under the hem of my shirt. I jumped at the sudden contact. I had to concentrate hard just to breathe.

"Harry... I shouldn't..." I murmured. He glanced around quickly before he ducked his lips to mine. The kiss was quick and light but enough to leave me wanting more. "Let's go" I murmured as he broke away.

He chuckled and nodded. "I have to get Teddy first... from... Sarah" He sounded slightly guilty. I laughed and brushed my hair off my face.

"Oh yeah. _Her_" I murmured. I stepped away from him and went inside, Harry close behind me.

"DAD! Look what I drawed!" Teddy exclaimed from the table.

"That's great champ... Where's Sarah?" He asked Roe. She shrugged and watched us with an amused smirk.

"Dunno... she came in here in a huff, left Teddy with us and then left" She gave me a pointed look. "She seemed pretty pissed off about something though... I would _hate_ to be on the receiving end of that psycho bitch" She shot another amused look in my direction and I felt my cheeks redden. She couldn't know we'd kissed... could she? We were outside and it was dark and...

Draco sat forward beside her. "Got plans tonight Riley?" He smirked. If my face wasn't red before, it was now. I moved to the sink to get a drink of water. I didn't look at Harry. Roe and Draco knew though. They'd seen us... They totally knew.

Damnit why couldn't _I_ have a secret this time?

"HARRY! IT'S SIRIUS FOR YOU!" Someone yelled from the living room. I glanced at Harry but he was already hurrying into the other room. I followed him.

"Harry. There you are. I need you and Ron to come in tonight. There's been attacks on muggles in London. It looks like Death Eaters Harry, so we need all hands on deck tonight" The face of Sirius spoke out to Harry from the fire place.

My stomach dropped. If that wasn't a sign that I should _not_ have dinner and _catch up_ with Harry then I don't know what was. He turned and glanced at me, his eyes showing annoyance. I chewed my lip.

"Are you sure you need us?" He asked.

"Yes Harry. Get Ron and meet at Head Quarters" Sirius barked. The flames exploded before settling down to nothing. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"I better get Ron" he muttered, pushing past me. He didn't look at me but the annoyed look on his face said everything. "Roe, do you mind looking after him tonight? It's just for the night and you have a key to my apartment to get his things"

"Of course Harry" Roe nodded. "Stay safe" He nodded and walked toward the back door.

"Harry..." I said after him but he'd already left the house. Roe and Draco were watching me expectantly. "What?" I asked them, folding my arms across my chest.

"Why are you still in here when he is out there?" Draco shrugged tilting his head toward the door Harry had just exited through.

I couldn't help the smirk that touched my lips as I practically ran out of the door. "Harry, wait!"

He turned and stopped. I trotted over to him. "I'm so sorry Riles" He muttered, shaking his head. He was obviously annoyed.

I pressed my body into him and kissed his lips lightly. "It's fine. There'll be another time" I nodded. He growled something unintelligible in the back of his throat. Before I could fathom what was happening, Harry was threading his fingers through my hair and hooking his arm around my waist, hitching my body flush with his. Our lips collided and I saw stars… _literal stars_.

The kiss was the kind of kiss girls describe in the movies. The kind that makes your lips tingle, your breathing stop and your foot pop. It was amazing. It was _exactly_ how I remembered it.

"Ahem?" A small cough made us jump apart like we'd been electrocuted.

"Ah... Ron... We're uhm... needed at Head Quarters" Harry muttered awkwardly, looking slightly more than guilty.

"You sure you're not needed somewhere else?" Ron raised an amused eyebrow.

"Shut up and come on" Harry muttered before apparating out of sight. Ron winked at me before following him.

"Well... I can't say it's a surprise" Hermione beamed, linking arms with me and walking me back into the house. "It just sucks he's working tonight"

Yeah.

_Totally sucks.

* * *

_

**Plea's Note:**

**You didn't think it'd be that easy did you? Of COURSE it's not that easy ;) BTW FOR ANYONE WHO IS INTERESTED... I have an AIM account to chat to people... You can find me by searching Pleaof Insanity in first and last names or my screen name pleaofinsanityhp... Hope to talk to some of you soon... I'll have MSN in a few days. I ALSO HAVE PING CHAT ON IPHONE... My screen name is supermegafoxyawesome You should ping me :)**

**Xo Plea**


	19. Smoochy

**Maybe it's All For the Best**

**Chapter 19:Smoochy

* * *

**

"So what was all that about yesterday?" Roe asked with a huge grin when I walked into the kitchen the next morning. I adjusted Teddy on my hip and chose a tactical path for this conversation.

"What do you mean?" I raised an eyebrow. "Do you want some cereal, Teddy?" I asked the toddler on my hip.

"Yesh please!" he grinned happily and clapped his hands. Roe snorted into her toast.

"I mean... the smoochy smoochy time you had with Harry" She winked. "We saw you from the window"

"Oh did you, now?" I shrugged. "Must have been a trick of the light or something" I placed Teddy at the table and went about making his breakfast.

"Yeah so that's a lie because Hermione and Ron caught you _smooooching _outside the broom shed" She waved a piece of toast in my direction.

"They were in that broom shed a very long time... wonder what _they_ were doing" I said vaguely. "Here sweetie" I placed the bowl in front of Teddy and brushed his once-again blue curls off his face. Now he looked like Tonks.

"Fanks!" He smiled happily and chowed down on his food.

"Come on Riley, stop messing around... you and Harry kissed, you can't deny that" Roe shook her head. "Unless you're denying it because you know you enjoyed it and want mo-ore" She added in a sing song voice. I glanced at her and narrowed my eyes briefly. "I'm right aren't I?" She grinned.

"_No_ you aren't. I didn't enjoy it, I don't want it again and you should stop trying to guess what I'm feeling" I huffed and dropped my chin into my hands. She was still grinning.

"Riles, when will you learn you can't keep _anything_ from your big sister?"

"Why can't I have a secret for once?" I grumbled, crossing my arms.

"So what are you gonna do? Wait till he comes home tonight and then sex him up?"

I clamped my hands over Teddy's ears and glared at her. "Rosalie! There is a small child in the room, who I don't need repeating phrases like 'sex him up' to his father" I reprimanded her.

"But really... are you? Because I'll be happy to take Teddy and Draco out to the movies or something"

"ROSALIE!" I exclaimed. "No I will not be... doing... that... with Harry when he comes home" I glanced at Teddy to make sure he wasn't listening. "I can't"

"But you want to" She pointed out.

"That's not the point..." I shook my head.

"What is then?" She cocked an eyebrow.

"The point is... Nothing can happen between Harry and I because I'm engaged, I live in New York, and I'm in love with someone else" I listed off on my fingers. "Last night was just a complete lapse in concentration" I sighed.

She raised an eyebrow. "Sorry to poke holes in Boat of Excuses... but...You can break off an engagement, you can move back home and model in London and you're _so_ not in love with Nate like you are with Harry" She listed off three points on three fingers and smiled smugly. "So there" She added when I didn't say anything.

"You know what Rosalie... end of discussion" I sighed, dropping my half finished bowl of cereal in the sink.

"You know I'm right" She giggled to herself in a sing song voice. I sighed and crossed my arms, staring out into the street below. "I don't know why you just don't... admit.. I'm... oh god" I turned quickly as she shot out of her seat and fled from the room.

Teddy cast a worried look after her. "Roe-Roe?" He asked in a small voice.

"Stay there Ted" I muttered, pacing after Roe. Once in the lounge I heard her in the bathroom. "Roe, is everything ok?" I knocked on the door.

"Yeah... I'm ok" There was a pause. "Do you have a hair tie?"

I pushed open the door and walked over to her. She was hunched over the toilet, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. I rushed forward and pulled her hair off her face and neck as she threw up again.

I tied her hair up and then went about getting a wet wash cloth for her face.

"Roe, are you..."

"I think so" She murmured in a small voice. "What the fuck am I gonna do?" She tucked a stray strand of hair over her ear.

"Uhm? Have a baby? Live with your family happily ever after?" I chuckled. I glanced at her and my chuckled stopped. She looked more scared than I'd ever seen her in her life. "Roe it'll be ok" I slid down the wall next to her and put my arm around her shoulder. "Why wouldn't it be?"

"Because Draco doesn't want kids" She shrugged a shoulder. "I've thought I might be pregnant for a week now... I'm just too scared to say something"

"Why would you be? Draco loves you so much, he'd do pretty much anything for you... Why are you scared?" I stroked her hair.

"Because he has always said he doesn't want kids... He doesn't want them to grow up as screwed up as he was" She pulled her legs to her chest.

"Roe, I really don't think that's possible considering the family he has around him now" I kissed her head. "When can you do the charm?"

"Well I'm only two days late so... tomorrow would be more accurate" She shrugged. "What if he doesn't want it? What if..." her sentence was left unsaid as she wrenched herself away from me to puke again. I heard a knock at the front door and jumped.

"Honey... Draco would never leave you... he would love you no matter what and I'm pretty sure he would love a kid" I jumped up and patted her back. "I'll be back in a second ok?"

"Eyeley?" I heard a small voice outside the door.

"Coming Teddy" I sighed. "You gonna be ok?" I asked Roe.

"Yeah... when this kid stops making me hurl up everything I eat" She smiled weakly. I laughed and opened the door on Teddy.

"Hey Champ" I smiled at him. "Gonna come and open the door with me?" I asked him.

"Yesh! It might be Daddy!" he skipped beside me, waving his arms around in excitement. I scooped him up onto my hip and pulled the door to the apartment open. "DADDY!" Teddy screamed.

"Hey Ted" Harry smiled at him. His gaze shifted over to me and my heart beat erratically in my chest. "Good morning"

"Long night?" I asked, letting him in. He shrugged out of his work robes and nodded. He pressed a kiss to my cheek and ran a hand across my back. I walked out of the room and placed Teddy on the couch.

"Very long night... We didn't catch the Death Eaters" He groaned, flopping down on to the couch next to him. Teddy crawled into his Dads lap and stuck his thumb in his mouth. "I'm sorry for not being able to hang out last night" He smiled lazily at me. I shrugged and played with the shag on the cushion next to me.

"It's ok... Probably for the best..." He glanced at me, looking a little surprised. "I am engaged after all" I murmured quietly.

"But... you said..."

"I know what I said Harry... But I love Nate as well... I made a promise to him that I have to commit to... And this place isn't my home any more... New York is"

"Yet you never refer to it as your home" He said sharply. "I hear you say you're happy to be home, and it's so good to be home... when you're referring to here... but when you're referring to New York, you say 'New York'"

"Either way, I live there and not here. I'll always love you Harry... but we can't happen" I heard him draw in breath but he didn't say anything else. "I'm sorry" I muttered, feeling very very low.

"Don't be. Like you said... it's for the best. Maybe in different circumstances... but I lost my chance when I let you go and didn't come and find you" I looked up to see him shrugging his shoulders and running his fingers through Teddy's hair. The little boy lay placidly on his chest and I smiled. Harry was so good to him.

It made me think what I could have had.

"Hi Harry" Roe broke the silence when she walked into the room. "Rough night?"

"Could say the same for you... you feeling ok?" Harry raised an eyebrow. Roe nodded with a smile.

"I'm fine. Must have been something I ate" she shrugged. She peered between me and Harry. "You two have anything planned for tonight?" She asked.

I glared at her. "Dinner at home with mum and dad if you're coming to that... unless you want to stay home and have a quiet night in with Draco?" I finished pointedly. She sighed.

"Yeah I might just do that" She mumbled. "Your birthday's in a couple of days Harry... what are you doing for it?" She changed the topic and I was thankful. I didn't need her harping on at me in her not so subtle way after I just told Harry it couldn't happen. Talk about your awkward situations.

"Probably nothing... Dinner at the Burrow obviously, but other than that... nothing" He stifled a yawn.

"Well that's no fun" Roe muttered. Harry chuckled and shrugged.

"Come on Champ, we better leave Roe and Riley to whatever they were doing today" He patted Teddy's back.

"NO! I wanna stay with Eyeley!" Teddy sat up and frowned. Harry smiled and brushed his hair off his face.

"We can't mate" he yawned again. "The girls have things to do"

"No we don't" I said quickly. "He can stay with us if he wants... gives you a chance to get some sleep" I smiled. Teddy grinned at stared at his dad with pleading eyes.

"Pleasssee Daddy..."

"Yeah Please?" I pouted and have him my best puppy dog look. Harry yawned again and nodded.

"Alright fine... don't be a nuisance though" Harry gave in. Teddy gave a shout and jumped off his lap.

"He'll be fine" I promised.

"Thanks for looking after him... I'd call Sarah but I think she's a bit pissed off at me" He pulled a guilty face.

"You think?" Roe snorted. "She was _way_ more than pissed"

"We'll drop him home later tonight ok?" I smiled at Harry as he stood.

"Thanks Riley. You're the best" He ruffled my hair as he passed and I felt a sense of emptiness... kind of like I'd lost something that I might never get back.

Roe walked him out and was back two seconds later.

"What the hell did you say to him!" She exclaimed.

"I said it was better that nothing happened" I shrugged. "End of story" I reminded her.

She rolled her eyes. "You're impossible... and I thought I was the stubborn one" She threw her hands up in the air and slumped on the couch again. We were silent for a few minutes, each with our own thoughts.

I sat up a moment later and clapped my hands.

"We need to plan a surprise party for Harry. It can be a kind of 'Happy Birthday Harry, Goodbye Riley' kind of shin dig" I smiled.

"But a surprise for Harry?" Roe asked with a raised eyebrow.

"A total surprise" I nodded.

* * *

**Plea's Note:**

**Oh dear Riley. What **_**are**_** you doing? Honestly, don't you just want to shake her and throw the ring away (_andkillnatewithahacksaw_)? Anyways, until next chapter m'dears. **

**Xo Plea**

**BTW I HAVE AIM: Pleaofinsanityhp or search the name 'Pleaof Insanity' (two words) and you'll be able to chat with me :D**

**Xo Plea**


	20. Baby

**Maybe it's All For the Best**

**Chapter20: Baby

* * *

**

Seeing as how Roe and I only had three days to organise all of our old Hogwarts friends _and _family we did a pretty awesome job. We decided that her apartment was the best place to have it, because it was as big as a house anyway and we could fit more people into it than we could the Burrow.

"_The Malfoy extravagance will never leave him"_ She had sighed. I guess she was right, and it did come in handy.

The guest list had roughly 40 people on it, most of them family but a lot of them friends and all of them had replied to the patronuses we'd sent out. It was set to be a very good night.

"Ok it's 5:12pm. The food is ready, all we need to do is heat it up later... Decorations are up... music is accounted for... and the guests will be arriving any minute" I checked everything unchecked off my check list and smiled at my awesome planning skills.

"You need to go pick Teddy up from Harry's apartment too, don't forget" Avery reminded me as she fluttered past with a pitcher full of pumpkin juice.

"Oh right!" I nodded, making a note in my planner. "I'll go do that now... what do I say to Sarah?" I bit my lip. I might not make it back alive...

"That you're kidnapping Teddy and taking Harry on a surprise dinner for his birthday?" Ginny shrugged with a grin. "A romantic dinner date for two... and Teddy because he's so adorable"

I laughed. "She'll probably tag along anyway...Or hex me to oblivion" I sighed and brushed some hair off my face. "I'll think of something" I nodded. "Be back soon" I said before I was once again standing in the alley way next to Harry's apartment. I walked into the building, took the elevator and within a matter of minutes was standing at the doorway of Harry's apartment. I knocked once before using my key.

"Hello?" I called out.

"EYLEY!" I heard Teddy scream from somewhere in the apartment. I smiled, liking the fact that he recognised my voice immediately.

"Riley? What are _you_ doing here?" Sarah stopped me just before in entered the living room, one hand on her hip, the other holding onto Teddy's arm. He was struggling against her, trying to get to me to hug me.

"I need to borrow Teddy for the night" I crouched down to his eyelevel and held my arms out. He tugged and tugged against Sarah until finally she let him go. He flew into my arms and held on tight.

"No. You can't. Harry put _me_ in charge... besides, Teddy has to be here for Harry's birthday tonight" She smiled smugly like she was letting me in to some top secret plans that I didn't know about. I rolled my eyes and stood, Teddy on my hip.

"Why do you think I'm here?" I watched her face fall "Oh _sorry_... I guess he didn't tell you... There's a family dinner for him tonight, over at the Burrow" I furrowed my brow and kissed Teddy's rounded cheek. "That's really strange he didn't tell you" I tried to make my confusion sound sincere... I don't think I pulled it off _that_ well.

"You're lying" She snarled. "He would have told me about something like that"

"Well I guess he didn't" I shrugged. "Sorry Sarah" I pouted. "You'll always just be the hired help"

"Why you little – " She lunged for me and I took a step back.

"Uh uh... I'm holding Teddy. You wouldn't try and hurt me while I was holding Teddy now would you?" I blinked innocently. This was the time when my big, green eyes came in handy.

"You just wait, you bitch" Sarah's face contorted with anger. "I'll get you back for this. Revenge is a dish best served cold, and I am fantastic at serving it"

"I'm _shaking_" I rolled my eyes. "Honey, I grew up with Roe as a sister. If anyone can dish shit out, it's her. Trust me, I've seen it _all_" I sighed and flicked some hair out of my eyes. "Anyway, say goodbye Teddy... We're going now"

"Bai!" Teddy waved happily, totally unaware that I was going to be hexed into oblivion very very soon.

"Toodles" I wiggled my fingers before holding onto Teddy tightly and cracking out of sight. I landed outside the door of Roe's apartment.

I pushed it open. "I'm back!" I yelled to no one in particular.

"Any problems?" Avery asked as I entered the living room.

"Only minor injuries" I smiled.

"Oh my MERLIN! RILEY VANDERBILT!" I heard a distinctive Irish accent behind me.

"Seamus Finnigan... it's been too long mate" I laughed. Tonight was going to be a night filled with old friends and family... and probably going to make it a million times harder to go back to New York.

* * *

**ROE POV:**

I watched as the swirl of light from my wand turned from white to gold. I held my breath.

I was pregnant.

The gold swirls told me everything I hoped for... and everything I feared.

They didn't lie. This was the third time in an hour that I'd done the test. I was so pregnant I would be a cow in a week.

"ROSALIE! IT'S TIME TO GO GET HARRY!" Avery hammered on the door. I dropped my wand and swore. "Everything ok in there?" She asked.

"COMING!" I yelled back, waving the gold sparkles out of the air. I took a deep breath. I'd tell Riley later... right now I had a plan to carry out.

I opened the door and realised almost everyone was in the living room. Parvatti and Padma, Seamus, Dean and his partner Ben, Ernie and Hannah, Neville and Luna... the list continued (it had almost 40 people on it!). Riley and I had really gone to town on who we invited. I was just glad everyone could make it.

"You feeling ok babe?" Draco grabbed me around the waist and kissed my cheek. I smiled and traced the scar on his face with my fingertip, like I always did.

"Of course... about to go and convince Harry that Riley needs his help" I winked. Draco chuckled.

"Let me guess... your idea?"

"How else am I going to prove to my stupid sister that he would literally drop the world for her?" I shrugged. Draco kissed me lightly again.

"That's both devious and brilliant... I love it"

"I love _you_" I mumbled against his lips. "I better go. I'll be back soon"

I apparated to Diagon Alley and raced up the stairs to the ministry.

"Evening Earl" I smiled at the wand weigher at the gates.

"Miss Rosalie... How are you?" He smiled at me.

"Great. Harry's birthday tonight... got a huge surprise planned" I winked and pocketed my wand again.

"Have a lovely time Miss" He nodded. I walked right through to Harry's office and took a deep breath outside his door. This was going to take _all_ of my acting abilities to pull this off.

_Psh this would be easy_.

"Harry!" I burst into the room. "Oh my god Harry!"

"Roe... what's –"

"It's Riley... She's so upset. I don't know that to do" I ran a hand through my hair and paced into the room. Harry jumped to his feet immediately.

_Sucker_.

"What's wrong with her?"

"I don't know... she was on the phone to someone... then they started having a massive fight and... well now she's locked herself in her room and refuses to talk to anyone but you" I bit my lip, looking very concerned for my baby sister. "Please Harry... go and talk some sense into her... She's packing to leave... she's going back to New York _tonight_"

Harry's eyes widened. "Where is she?" He asked me in a sharp voice. He was shrugging his coat on as well, the good boy.

"My apartment. She's _so_ upset" I breathed in, acting like I was trying not to cry. "I don't want her to leave!"

"Don't worry Roe... we'll sort it out" Harry smiled. I gripped his arm and within seconds we were standing in the darkened living room. "Why are the lights –"

"SURPRISE!" The lights came on as a huge shout rang out, making Harry jump and stumble back. He looked around at all his friends. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

"I.. uh... whaaat?" He started laughing as it dawned on him what was happening. He turned to me but I shook my head and pointed to Riley.

"Talk to her. It was her idea" I shrugged and moved away to get a drink.

"That was brilliant... He looked totally surprised, god I hope that creepy Creevy kid got that on camera" Draco kissed my head and pushed a butterbeer into my hands. I pushed it back and shook my head.

"No thanks, I'll have a pumpkin juice" I smiled. Draco's brow furrowed.

"But butterbeer's your favourite?"

"But it's not good for me" I shook my head again and poured myself some juice from the pitcher.

"It's not like you have to watch your figure, baby" He chuckled, wrapping an arm around my waist and pulling me in tightly. "What's going on?"

I bit my lip and sipped my juice through a straw. "But it's not good... for _us_" I exaggerated the us part and placed my hand on my still-flat stomach. Draco's frown deeped.

"Wh-OH MY GOD!" He exclaimed, a brilliant smile breaking out on his face. "Really?"

"Really what?" I laughed, teasing him.

"You're... you're pregnant!" He exclaimed loudly. People turned to look at us. I bit my lip.

"Yes?" I said in a small voice. "Is that ok?"

"Is that OK?" He laughed, dropping his drink on the table and taking mine from my hand. "Baby... that's more than ok... that's... that's fucking brilliant!" He picked me up around the waist and spun me around. "Fuck!" He laughed. "I'm going to be a Dad!" He buried his face in my neck, still laughing. "God I love you"

I laughed as well and hugged him tightly. "I love you too" I murmured.

I was going to be a mum. I was still scared but Draco's reaction really put me at ease.

* * *

**Plea's Note:**

**That was for all the Roe/Draco fans out there **** I couldn't figure out how to get Harry to the party... and then it hit me like Roe hit Draco all those chapters ago. The next one will be out in about two days... I'm still tweaking it and I have some massive assignments to crunch down on. I promise it wont be longer than 3 days. Leave me some love and I'll return it in chapter form soon.**

**Xo Plea**


	21. Underwear

**Maybe it's All For the Best**

**Chapter21: Underwear**

**DISCLAIMER: DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE EAILY OFFENDED BY SUGGESTIONS OF SEXUAL SITUATIONS. I DON'T MEAN TO OFFEND, THIS IS HOW THE STORY GOES. I HAVE CHANGED THE RATING TO SUIT THE CHAPTER. THANKS, PLEA.

* * *

**

I was just hushing everybody when we heard the crack in the room signalling Harry and Roe's arrival.

"Why are the lights –"

I jumped up and waved my wand to turn on the lights. "SURPRISE!" Everyone exclaimed at once. The sound was really deafening and Harry jumped in surprise.

"I.. uh... whaaat?" He started laughing as it dawned on him what was happening. I bit my lip. He turned to Roe but she shook her head and pointed to me.

"Talk to her. It was her idea" She shrugged and moved away to get a drink. Harry turned to me and smiled.

"Riley this is–"

"HARRY MATE!"

"HAPPY BRITHDAY HARRY!"

Seamus and Dean jumped over to us and slung their arms around Harry. An annoyed look passed over his face and I hid a smile and shrugged turning to talk to Lavender and Parvatti about life in New York.

"YOU'RE PREGNANT?" I heard Draco exclaim across the room. We all glanced over as they hugged and kissed and laughed.

"Wow. Mini Malfoy is on the way" Seamus breathed. I laughed.

"That's so awesome!" I exclaimed and went over to my sister. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"When have I had the time?" Roe laughed.

"Wait, Riley you _knew_ about it?" Avery squawked. Roe and I exchanged a look.

"Yup. That's pay back for not telling me about Fred but telling her" I grinned. She rolled her eyes.

"For the LAST TIME, she accidentally found out!"

"Well so did I!" I laughed.

"OH MY BABY!" Mum exclaimed, pushing me out of the way to hold Roe tightly. "My baby is _having_ a baby and my other baby is getting married" She gripped my arm. "You're so grown up!"

"You have another baby, you know" Avery grumbled. I pulled her arm and yanked her into the hug.

Mum and Dad fussed over Roe for at least an hour. Mum cried because she had a baby girl who was engaged and a baby girl who was pregnant. Avery cried because her little sisters did everything _before_ her. Dad took Draco aside to congratulate him... and warn him that if anything were to happen to his grandchild he was holding Draco responsible.

_My Dad the protector. _

"That's so awesome!" Ginny clapped her hands. "Shot gun being god parent!"

"Hey no fair!" Hermione laughed and slapped Ginny's arm lightly. I laughed.

"So glad I don't have to compete... I'll always be the favourite aunt" I flicked my hair, a smug look on my face. Hermione and Ginny laughed and smacked my arms simultaneously.

"Nuh uh" They said at the same time.

I laughed and then jumped as arms slid around my waist. Lips were planted on my cheek. "I meant to thank you before... for all of this" Harry's voice was soft in my ear. I sucked in a sharp breath.

Hermione and Ginny exchanged a look before turning and walking away. Their heads were bent close together and I knew they were whispering something about us.

I turned around and smiled at him, trying to put some distance between us... but failing miserably.

"You're very welcome Mr Potter... Happy Birthday" I leant up and kissed his cheek. He kept his arm firmly around my hip and continued to smile at me.

"Well this is great... I'm actually glad I'm doing something" He looked around at all our friends.

"It's kind of like a joint 'Happy 21st Harry-Goodbye Riley' party... so it's not all for you" I smirked. He chuckled and brushed his thumb up and down the bare skin showing on my hip. It shot shivers up and down my spine.

"I'll live with that" he shrugged. I smiled and took another sip of my drink. "Do you really have to go home so soon?"

"Harry, I've been here for a month" I reminded him. "Yes I have to go back to New York"

"Not long enough" he shook his head. "I miss you, Riles"

"I miss you too" I sighed bitterly. I gave up trying to keep my distance and rested my head against his shoulder. "But I can't come back"

"Why? You're not happy in New York, Riley..."

"Harry, please, don't start this again" I lifted my head and looked at him. "I explained to you the other day why we couldn't be together. I have a commitment –"

"Yeah I know, to the jackass" Harry rolled his eyes. "I love you Riley... I always have and I always will... and I'm not going to give you up without a fight" He gripped my hand and kissed it lightly.

"Harry please don't" I murmured, brushing hair off my face.

"Why not Riley? Because Nate will get mad? Because he'll somehow find out? Because you know, deep down if you ever compared us I would come off better?" He snapped. "You told me you still loved me first. I didn't say anything but you said it fir–"

"You called me baby... and reminded me about our moonlit broomstick rides" I pointed out. "You confused me"

"Sorry love, you confused yourself" He shook his head. He looked at me wither a fierce look in his eye. His grip tightened around my hip "I want you home, I want you to live here... Teddy loves you..."

"Don't bring him into this" I said sharply, letting my hands drop from his chest. "It's not fair to bring Teddy into our argument"

"Why? Because you love him as much as you love me? You know he adores you... He's always so excited when he sees you"

He had a point. I would miss that little boy more than anything. This hurt, _a lot_. It tugged at my heart and caused it to swell painfully.

"You're not being fair Harry" I gasped. I could feel tears burning my eyes and I blinked rapidly. "You're being an asshole"

"No. I'm fighting... like I should have done a long time ago" He gripped me around the waist.

"Please don't" I gasped.

"Why?" He demanded, squeezing me slightly.

"Because I don't think I'll be able to fight you" I admitted, choking on a sob.

Somehow, over the music I heard the doorbell ring. It was like the school bell, letting me out of class; An escape from his temptation. "I better get that... Roe and Avery are in the kitchen discussing baby names" I mumbled, before pulling away from him.

"Right... You run away again" He nodded, downing the rest of his butter beer. He slumped back against the wall, his hand running thought his hair, messing it up even more.

I wanted to badly to fall into his arms and tell him he was the only one I wanted. I wanted to kiss him too. I wanted to kiss him a lot. I gritted my teeth and turned away from his sexy ass.

I ran a hand through my hair as I walked away from him to answer the door.

"You are such a _bitch_!" Sarah snarled at me as she pushed past.

"Oh gee Sarah, come right in" I sighed with an eye roll.

"You _kidnapped_ Teddy! You're lucky I didn't call the damn police!" She shrieked. "What the fucking fuck are you playing at?"

"Wow, you're eloquent when you're mad" I said dully. Her face went a brighter shade of red.

"Harry is mine bitch... You left him and you don't deserve him... You're just leading him on like a little slut"

She may have been short, but she managed to get right up in my face. I wanted nothing more than to just slap her senseless.

Instead I took a step back. "You're right. I am leading him on... You win" was all I said. Her eyes widened. "I have my own life in New York, which I will be going to very soon. I'm not a threat to you" I let a small smile touch my lips.

"This better not be some plan to make me look stupid" She looked around, probably for Roe.

"It's not. I'm sorry for not inviting you. Harry likes you, so does Teddy. They deserve someone who can look after them" I nodded my head, trying to convince myself that my words were right. "Have a nice night Sarah" I smiled at her and walked back into the party.

I didn't go back to Harry, instead I joined Seamus and Dean in conversation.

"Hey Seamus, you're single right?"

His eyes widened and he held his hands up. "I am love, but there is no way you're going to get me to be a pawn in your game to make Harry jealous" He shook his head vigourusly.

I raised an eyebrow. "No, you tool. I'm engaged and I'm not interested in Harry" I shook my head.

"It sure looked like you were" He grinned and winked at me suggestively. I glanced at Dean, who was also grinning suggestively.

I rolled my eyes and tossed my hair over my shoulder. "Whatever... So you're single?"

"Yes?" He answered, a little confused.

"Good. I have a friend back in New York that you should meet. She's about this big, dark hair, BIG blue eyes and has a thing for Irish guys" I smiled, describing Katie to him.

"She's a muggle?"

I shook my head. "Witch... she's the only one who knows about me in New York" I smiled. I missed her a lot.

"Well I might just have to come and visit you love" He grinned and tipped his glass to me. I smiled and chinked mine against his.

On the other side of the room I could see Harry standing stiffly with an arm around Sarah. He suddenly didn't look very happy. She, however, looked like the cat that got a canary covered in cream as she chatted happily to Angelina and Alicia.

I bit my lip and leaned against the wall. Harry looked over and caught my eye. He cocked his head to the side. _'You ok?'_ He mouthed. I nodded with a smile and turned to pay attention to the conversation with Seamus and Dean again.

I wasn't ok, but it was for the best. We'd both find something better; me with Nate and Harry with Sarah.

_It's all for the best.

* * *

_

As the night wore on, the music got louder and the drinks flowed more freely. Soon we were a bunch of semi-drunk 20 year olds, partying like there was no tomorrow.

I pushed the thought of me leaving to the back of my mind and concentrated on the here and now. The here being the party, the now being dancing with Ginny.

"I need a drink!" I waved my hand over my face to signal I was hot. She grinned and nodded and held her hand up to signal she wanted one too. I nodded and pushed through my friends to the drinks table.

I never made it however, because a hand grabbed my arm and pulled me into the shadowy hallway.

"What the hell!" I screamed.

"You've been avoiding me" Harry's low voice in my ear made me shiver.

"I've been busy catching up" I shrugged. It wasn't a total lie. I had been catching up with people... who were on the other side of the room to Harry. "Besides, you've been with Sarah... where is she anyway?" I realised there was a lack of short annoyingness.

"Getting drinks or something... I don't know" He replied lazily.

"You should go and find her" I smiled. I turned to walk away from him but he caught my arm.

"I'd much rather stay here with you" He replied.

"Well I can't" I shook my head. "I have to get a drink for Ginny" I turned away again.

He pulled me back and into him, locking his arm around my hip tightly. "Will you stop trying to walk away from me?"

"Only if you stop manhandling me" I responded. His eyes widened in surprise.

"What did you mean when you said '_I don't think I'll be able to fight you_'?" He asked, pushing some hair off my face.

I sighed and looked at his hands holding tightly onto one of mine. "It doesn't matter"

"It does to me" He growled. I looked up and stared into his crystal green eyes. They were so beautiful. I used to dream about having kids with him, and all of them had those green eyes. It was impossible now.

"I meant that if you tried to fight for me, I don't think I'd be able to put up much of a fight against you" I admitted with a sigh. I'd never been able to resist his eyes. "I love you Harry... but..."

"There are no buts" He cut me off. "Riley, I love you. If there is even the tiniest hope of me getting you back, I'm going to hang onto it"

"I can't... I'm engaged and I –"

"Riley, you've told me and you know what? I don't _care_! I don't care about all that! I don't care that you're engaged, I don't care that you live in New York, I don't care that you're famous... All I care about is you and having you back with me" His eyes flashed fiercely behind his glasses and his grip tightened around my hips. "As mine" he added tenderly, brushing his fingers down my cheek.

My breath caught in my throat and the world started to spin around me. My mind was blank. He was fighting for me. He was holding on to the tiniest amount of hope that I loved him more than Nate and I felt bad that I didn't know what I felt.

Harry was part of the world I belonged to. Nate was part of the world I'd created for myself. This was the toughest decision I'd ever made.

"Riley, please... I know I should have done this a long time ago... but now that you're here, I don't think I can lose you again" His voice was barely a whisper, but I heard it clear as day. He dropped his gaze and I felt empty, like looking into those emerald chips of glass was my life force and when he looked away I died a little inside.

"If you're fighting so hard for me, why haven't you kissed me?" I mumbled, wrapping my arms around his neck.

His eyes snapped onto mine curiously, like he didn't believe what I'd just said. I shuffled onto my tip-toes, pressed my body against his and bit my lip.

That was the only cue he needed before he pressed his lips to mine, softly at first but then with an urgency, like I was going to be ripped away from him at any second. He knotted his fingers in my hair and held me flush against him.

I felt like I couldn't breathe, but I didn't want to let go in case it vanished. I pressed into him and his back hit the wall. He placed his hand in the small of my back under my shirt, his fingers splayed for support. I gasped at the contact of his skin against mine and he took his as an invite to deepen the kiss.

Our tongue tips danced lightly and a soft moan was elicited from my lips. He chuckled slightly and pulled away.

"This is the best birthday I've had in a long time" He murmured against my lips. "I love you"

"I love _you_" I murmured back. He drew shapes on my back with his fingers and I rested my head against his.

"I would like nothing more than to just get out of here, go back to my apartment and have my way with you" He tightened his grip on my hair and thrust his hips forward. I gasped, my heart racing.

"That sounds perfect" I admitted, letting go of everything I knew and held onto. All I could think about was him. His taste, his touch, his smell... it was all familiar, it was everything I loved.

"Let's go then" he mumbled. There was a crack that was scarcely heard over the music and suddenly we were standing in his quiet and empty apartment.

"Where's Teddy" I asked, as he fumbled with my jacket.

"With Bill and Fleur" he managed, dropping my item of clothing to the floor. He grabbed me by the belt loops of my jeans and pulled me toward his room. Somewhere between the living room and his room he lost his shirt.

Like the rest of the apartment, Harry's room was nicely decorated. I didn't have a chance to look around properly however as my shirt was pulled over my head. He attached his lips to my neck and I shivered.

"Are you cold?" He asked, his breath hot against my skin.

"No" I replied. It was about the only thing I could say right about now.

"Good" he mumbled. He traced lines down my collarbone and chest with his lips, stopping just above my bra-line. He pushed me back and my knees hit the bed, making me fall backward.

I grabbed his arms and pulled him down to me, enjoying the feeling of the sinewy muscle under my fingers. I brushed my hands over the planes of his chest. God, auror training worked them well. He must have seen the delight in my expression because he chuckled.

"Like what you see?" He kissed me again.

"Mmm. Only a lot" I smiled, looking up at him from under my lashes.

He smirked and fumbled with the button on my jeans. Soon they too were on the floor. "You said you were an underwear model?" He asked, gazing down at me. He brushed some hair off my cheek tenderly.

I felt breathless under that gaze. He looked at me like it was the first time he was seeing me. It wasn't, of course; but I guess in a way it was. I don't think I'd ever felt like this when Nate looked at me. Butterflies erupted in the pit of my stomach and I was physically nervous. Like it was my first time again or something.

_History repeating _flickered through my mind for a moment.

"I am" I nodded after a few seconds of comprehension.

Harry smiled and trailed kissed down my stomach.

"Personally I prefer underwear on the floor" He pushed back the covers and slid us under, dropping my underwear to the floor moments later...

Where it was meant to be in situations like this.

* * *

**Hope you like it **** Sorry for the delay. Uni work is kicking my ASS lately. The next one will be out tomorrow. Xo Plea p.s REVIEWS MAKE MY UNIWORK EASIER! xo**


	22. Run

**Maybe it's All For the Best**

Chapter22: Run

***IMPORTANT INFO IN THE NOTE SECTION!***

**

* * *

**

I woke the next morning warm and nestled against soft skin that smelled so delicious all I could do was inhale for a few minutes. I opened my eyes and peered at the face of the one boy I had always loved... and always would. His hair fell messily over his eyes and I wanted to reach up and brush it off.

But I couldn't.

I had to leave without disturbing him. I had to _run_.

"Where you going babe?" he murmured when I started to stir.

"Bathroom" I lied quickly. He smiled and kissed my head.

"Hurry back... I love you" he murmured, letting me go. I watched him fall back into a light sleep and sighed.

"I love you too. So much" I whispered.

It broke my heart to slide my body out of the bed and rummage around for my clothes. I found everything but my shirt so I stole Harry's.

Least I would always have that.

I cast one more look upon the boy I loved more than anything else and then I walked out of the apartment.

I got to the alley and apparated to Roe's apartment. I pushed open the front door and silently walked through. A few people were asleep on the couch, George was on the floor. My room was thankfully empty and I rushed to pack all my stuff.

"There you are!" I heard Roe's voice in the doorway. "Did you have a good night? Nice disappearing act by the way. Would have been more subtle if Harry hadn't disappeared at the same time" she chuckled. I didn't turn around. "Wait...What are you doing?" she finally realized my suitcase was packed and ready to go.

"Leaving" I replied in no more than a whisper.

"You still have like 5 days here?" she pointed out.

"I know. But if I don't go now, I'll never leave" I turned around, silent tears sliding down my cheeks.

"Did you and Harry fight?" she bit her lip. She looked so worried. "That boy is such an idiot, he wants you back so badly and he screws it up every time!" She exclaimed.

"No... We didn't fight" I shook my head. "He's... fighting for me, Roe and I can't, not fight him" I choked on a sob. "I have a fiancé, I have a life, I..."

"Love Harry?" she supplied when I paused for breath.

"I need to go. Tell everyone I'm sorry. I love you all... I'll be back to help you with the baby when he's born" I smiled and hugged her quickly. Her arms clamped around my waist and she held me tightly.

"Riles, you're an idiot if you think I'm letting you go" she muttered. She had me locked into place. I couldn't move. She'd always been the stronger one.

"Roe, please" I gasped, fighting against her. "Let me go, I have to go"

"No! We want you home and you want to be here!" she grunted. "I'm not letting go"

"Well then I'm sorry" I murmured.

"For?" she asked.

I kicked her shin and she yelped. Then she punched my shoulder. I bit her arm, hard, and she loosened her grip from shock.. I broke free and grabbed my bag.

"I'm sorry" I apologized before cracking out of sight.

I pushed through the crowd of people in the ministry and approached Earl the gate keeper.

"Harry's not in today lass" he said as he took my wand.

"I know. I'm here to get a port key to New York" I said in a dull voice. I ran a hand through my messy hair and winced, wondering what my appearance actually looked like.

"Right well... Go right at the fountain. Port keys are this floor. Have a good day miss Riley" He looked slightly uncomfortable and maybe a little sad.

"Thank you... And if my family or Harry or anyone comes looking for me, you haven't seen me ok?" I said seriously.

"I'll do my best Miss" he nodded and tipped his hat. I flashed a quick smile and then walked away.

I followed the directions quickly, avoiding the early morning ministry traffic.

"Riley? What are you doing here love?" someone called my name. I turned and saw Arthur Weasley smiling kindly at me. My gut wrenched.

"Arthur... I... I'm sorry" I stammered before running away from him.

"RILEY!" He sounded a little bewildered but I didn't go back. I just continued going until I saw the PORT KEY sign. I stepped up to the desk, my heart racing.

"I need a port key to New York City... It's urgent" I told the witch. She looked up at me with a bored expression.

"New York City or New Haven?" She asked.

"Haven" I said quickly. From Haven I could apparate to my apartment.

The woman nodded and bustled around behind the desk. I tapped my feet impatiently.

"15 Galleons please" She held out her hand. I sighed and dug through my suitcase for the money. I handed it over and she placed a banana on the counter in front of me. "Would you like this as a return Port Key?"

"No" I said with a quick shake of my head. "I can't come back"

"Suit yourself, love" She shrugged. "Please head to the Port Key zone and hold onto your port key. Have a safe trip" She waved her hand to somewhere behind me and then went back to her magazine. I picked up the banana gingerly between two fingers and took it to the Port Key Zone.

I placed it on the floor, took a deep breath and placed my palm around the smooth surface. The feeling of being sucked into a wind funnel engulfed me as I was transported from London to New York. I landed with a thump in the Port Key zone in New Haven.

"I hope you have had a pleasant trip between Zones. New Haven Ministry welcomes you" A disembodied voice greeted me.

I picked myself up, grabbed the handle on my suitcase and apparated on the spot.

I landed in my living room, making Katie shriek like a little girl.

"HOLY MOTHER OF FUCKING GOD RILEY VANDERBILT! DON'T SCARE ME LIKE THAT!" She shrieked when she realised it was me. She jumped to her feet and hugged me tightly. "You're home early! I would have come pick you up from the airport!" She smiled happily.

"I took a port key" I shrugged, brushing some hair off my face. Katie stepped back and took a critical look at me. I must have looked like shit because it showed on her face. She looked horrified.

"Did you go out last night... and is that a man's shirt?" She fingered the collar of the shirt I stole from Harry. I waved her away and made for my room.

"I don't want to talk about it" I said over my shoulder, stripping off the shirt as I went.

"Riley, what the hell?" She followed me. "You don't want to talk about it? What's it? What the hell happened?"

"Nothing" I answered.

"Nothing? You're home five days early, you're wearing a combination of last nights clothes AND a guys shirt and you look like you're about to cry..." She leant against my doorway and folded her arms. "I think I, as your best friend, deserve an explanation"

"I..." I bit my lip and held a towel up to my body. "I'm back in New York, because if I had stayed any longer at home, I wouldn't have come back" I felt my lip tremble. "Remember when I told you about Harry? And I said that he gave no reason when he broke up with me, other than I was a liability that he didn't want anymore?" I swallowed as she nodded. "Turns out, he lied" I ran a hand through my hair and laughed. It sounded dull and hollow...kind of like I felt. "It was my parents idea for him to lie to me, to keep me safe. If the Death Eaters had found out about us breaking up and had captured me, I could honestly say he didn't care... he... still loves me and... I just don't know what to do" I sank to my knees and choked on a sob.

Katie rushed forward and engulfed me in a hug. "Oh honey... You still love him don't you?" She stroked my hair and held me closer to her.

"I love him but I love Nate as well... but... I feel so guilty because I think I love Harry more" I sniffled, snotting on her shirt a bit.

"Maybe the reason why you think you love Harry is because you haven't seen him in so long and you missed Nate?" She suggested. I wanted to argue with her, say she was wrong... but it was just easier to lie and agree.

"Yeah. That's why I'm home early" I nodded numbly. "I slept with him, Katie... I slept with Harry" I choked on a sob again.

"Oh Riley, you didn't?" She brushed some hair off my forehead.

"I did... it was a party, and it was dark and he was just... there" I exclaimed. "He said he was going to fight for me... he said that if there was even a sliver of a chance that I still loved him he was going to hold onto that and fight for me"

"But you love Nate, yes?" She pushed me away from her and wiped my eyes.

"Yes, of course" I nodded, blinking slightly at her.

"Well then, this stays our little secret and no one has to know" She smiled brightly. "It was a one-time thing, bought on by old emotions of being back in England. Now that you're back home where you belong, those feelings will fade. It's simple psychology... repression or... suppression or something" She waved a hand and stood. She pulled me to my feet.

"I'm pretty sure the defence mechanism you're looking for is displacement" I murmured.

"Right. That's the one... anyway, you are going to go in the shower. You're going to get cleaned up and then you're going to go surprise Nate on set" She ordered. "No more thinking about Harry. He's your past... Nate is your now and your future" Katie shoved me a little into the bathroom and started to close the door.

"Katie..." I said before the door swung shut.

"Yeah?" She stuck her head back in the door.

I paused, deliberating what to say. I needed to tell her that Harry wasn't just my past, that I loved him more than anything.

But I chickened out. "I told Seamus about you... he's gonna come visit me soon" I felt my face crack into a cheeky smile, but I didn't _feel_ it. It was just automatic.

"Oh you're a doll!" She squealed before the door swung shut.

As soon as it was shut the smile slid off my face and I turned the hot water onto full. I didn't want to be here, but I had to be. I was doing the right thing...

_But was it the right thing for me?

* * *

_

**Plea's Note:**

**I'm so sorry this is so late... the bulk of the uni work is out of the way, but it left me with such awful writers black that I was ready to kick my laptop and throw it out of the window. But I've persevered and this is what's happening... We're almost at the end of Riley's tale, and almost at the end of The Vanderbilt sisters trilogy!**

**Anyway IMPORTANT INFO: I have MSN, AIM and TWITTER for anyone wanting to follow, talk, chat with me! AIM: pleaofinsanityhp, MSN: pleaofinsanity hotmail . co . uk... and TWITTER: twitter . com / pleaofinsanityy**

**Let's chat people!**

**Xo Plea**


	23. Over

**Maybe it's All for The Best**

**Chapter23: Over

* * *

**

Seeing Nate again was like seeing an old friend – it was exciting because I'd missed him, but there wasn't that... Romantic spark. The tingle you should get when seeing your fiancé for the first time in weeks.

"What are you doing here?" He exclaimed, scooping me up in his arms.

"I came home early" I smiled. "I missed you too much"

He laughed and kissed my lips.

"I missed you too... Come on, lets go to my trailer" He wrapped his arm around my hips.

"Wait, what about filming?" I laughed as he dragged me along.

"They'll wait. It's break time anyway" He waved his hand. I shot an apologetic look to the director and film crew. They just rolled their eyes and someone yelled 'take five'.

"When did you get back! You should have called and I would have come picked you up!" He pulled me into the trailer and shut the door behind him. He looked so happy.

"I got back this morning... Katie picked me up" I shook my head. Something crinkled under my sandal and I jumped. "Whoops" I mumbled, swooping down to pick up the yellowed envelope on the ground.

"What's what?" Nate frowned.

"I dunno" I handed it to him. "It was on the floor"

He ran a hand through his hair as he ripped it open. I went over to the kitchenette and started making tea.

"What the _fuck_?" He hissed, rifling through the pile of paper in his hand. He turned and looked at me, his face screwed up in anger. "What is THIS!" He waved a photograph in my face.

I blinked and focused on the picture. The mug in my hand dropped to the floor and shattered.

The photograph in his hands was from the birthday party, everything dark and in shadow. The two figures were fused at the lips, pressed up against the wall. His hand was scrunched in her hair, holding her in place like it was their last night together.

The male figure brushed hair off the girls face, making it as clear as day.

It was me and Harry, our last moments together.

The worst thing was the picture was moving... was It bad that I was more worried that my secret was about to be exposed than what happened at the party?

"When this fuck did this happen?" He yanked the pictures of me and Harry from my hands. "You... fucking _cheated on me_" He exploded. "How is this fucking picture even _moving_?" He studied the moving picture closely.

"I don't – "

"You know what, that doesn't fucking even matter" He threw the picture at me. "You're a whore"

"Nate, I..." I was cut off by a sharp knock on the trailer door

"Mr Carter? I'm sorry but we need you back on set" Someone's voice came muffled, through the door.

"He's coming!" I said loudly. "I'm... I'm sorry" I whispered. I reached for the trailer door but he pulled on my arm.

"We will talk about this tonight" He said in a soft voice. Deadly soft. He was _so_ mad. His hand was clenched tightly around my arm, hurting slightly. "You act like nothing's happened, you hear? I don't need this kind of publicity right now"

I nodded and pulled open the door. I came face to face with an assistant who looked me up and down. His mouth dropped open.

"Get your eyes off my girl, Peterson" Nate wrapped an arm around my waist. 'Peterson' stammered something and then turned to walk away.

"That was mean" I muttered, forcing a smile. Nate kissed me.

"I know... he'll live though" He murmured. "I'll see you tonight"

I nodded and walked off set. The picture in my hands weighted heavily on my mind. I wasn't even that upset that Nate would probably break up with me after this. What I was upset about was that the one thing I wanted more than anything in the _world_ right now was to be back in that moment with Harry, wrapped up in his arms.

The ironic thing was, the thing I was still the most worried about was Nate asking what made the pictures move, because then I would have to tell him that I was a witch. Out of everything, I was most worried about him finding out about me being a witch.

Talk about having my priorities backwards.

"Katie?" I called out through the apartment when I got home. "Katie are you here?"

"Katie isn't here" I heard a voice say. I frowned. If Katie wasn't here then who the hell was? I tossed my keys on the table next to the door and walked through to my living room.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" My voice turned to ice when I saw her, sitting primly on the edge of my couch.

"I see Nate got the pictures" Sarah nodded to the envelope in my hand. "Did he like them?"

"YOU sent these to Nate?" I blinked. "Why the _hell_ would you do that!"

"To ruin your life" She shrugged as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

"But... why?" I ran a hand through my hair.

"Because you ruined mine" She shrieked. "Harry's life was fine until you came home. There was me and there was Harry and we were going to be happy" She stool, her face screwed up in anger. "But _you ruined it"_

"I didn't intend to ruin it, I swear" I shook my head.

"But you did" She nodded. "You told me he was mine that I could have him and you gave up... but then you took it back, didn't you. You slept with him and ruined my life" She glared at me and pointed to the picture in my hands. "So I ruined yours"

I frowned and raised an eyebrow. "But, now that Nate's going to break up with me... I can just go back and be with Harry" I pointed out. My heart jumped at the thought of this.

Sarah just smirked and folded her arms. "Yeah, I thought of that. Then I remembered how _mad_ Harry is at you that you ran away again... he doesn't want to hear from you ever again"

My mouth went dry. "Mad?" I asked.

"Oh, yeah, he's _super_ mad" She nodded. "I heard him talking to Roe – she's just as mad you know... I can't believe you kicked your own sister" She shook her head and tutted. I winced. "But Harry, he's mad because you told him you loved him and then left"

My gut wrenched. "But I do love him..."

"Yet here you are in New York, with a fiancé" She sighed and shrugged. "Oh wait, sorry... I don't think you even have one of them anymore" She smiled.

Tears burnt my eyes, but I blinked them back. "Get out" I whispered.

"Sorry?"

"Get the fuck out of my HOUSE!" I screamed, pulling out my wand and sending a jet of light at her. She squeaked and dodged me.

"I'll give my love to Harry... Unlike you I won't take it back" she waved her fingers before disappearing on the spot.

I sank to my knees. I'd lost everything. Even if Nate broke up with me after this, I wouldn't be able to go back home to Harry. I had nothing.

I pulled myself off the floor and flopped onto the couch. It was _ages_ before I heard a knock at the door. I pulled myself up and opened it.

"We need to talk" Nate murmured before pushing past me.

I shut the door and followed behind him.

"What the hell happened in London, Riley?" He asked, not looking at me. The picture was still where I dropped it on the floor, but he stepped over it.

I considered lying to him, telling him the photo was a fake but I couldn't. Lying would only make things worse.

If I didn't have Harry, I had to at least try and make this relationship work.

"Harry's my ex-boyfriend" I admitted. "We broke up just before I came to New York..."

"And you still love him" Nate ran a hand through his hair. I nodded, trying not to think about how much Harry hated me right now.

"But, I came back because I made a commitment to you and I love you too" I bit my lip.

"You love me but you can do THAT!" He pointed to the photo on the floor. "How the fuck is it MOVING!" He yelled, pacing over and scooping it up. "There has to be some chip... or... computer... or holographic... thing" He grunted, turning it over and over in his hands.

"It's magic" I said softly.

"Magic? There's no such thing as fucking _magic" _He snarled at me. "Don't be such a stupid whore"

"It's magic, because I'm a witch. Harry's not Roe's boyfriend and my family doesn't even live in London" I sighed. "I just told you that because I didn't want you to know that I'm... I'm a witch"

Nate stared at me like I was insane. "Oh sure Riley... confuse me by telling me you're a fucking witch... it doesn't stop what's happening in this picture" He snapped, grabbing my arm. "There's no such thing as magic. You're just a stupid _whore_ who I never should have fallen for in the first place"

He shook me, hard and I cried out.

"Let me go..." I gasped.

"No" he shook his head. "How could you DO this to me? I've given you _everything_. Do you know how many people would _love_ to be in your shoes right now? Engaged to one of the richest, hottest men on the planet?" He shrieked. "Too many to count on one hand, that's for sure... yet the one I choose, cheats on me with a stupid, messy haired _freak _and turns out to be fucking insane!"

"I'm sorry" I gasped. "But I'm not insane" I shook my head. I pulled my wand from my back pocket and he stared at it.

"Oh fuck off... you have a fucking stick?"

"It's a wand!" I frowned. I pointed it at the lamp and flicked it. "I didn't want to tell you because I knew you wouldn't believe me" I shook my head. He just stared between me and the floating lamp. His hand dropped from my arm.

"What... the fuck?" He paced over to the lamp and waved his hands above it and below it. "How are you..."

"I told you... I'm a witch" I shrugged a shoulder.

Nate sighed and let his hands drop to their sides. I set the lamp back on the side table and shoved my wand back in my pocket.

"I love you too Riley. I really do... I'm so, _so_ pissed off with you..." He shook his head. "But I do love you" He walked over to me and kissed my head. "I just need some time... Keep the ring on, no matter what ok? I don't need bad press at the moment"

I nodded numbly. "I understand"

"I'll call you later" He sighed and walked out. I stood and took a deep breath in and out.

I didn't know what to feel, so I contented myself with feeling slightly numb, and of course, totally pissed off with Sarah. How _dare_ she come into my life just to ruin it?

* * *

**Plea's Note:**

**Sarah's a pain in the ASS! GOD! I HATE HER! Anyway, there's only like... three more chapters. I can't believe it's all over!**

**AIM: pleaofinsanityhp, MSN: pleaofinsanity hotmail . co . uk... and TWITTER: twitter . com / pleaofinsanityy**

**Let's chat people!**

**Xo Plea**


	24. Peace

**Maybe it's All For the Best**

**Chapter24: Peace

* * *

**

I heard from almost everyone in my family over the next few days and they were all upset with me. My dad was actually furious that I'd run away without saying anything to anyone... and for kicking Roe.

They all begged me to come back home and I wanted nothing more than to do that... but I couldn't. I'd screwed up and I couldn't fix it. I had to live with my mistake.

"Katie... I'm going to go for a run" I threw my book into the coffee table and stood up.

She looked up from the TV. "Want some company?"

"No. I'll be fine" I shook my head. I pulled my hair into a messy pony tail, plugged my earphones into my phone and walked out the door.

I didn't have a destination in mind, I just needed to clear my head.

There is nothing worse than knowing you've hurt someone. It's right up there knowing you lied and ran. I don't know why I even ran. It only complicated things. I could have stayed with Harry, broken it off with Nate and then lived happily ever... but I chickened out and now it was too late.

Was this how Harry felt when he let me go and I disappeared to New York?

Regret. I regretted letting him go. A week ago I was curled up in his arms, happy and alive... now I was running through New York, trying to forget everything in my life.

I skidded to a halt and sat on a bench in Central Park. I hung my head between my knees and drew in a deep breath.

How had I screwed up so badly?

My music was drowned out by the trilling of my phone ringing.

_Katie Calling_

"Hey Katie" I puffed into the phone.

"Riley... you need to come home..."

"Huh? Why?" I frowned, wishing I'd bought a water bottle.

"Because a tall, dark and handsome boy just knocked on our door... You didn't tell me his eyes were _that_ green" She said. I shot to my feet and hung up.

Harry was standing in my apartment. I had to get home.

I ran as fast as I could through the city, forgetting that I could have found a secluded spot and apparated.

I bolted into my building and up the stairs because I was too impatient to wait for the elevator. I stopped outside my door and caught my breath.

I was sweaty and red in the face and my hair was stuck to my neck. All around I was the height of attractiveness.

I took a deep breath in and let it out before pushing open the door.

"Oh god did you run home?" Katie snorted when she saw me. "You are a witch you know you could have – "

"Katie... shut up" I groaned and pushed my sweaty hair off my face.

"He's in the living room" She grabbed her purse and keys and walked out of the door I'd just come in. "He's gorgeous too"

I slammed the door and sighed.

"Hi Harry" I said softly, walking into the living room. He was standing by the window that overlooked central park.

"Hi" He replied, turning away to look at me. "You have a lovely place here..." He waved a hand around at the apartment I shared with Katie.

"Yeah. It's nice... not nearly as nice as your place in London" I replied. He shrugged and stuck his hands in his pockets. We fell silent for a few seconds. "So did you really just come here to comment on my apartment?" I asked lightly, my stomach in knots.

He glanced at me, a smile touching his lips.

"No, no I didn't" He shook his head. He looked like he hadn't slept well in days and he had the start of a pretty good shadow on his cheeks. He looked rough.

"I heard you were mad at me" I crossed my hands over my chest and leant against the wall.

He let out a slight laugh and ran a hand through his hair. "Yeah? Did you?" He glanced at me and I nodded slightly. "I was. I couldn't work out why you ran. You said you loved me, _more than anything_" He quoted. "But when I woke up, you were gone, Roe was pissed and nothing was left"

"Because I wasn't supposed to fall in love with you" I murmured. "I was just meant to come home and tell my family I was madly in love and engaged... but then I fell in love with you again and everything changed"

"That doesn't explain you leaving" He snapped, his eyes flashing.

"What can I say Harry? I was scared! I was guilty... I was worried... I didn't want to get hurt _again_... There were so many things running through my mind at that one moment that I just ran" I sighed, pushing my hair off my face. I could feel my chest tighten painfully. "I didn't lie to you though... I meant it when I said I loved you more than anything" I crossed the room and reached out for him. I stopped when I was close to him and pulled my hand back.

"I know. That's why I'm here... I know you wouldn't have lied about that" He ran a hand through his head. "And I love you too much to let you just disappear"

"What about Sarah?" I asked, remembering how the bitch wanted to ruin my life.

"She's not the girl I want. Sure she's good with Teddy and she's pleasant enough –" I snorted and he grimaced. "But she's not the girl I've loved since I was 15 years old" He shook his head. "Teddy hasn't stopped talking about you since you left. I think he loves you more than I do"

I bit my lip. I had two choices... I could tell him that I couldn't leave Nate and I was stuck here... or I could launch myself at him and give into everything my body was screaming at me to do.

I'd be an idiot to not go with option two, wouldn't I?

I smiled and launched myself at him, wrapping my arms around his neck and pressing my lips to his. He staggered backwards but wrapped his arms around me and kissed me back.

Just like the kiss we shared behind the broom shed at the burrow, and on his birthday, it felt _right_. I had tingles and butterflies and it felt _right_.

I tangled my fingers in his hair as he hitched me closer to him, his fingers splayed in the small of my back. A soft moan escaped from my lips and he grasped me by the thighs, lifting my body up around his hips. I wrapped my legs around him and pulled him closer. He growled something and broke away from me.

"Room?" He murmured.

"That one" I cocked my head to the left.

He carried us through the door and dropped me on my bed, crawling after me as I pulled myself up the bed.

Clothes were shed, sheets were rumbled and I was finally happy.

World was at peace at last.

* * *

**Plea's Note:**

**Short one tonight. Uni will be over soon. Sirius Black's story is revolving around my head but nothing is sticking. Next chapter soon. **

**Xo Plea**


	25. End

**Maybe it's All for The Best**

**Chapter25: End**

**

* * *

**

I woke sometime later, warm and nestled against soft skin that smelled so delicious all I could do was inhale for a few minutes. I opened my eyes and peered at the face of the one boy I had always loved... and always would. His hair fell messily over his eyes and I wanted to reach up and brush it off.

So I did.

He turned his face into my hand and kissed my palm.

"This is how I should have woken up the other morning" He murmured sleepily.

"I'm sorry..." I whispered. He kissed my head and closed his eyes again.

I waited till he was asleep before I slid my body out of my bed and pulled on some clothes. There was one thing I needed to do before I could be completely happy.

"Good afternoon then" Katie called in an amused voice from the couch.

"If Harry comes out, tell him I haven't run away, I just had to go do something" I told her. She nodded and waved her hand.

"Hope you're making the right decision" She called out.

I smiled.

"I am" I replied as I shut the door.

I jogged the 12 blocks between my apartment and Nates. He would be home from the set by now, it was 5pm.

"Miss Vanderbilt. How are you?" The door man greeted me.

"I'm good Bill. Nate in?" I asked, scuffing my joggers on the mat.

"He certainly is Miss. Have a good evening" He nodded to me and let me into the building.

I took the elevator, trying to control my breathing.

I knocked twice on the door when I got there, feeling better than I had in a week.

"Riley?" He sounded confused when he opened the door.

"Nate... We need to talk" I smiled at him. He raised an eyebrow and opened the door wider. I walked in and leant against the kitchen bench top. "So it's been a week and I haven't heard from you..."

"I've had stuff on" He shrugged. "Haven't had a chance"

"That's ok... because it's given me a chance to really think about my life" I ran a hand through my hair and sighed. "I don't think I want _this_ anymore" I shrugged my shoulders in that awkward way people sometimes have when trying to say something really hard.

This _was_ really hard.

"Uhm... what?" Nate asked, his voice low.

"Before I went home, I was content with this life we have... but now... I can't do it anymore" I sighed.

"Do what, exactly?" He folded his arms and stood in front of me. He looked like he was concentrating hard on what I was saying... More like he was thinking about how this would effect his publicity.

"Be with you when I'm in love with someone else" I said as bluntly as I could. "Don't get me wrong, I love you... but I'm not _in_ love with you"

"Is this about that Harry fuck?" He growled, his eyes narrowing to slits.

"Yes. He's... the one I've loved since I was 14 years old and he saved my face from a bludger" I smiled, remembering that day.

"A what?"

"A ball" I explained. "We're in two different worlds now Nate. Going home made me realise how much I missed who I used to be, what I used to be" I added with a smile.

"And what would that be?"

"A witch" I told him. "So I'm going back to London to be with my family"

"You're throwing your career and life away... for some magic and a boy?" He laughed, hollow and sarcastic. "You're an idiot you know that. I could give you _everything_ but you choose _love_" He rolled his eyes. "Love doesn't exist Riley... You know the only reason why I'm with you is to boost my career? An engagement right before a big movie deal looks amazing... and gets the crowds" He shook his head, an amused smile on his face.

I smiled, feeling nothing but pity for him. "I don't believe that for a second Nathanial"

"And why is that?" He snarled.

"Because you gave me this engagement ring, took me home to meet your aunt and uncle and let me in... I'm sorry that I have to destroy that but... I'm just not happy anymore" I sighed, guilt suddenly creeping up my throat.

"That's bullshit. I don't love you and I never have" He growled, folding his arms across his chest.

I told myself it was a lie, tried to make myself angry at him so wiping his memory would be easier. I still felt guilty, but it was the right thing to do. I pulled my wand out.

"What the hell are you gonna do with that? Pull a rabbit out of the toaster?" He rolled his eyes.

"I'm wiping your memory. You're a muggle. You're not allowed to know anything about me" I shrugged my shoulders lightly. "If you never loved me, then it will be easy for you to let me go"

His face paled considerably. "Wipe how much of my memory?" He gulped.

"Enough to forget I'm a witch... You're not supposed to know about me" I stepped forward and kissed his cheek. "I'm sorry Nate. I really am"

He opened his mouth to say something but I waved my wand before he could. His face went blank for a second, his eyes unfocused and jaw slack.

"Riley... Riley, what are you doing here?" He blinked a few times and looked at me, slightly confused.

"I'm so sorry Nate... I just... don't feel that way about you... you were good for my career but I can't marry you... I'm only 20 for gods sake" I started talking quickly, trying to make this as short as possible.

He glanced around his apartment. "But Riley... I love you" He blinked "Why... why are you..."

"You don't love me... you love your job" I shook my head. I pulled the rind off my finger and placed it on the bench top. I kissed his cheek again. "If you're ever in London, look me up"

"Riley..."

I shut the door.

On one hand I was sad... Nate had been part of my life for over a year and I did love him... but going back home made me realise how much I missed my family... not just Harry but everyone.

Teddy was a bonus. I couldn't wait to see that little guy again.

I jogged back to my apartment and went inside.

"That was quick" Katie called out.

"It needed to be" I replied. I pushed open the door to my room and smiled.

"I thought you'd run again" Harry chuckled, sitting up and running his hand through his hair.

"From you? Never" I smiled. I walked to my bathroom and Harry cleared his throat. I turned and saw him patting the bed beside him. "I need a shower... I've done a lot of running today" I shook my head.

"Can I join?" He grinned cheekily.

I smirked, shook my head and shut my bathroom door behind me, locking it for good measure.

For the first time in a long time I was happy with life. I let the hot jets of water wash over me and my bare left hand. The ring was gone. Beautiful as it was, it was so not my tastes.

My tastes were small, petite, beautiful in its own way... not over compensating for something.

"Did you really think a muggle lock would keep me out?" I heard before lips attached to my neck.

I smiled.

Yeah. Life was _fantastic_ now.

* * *

I breathed in and sighed happily. "I'm home"

Harry chuckled and dropped my bag on the floor. Then he wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed the back on my neck.

"You sure are" He murmured into my skin. I turned around and pressed my lips against his.

"How mad is my family?" I bit my lip and pushed some hair off his face.

"Not _too_ mad... more upset than mad" He lifted the corner of his mouth slightly. "They'll be happy tonight when you come to the Weasley's... your mother hasn't stopped bugging me to go bring you home... and your _dad_...I think he hates me"

I groaned and rested my head against his. "I should probably take my stuff home"

"What? To the bedroom?" He quirked an eyebrow.

"No... to my home..." I said slowly.

"Baby... you are home. You're living here with me and Teddy now" His face broke into a grin and he kissed me.

"Are you..."

"If the next word out of your mouth is 'sure', then the answer is 'yes'. I don't want you anywhere else but with me" He pressed a finger to my lips. Silently he pulled away from me and picked up my bags again. He walked away without another word and I laughed.

Somehow, I didn't think my parents would mind all that much.

I sighed and walked into the living room... _my_ living room and sat down. "Hey Riles?" Harry said as he walked back into the room. "I need to go and pick up Teddy from Bill's... do you mind staying here for a bit?"

"Why can't I come?" I frowned, standing up again.

"Because I want you to be a surprise tonight" He grinned cheekily. He kissed me quickly before disparating on the spot. I laughed and sat down again, picking up a magazine from the coffee table.

"Ugh" I muttered when I saw my face a few pages in. Modelling was the last thing I wanted to think about right now.

I froze when I heard a key turn in the lock of the front door.

"Harry! Are you home!" An obnoxious voice called through the apartment.

I gritted my teeth. "No, he's not..." I answered.

"Riley?" Sarah walked into the room with a surprised look on her face. "What are _you_ doing here?" She narrowed her eyes and looked around for Harry.

"Harry came and got me" I shrugged my shoulder slightly. "I guess he wasn't as mad as you first thought"

Her eyes widened and then she scowled. "I don't believe you" She glanced around. "You probably apparated in and you're waiting for him to come home because you think he'll take you back..." She started to sound slightly hysterical. "But you're wrong... you're wrong. He'll never take you –"

"That's just what you want to think Sarah... but really... your plan backfired" I smiled at her.

Her eyes turned the colour of ice as she glared at me. "Isn't enough that you had the perfect life in New York with your gorgeous, rich boyfriend and your perfect career? Why did you have to ruin my life?"

"Sarah, you and Harry were never going to happen. For one thing, he didn't like you that way... and for another, my family doesn't like you. They would have convinced him away from you eventually" I rolled my eyes and flicked my hair over my shoulder.

"You... little..." She started taking steps toward me, her hands balled into fists.

"Really is that a good idea?" I said quickly. "Because I'm sure Harry'll love you even more if you hit his _girlfriend"_ I let the word roll off the tongue, liking the way it sounded again.

"Girlfriend?" She choked out. "You're engaged!"

I held my left hand up and wiggled my fingers. It felt so light and free that I just wanted to laugh. "No... you took care of that... remember?" I smirked. "I think you need to leave though"

"I'll be back... I'm still Teddy's babysitter" she growled.

"Actually... You're fired" I tapped my chin thoughtfully. "I need your keys"

She looked at the keys in her hand and closed her fingers over them. "I'm fired when Harry says" she dropped them in her pocket as a show of defiance.

A loud crack in the entrance hall made us both jump. "I guess he can tell you now" I smiled.

"Riley?" Harry called out as if afraid I was gone.

"In here babe" I called back.

"EYELEY!" Teddy shrieked and hurtled himself into the room.

"Teddy!" Sarah exclaimed, and dropped to her knees. The little boy, however, ran past her and straight into my arms.

"Hey little man" I hugged him tightly. I stood up and shifted him to my hip. "Harry, I don't think we need a baby sitter anymore" I glanced at him and then tilted my head toward Sarah.

"Harry... you can't do this..." Sarah turned and blinked at him. I rolled my eyes. Turning on the water works is so 15 year old school girl.

"I'm sorry Sarah, but Riley's right... We don't need a babysitter anymore" Harry rubbed the back of his head.

"You ASSHOLE!" Sarah shrieked, making all of us jump."You lead me on for _months_ and now, as soon as the whore comes home you just drop me!"

"Sarah, I didn't mean to lead you on... I'm sorry..."

"I'm not a WHORE!" I exclaimed, shooting Harry a dirty look that that wasn't the first thing he defended. "You need to leave"

"Harry... how can you let her do this?" She exclaimed, walking over and taking his hand. I readjusted Teddy on my hip and watched him.

Slowly he pulled his hand out of hers and looked at the floor. "I'm sorry Sarah... But I don't love you" He said quietly.

A resounding smack when around the room as her hand connected with his face.

That's when I lost control.

I placed Teddy on the couch and in three strides strode over to the girl. I grabbed her by the arm and pulled her from the room. "You listen here you evil bitch. This is karma kicking you in the ass for being an awful human being" I hissed as I dragged her ass to the door. "I never want to see you around me or my family again, you hear me?"

"Whatchya gonna do Riley? Walk toward me and then turn around?" she rolled her eyes as she poked obvious fun at my modelling career.

"No... but I have connections with people who work with dragons... people who work with curses and hidden vaults" I smiled meanly. "I could have you cursed, eaten and then hidden in the depths of the Egyptian desert and have it look like an accident" I said sweetly.

Her eyes widened and her cheeks paled considerably.

I reached my hand into the pocket of her coat and plucked the house keys from it. "Get out and stay out, bitch" I hissed in her ear, before pushing her out of the door and slamming it shut behind her.

I rested my head against the door and sighed. I'd been wanting to call her that since the first time I met her.

"Riley?"

"Yeah it's ok" I smiled and walked back into the living room. Teddy sucked on his thumb and watched me with wide eyes. "How are you Teddy?" I smiled at the boy.

He smiled back and removed the thumb from his mouth. "Good! I played with Vicky today!" He said happily. I sat on the couch beside him and pulled him onto my lap. Harry sat next to us and put an arm around my shoulder.

"Are you ok?" He asked, kissing my temple. I turned and looked at him.

"Yes... but are you?" I traced my finger over the perfect handprint on his face.

"I'll be fine" He muttered. He glanced up and caught my eyes in his sparkly green ones. "I'm so sorry about her Riles... She's..."

"Gone" I said simply. "She's gone"

He kissed my lips lightly and smiled. "I love you"

"I love you too"

"Are you going to be my mummy now?" Teddy piped up from my lap.

I glanced at Harry and then back at Teddy. "If you want me as your mummy..." I said softly.

"YES! You're the coolest!" He exclaimed, bouncing on my knees. I laughed and glanced at Harry.

"As long as it's ok with your Dad, of course" I bit my lip. Harry chuckled and squeezed me into him.

"Of course. I love you Riley. Always have..."

"Always will" I answered.

* * *

**Plea's (Final) Note:**

**Woah... just woah... This is the last chapter (not including the epilogue) of Riley's Story. Which means it's the last chapter (Not including the epilogue) of The Vanderbilt Tales. This has been fun, magical, tough, inspiring, amazing and simply the best thing I've written thus far. Thank you to all who reviewed, read, wrote to me, laughed with me, loved my characters, hated my characters, wanted to shoot my characters in the head or throw them in the black lake... simply though, thank you for caring. Without all of you I wouldn't be an author. Because let's face it... what's an author without readers?**

**I don't think I'll post the entire list of reviewers for this one... but special thanks go to:**

**Bluebookbutterfly: Without your long-ass essay reviews, I wouldn't have discussed my characters and probably wouldn't of thought of half the things that happened. THANK YOU AND KEEP IN TOUCH**

**Shyrazie: EVERY chapter she rhymed with something. I'm talking EVERY CHAPTER... It was quite amusing and made me laugh. **

**HarryPotterRocks09: Always asking questions! I love it!**

**GASPludwig and Miriflowers: Been there since Avery I think. Thanks (especially for thinking I'm totally awesome too!)**

**Really there's just too many to name and I would love to talk to all of you... I have AIM, TWITTER, MSN and a BLOG... I'm posting all the information on MY HOMEPAGE so go there to get the info!**

**Hope to talk to you soon. I love you ALL**

**Xo Plea.**


	26. Epilogue

**Maybe it's All for The Best**

**Epilogue: Ring

* * *

**

"We are _not_ calling him Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy"

"But love, it's such a noble name. Strong and..."

"If you want your son to be teased endlessly for the rest of his life, then go have babies with someone stupid. My son, however, will have a nice normal name like William or Ashley" Roe picked up her mug and smirked over the top of it at her boyfriend.

Draco ran a hand through his hair, made a grumbling noise and walked from the room.

"You're so mean" Hermione snorted once he was gone.

"Yeah Roe, you know damn well that you're gonna let him call the baby 'Scorpius'" I snickered. Roe sighed and rubbed her now, very fat belly. It wasn't going to be long before baby 'Scorpius' would arrive.

"I know... but I love to see him squirm" She grinned. We laughed.

"Muuuuum! Victoire is being meaaannnnn" Teddy whined, tugging on my sleeve.

I smiled down at him and scooped him onto my lap.

"Why, what's she doing?" I asked him, pressing my lips to his temple. The "Mum" thing was new, but when he'd asked me over breakfast if he could call me mum, I couldn't say no. I kind of liked the sound of it, to be honest.

"She won't play with the worm I found!" He unclenched his fist and produced the squirming worm that made Victoire shriek with terror.

"Oh Teddy!" I exclaimed, grabbing my napkin and wrapping the dirty worm in it. "Girls don't like playing with worms" I shook my head. "Where is your father... he'll tell you that"

"Outside" Teddy shrugged, wiggling down off my lap. He tottered off to find him and I sighed, happily. Having Teddy as my 'Son' now, really made me want kids of my own. Little dark haired children with brilliant green eyes. The thought made me smile some more.

"I don't think I've seen you smile like that in a very long time" Hermione smiled at me. I shrugged a shoulder and brushed some hair off my face.

"The past nine months have been good to me... and I love being home"

"And we love not seeing Sarah pretend she's Teddy's mother" Roe rolled her eyes. "Although I'm sad I missed the show down" She sighed.

I shuddered remembering the fight. "No you don't... it was awful. She actually slapped Harry... I'm still scared she's gonna come find us"

"Don't worry... You have the best Auror the ministry has ever had in your bed... I'm sure you'll be fine" Ginny winked. I blushed and sipped my tea.

"She took your worm! Really?" I heard Harry say to Teddy as he walked inside. Butterflies erupted in my stomach immediately and I sucked in a breath. "Well girls don't like worms, mate" He walked inside and flashed me his smile. The one he reserves only for me, the one that causes butterflies to erupt in my stomach _every _time. I smiled back. "You shouldn't mess with Draco like that Roe" he turned and rolled his eyes at my sister. "We all know you're gonna let him call the baby Scorpius... you should stop ticking him off about it"

"That's exactly what Riley said... you guys are _that_ couple again" She wrinkled her nose.

"What couple?" We asked innocently.

"The couple that says what the other says, speaks at the same time and finishes each others sentences" She grumbled.

"We don't –" I started.

"Finish each others' sentences..." Harry finished.

"Often" We said together.

She glared at us as we laughed. Harry kissed my head and placed his hand on the back of my neck.

"Daddy... are you going to give Mummy that ring you bought for her?" Teddy asked loudly. I stopped laughing and stared at Harry.

His face turned guilty and he hushed Teddy. "That was meant to be a surprise, mate" He said hastily, running his hand through his hair. Under the table Roe kicked me and Ginny pinched my leg. I suppressed a squeal.

"Ring?" Hermione asked lightly.

"Yeah! It's really pretty... sparkly and silver" Teddy nodded, his eyes wide and serious. "I helped him pick it out!" He added proudly.

"Yeah; it's still meant to be a surprise, Ted" Harry clamped a hand over the four year olds mouth. "Let's go and find Victoire to play with, yeah?" he sighed and wandered into the living room.

"Oh my god he's going to propose!" Hermione squeezed my hand, her own diamond shining on her finger.

"You don't know that... my birthday is coming up on the 9th" I reminded them. "It could be a birthday present"

"A sparkly silver ring that he had Teddy help pick out is _so not_ an engagement ring" Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Ginny's right. He'd get you a necklace, or something... It's totally an engagement ring!" Roe nodded in agreement.

I bit my lip and sucked in a breath. This made me excited... and nervous.

More excited than nervous though.

"Don't get my hopes up ok... what if it's..."

"Riley... Can you come here for a tick?" Harry pulled on my arm as he walked through the kitchen. I frowned slightly and followed him. I had no choice really because he was pulling me.

He stopped us outside, under the tree. I shivered slightly in the spring breeze. "Harry, what's going on?" I bit my lip.

"This was going to wait until after your birthday, until we could just get time to ourselves... but since Teddy so lovingly let it out of the bag, I just can't wait" He shook his head. He pulled a little purple box out from behind his back and dropped onto his left knee.

My breath caught in my throat as I watched him open the box. Butterflies battered against the inside of my gut and my heart beat in triple time.

"Marry me, Riles" He smiled up at me from the floor, the small, delicate ring sitting in the box in the palm of his hand."You're the only one I ever want to be with..."

I didn't think twice about the answer. "Of course" I breathed. He pushed his glasses up his face and plucked the ring from the box. He pushed it onto my finger where it sat, small and beautiful like it should.

Harry stood up and wrapped his arms around me as people started clapping. Everyone who was at the Burrow, was now outside of the Burrow, watching Harry propose to me.

I blushed and kissed his cheek.

"I love you"

"And I love you. Never am I going to let you go again" He murmured against my ear.

I liked the sound of that.

* * *

**Plea's Note:**

**I just want to thank everyone for reading and reviewing. This was meant to go up last night but my computer screwed up and wouldn't let me. Gypsy Traveller you're a amazing banners made me smile. There will be more from me, don't worry. GO to my profile for twitter updates :) I'll use that the most. and of coruse my blog... anywho, i'll write personal thankyous when you review.**

**till the next story,**

**xo Plea**


	27. I couldn't resist

**Maybe it's All for the Best**

**4 years Later: I couldn't resist...

* * *

**

**_RILEY VANDERBILT EXPECTING AGAIN?_**

The headline glared up at me from the news stand and I stopped to look.

_International Supermodel, and Supermum it appears, is apparently expecting again. Riley Vanderbilt, who after her shock engagement, affair and breakup all in the same month in 2010 says she's happy with her little family with long-time flame Harry Potter. The couple went to school together and did date in high school but fell out of touch when she high stardom. _

"_He [Harry] will always be that one person who I just can't say no to" She said in her first interview after the split with Hollywood hunk Nathanial Carter. According to Nathanial however it was a nasty split and he wants to see her 'crash and burn'. Could that be jealousy showing through Mr Carter, because you lost the one thing that was important to you?_

_Here at cosmo, we say Congrats to Riley, Harry and their two children Teddy and James. Good luck for the next one on the way!_

"Muuuum! Victoire has walked away with Scorpius... She says she's going to the cafe!" 7 year old Teddy pulled me from the magazine and I looked around.

"Shoot!" I muttered. "VICTOIRE GABRIELLE WEASLEY YOU GET BACK HERE!" I bellowed after the blonde girl ahead of us. She turned with her hand on her hip and narrowed her eyes, looking exactly like her mother.

"You were taking too long and Scorpius is hungry!" She whined when I caught up with them. I pulled the pram with my two year old son in the front to a stop and glared down at her.

"I don't care" I scolded my pseudo-niece and pointed at the pram. "You hold onto that pram until we get to the cafe" She sighed but listened to me. I crouched and scooped Scorpius into my arms. "Do you want to go back in the pram with James?" I brushed his white-blonde hair off his face. He really was his fathers' son – the white blonde hair; the pale, pointed face; the only thing he actually got from my sister was her wicked temperament and her moss-green eyes.

"No" He shook his head and grinned. I sighed.

"Too bad, little man" I kissed his head and dropped him into the front of the pram. God knows why the pregnant woman got stuck taking the kids for a walk. "Damnit, where is your father?" I mumbled to James. The dark haired toddler just grinned up at me. He, like his cousin, looked more like his father than he did me. Same messy dark hair, same sparkly green eyes, he was Harry's double.

"There's Dad!" Teddy exclaimed from behind me. I straightened up and blew some hair off my face.

"Sorry that took so long love..." Harry kissed me lightly and wrapped an arm around my waist. My heart still fluttered, after all this time.

"What were you even doing?" I raised an eyebrow and peered down at the blue bag in his hands.

"Your birthday present... Ah ah no peeking" he smiled and held it out of my grasp. I pouted and he laughed. "Come on, these kids parents will be waiting for us to return" He tossed the blue bag in the back of the pram and started pushing it.

I grabbed Teddy's hand and fell into step behind Harry. "Hey Ted..."

"Yes mum?" Teddy answered me.

"Do you know what Dad has gotten me for my birthday?" I smiled at him. He grinned cheekily.

"Yup. James and I helped him pick it" He sounded smug.

"You're not gonna tell me, are you?" I replied flatly, already knowing the answer. Those boys were Daddy's boys through and through. I really hoped this next one was a girl. I was sick of being ganged up on.

"Nope. You'll just have to wait and see" He pressed into my side and hugged me. I sighed and brushed his hair off his face.

"Be careful with your hair Teddy" I warned him when I saw the bubble gum blue streaking through it. "We're in the muggle world" I reminded him.

"Sorry" He grinned and changed it back quickly.

"Oh THERE you two are" Roe's voice called from across the terrace cafe where we met for lunch. "We thought you'd run away with the children"

"More like you hoped" Hermione added, nursing her own baby Hugo. He was only 3 weeks old and so tiny.

"I wouldn't run away with them... I actually can't run, you know being 8 months pregnant... who's bright idea was it to send the pregnant one for a walk with the children" I sighed and lifted Scorpius out of his pram.

"Come here my devil child" Roe smiled at Scorpius, holding her arms wide. The toddler ran over to her and hugged her tightly. "I'd never wish you upon Aunty Riley now would I?" She cooed. Draco beside her smirked and put an arm around his wife's shoulder.

"Did you get it Harry?" Draco turned to Harry, who'd sat between Ron and myself.

"Get what?" I asked, wrinkling my brow. Harry kissed my head.

"You'll see" He smiled.

"Harry... I'm a ball of hormones that's about to burst... tell me _now_" I gritted my teeth, squeezing his hand tightly. He yelped as my nails dug in.

"Alright! Alright... since your birthday is tomorrow" He rubbed the back of his hand and scowled at me. "Sweet Merlin you're not having any more kids after this" He muttered as he reached behind James' pram and pulled out the blue Tiffany's bag. "Teddy and James – " he paused to pull Teddy and James onto his lap. "Helped me choose this... We hope you like it" My three boys smiled as they handed over the bag.

In the bag was a long, thin blue box. I held my breath as I opened it, my family watching me.

"Oh boys!" I felt my eyes well up with tears. Inside was a belcher bracelet with five heart charms on it. Each was engraved. On the first one; Harry. On the second; Teddy. On the third heart; James. The fourth was blank, obviously for the new baby's name. "Oh" I whispered as I turned over the fifth. _New York_ was engraved on the back.

"I know it'll always be in your heart" Harry explained when I looked up at him. "That's why it took so long... I only added it today" He smiled.

"Do you like it mum!" Teddy bounced happily on Harry's knee. "They're the things that you hold in your heart!"

"Oh I love my boys" I stood up and scooped James into my arms. Harry stood and teddy stood on his chair. I hugged my boys closer. "Best birthday present ever" I smiled and kissed Harry softly.

"So Riles, you still want another girl or are you happy with three boys?" Ron asked with a chuckle as we sat down again.

"I think I'll be happy which every way this one decides to come" I answered, fingering the five hearts on my wrist.

* * *

_**Plea's Note:**_

_**Ok... I know I'm supposed to be working on Sirius and Peyton... but I dreamt this little diddy up last night and thought you might like it... stave off the cravings so to speak **_

_**Enjoy and I'll hopefully have my head sorted enough to write Peyton soon.**_

_**Xo Plea**_


End file.
